Perdue mais retrouvée
by Evy22
Summary: Un jour à son université, Evelyne est soudainement aspirée. Elle se retrouve au XIXème siècle et tombe sur un jeune Conte inquisiteur et un majordome démoniaque, qui semble cacher son lien avec Evy. Avec un tempérament de feu, elle ne va pas laisser ce démon la diriger, mais n'arrive pas vraiment à faire l'impasse sur ses instincts affectifs. (RÉÉCRIT & PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages du manga Black Butler appartiennent à Yana Toboso, sauf mon OC.**

 **Chapitre I**

 _POV EVY_

Encore un matin comme les autres, mon réveil hurle de musique du moment. Cette fois-ci c'est une musique agréable qui me met dans la bonne humeur, je crois reconnaître Beyoncé, mais j'en suis pas sûr... _Oh et puis quelle importance, je m'en fous tant que la musique me plaît._

Bizarrement chaque matin j'ai une boule au ventre, avec des nausées... _Encore du stress, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien, je suis une stresseuse de première..._

Bref je prends mon petit dej' puis ma douche, je reste quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude en mode zombie, le temps d'enlever ce brouillard dans ma tête. Je m'habille tranquillement en prévoyant ma journée : cours - pause cappuccino - cours - manger - cours - maison. _Ouais comme d'hab'_.

Je sors en m'assurant que la maison est bien fermée et souris en entendant mon chat derrière moi.

\- **Lilha encore ?!** Je rouvre la porte pour la faire rentrer. **Je vais être encore en retard par ta faute dépêches !** Elle se faufile entre mes jambes et ronronne. _Je craque pour elle franchement_. **Allez ma chérie j'ai pas le temps !** Je la pousse vite fait et ferme rapidement.

Je trottine jusqu'à l'arrêt du car juste à temps pour le prendre. _Aller, 1h de route jusqu'à l'université, j'ai le temps de rattraper un peu de sommeil_.

Je m'appelle Evelyne, mais je préfère Evy. Je suis en 1ère année de licence de Biologie, mon emploi du temps est très épuré, pour dire 4h environ de cours chaque jour, c'est seulement le mercredi qui est la pire journée 8h30 à 18h. Comparer à la Terminale S c'est les vacances... _Mais bon, faut pas que je me relâche non plus et le trajet en car est épuisant_.

Oui je dors dans le car, mais les horaires du car ne sont pas top et sans trop me plaindre, je déteste le car ! _Non tous les transports, je suis malade à peine en respirant l'odeur de pétrole ou de gazole, ou n'importe quelle merde qui fait fonctionner ces engins._ Mais pas le choix pour me déplacer.

Bref, aujourd'hui c'est mercredi, _soit déjà une journée de merde directe._ Les groupes travaux dirigés ont été changés ce second semestre pour mon plus grand bonheur _*ironie*._.. Heureusement je reste avec mes potes « Mel » comme je les appelle, pour Mélodie et Melly, c'est plus rapide pour leur parler en même temps. Je ne les connais que depuis le début de l'année, mais je les adore. Nous avons les mêmes délires ; d'ailleurs dans mon groupe d'amphi, c'est la même chose. Pour tout dire au début je ne voulais pas me lier avec eux, _ni même avec qui que ce_ _soit_ , mais Melly est très attachante et surtout excentrique. Elle m'a « poussée » à faire des relations et je ne le regrette pas, _comparé aux années passées..._

* * *

Les cours se passent tranquilles, sans trop de bruit j'ai pu facilement écouter le prof dans l'amphi, en même temps à 8h30 beaucoup ne viennent pas, _bande de flemmards !_ La première pause arrive et j'accompagne Mel et ma petite Lulu, une autre pote hyper sympa, à prendre un café et un cappuccino. Devant la machine j'hésite avec un chocolat intense.

 **\- Mmmh... Je prends quoi... Cappu ou choco ?**

 **\- Choix périlleux, attention Evy.** Se moque Lulu.

 **\- Tu pourras en reprendre plus tard.** Ajoute Melly.

 **\- Ouais... Avec cette journée je pourrais me faire tout le distributeur...**

 **\- M'en parle pas.** Souffle Lulu. **Même avec 1 litre de café je suis pas sûr de tenir.**

 **-** _*Atchoum*_

 **\- A tes souhaits Mel, encore malade ?**

 **-** _*Renifle*_ **Mmouais pas de ma faute !**

 **\- Et dire que je ne suis pas encore tombée malade, c'est un exploit vu que je suis tout le temps à côté de toi.** Je rigole doucement.

 **\- Attends je vais t'embrasser pour te le refiler.** Elle s'approche de moi en _duckface_ et les bras ouverts.

 **\- Non non ça ira merci !** On rigole toutes les trois, je décide donc de prendre un cappuccino au caramel avant de retourner dans l'amphi.

Le midi arrive trop lentement à mon goût, mais je ne suis pas trop pressée, pour manger j'ai encore que des pommes... _Géniale !_ C'est la crise pour tout le monde, mais au moins ça me permettra de perdre du poids. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à penser tout le temps d'être mince, belle, sexy...

Moi je m'en fous, pourtant je ne devrais pas puisque je suis en sur-poids, non faut pas que je me voile la face je suis obèse. Dit comme ça je suis celle qui mange que des frittes ou hamburgers, _j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas !_ Mais non c'est une question de gènes et d'hormones en grosse partie. Donc je peux m'arrêter de manger et faire du sport à en crever, mais je ne maigrirais pas ou peu. Comme dirais ma tante je « mange de l'air ».

Cela a été la cause des... _Comment dire..._ Des « problèmes » de mon enfance, mais aujourd'hui j'assume complètement, ou presque... _Mais j'emmerde ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas._

Seulement 30 minutes pour manger, Melly et moi faisons la queue à la cafétéria pour un sandwich. _Les pommes c'est pour plus tard hein_. Assis sur les escaliers j'écoute Melly me parler de sa famille et des petites anecdotes qui me font plier de rires. Je sens soudain mon téléphone vibrer, je le sors paresseusement en priant dans ma tête que ce ne soit pas lui.

 **\- Merde fait chier.** Je dis sans me rendre compte.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est qui ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Mon prochain meurtre.** Je ris sans humour. Elle regarde mon écran.

 **\- Encore lui ?! Je croyais que c'était fini, caput ?**

 **\- Ouais bah il a pas encore compris. Merde t'as vu l'heure ?! Faut y aller.**

 **\- MmmOk.** Dit-elle avec le sandwich dans la bouche.

On rejoint les autres et au passage je prends un thé au citron au distributeur, _dégueulasse d'ailleurs_. Dans mon groupe tous sont en couple je suis l'intrus, même si j'ai rompu il y a quelque mois avec mon ex. C'était mon premier petit ami : sincère, gentil, un peu naïf sur les bords. J'ai rompu puisqu'il était collant, _trop !_ Du genre à envisager le mariage, les enfants et il n'a pas arrêté de me spamer. Comme il y a quelques instants. Je suis du genre indépendant et l'avoir constamment sur mon dos. _J'_ _avais déjà ma mère pour ça,_ c'était crevant et je me suis lassée. Mais il a continué encore 5 mois après pour se remettre avec moi, _je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il y a d'autres filles plus jolies que moi !_ Je suis flattée, mais pour son bonheur il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant le cours, je ressens une douleur soudaine. Elle est au milieu de ma poitrine, j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais elle ne fait que s'amplifier. _Putain encore 2h et 1h de car puis maison !_ Je me retiens de me plaindre et résiste, mais mes respirations se font plus difficiles. Alors, je décide d'aller aux toilettes en prévenant Mel pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Une fois dans les toilettes et vérifié qu'il n'y a personne, je regarde entre mes seins là où il y a la douleur.

Mais rien. _J'ai mal comme si on me poignardait et je n'ai même pas une trace, mais bordel j'ai quoi ?!_ Je relève la tête vers le miroir, ma peau est plus blanche que d'habitude et mes veines se font voir. Ce pas normal, mes veines ne veulent jamais se montrer. _Je sais ce que je dis, il faut au moins trois tentatives pour me piquer en vue d'une prise de sang !_ Soudain la douleur me paralyse, je gémis et m'effondre au sol.

J'essaye de respirer comme je peux, mais j'étouffe, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps... Des vagues de chaleurs me parcourent, ma vue se floue. Je secoue ma tête pour me ressaisir, mais je commence à trembler. _Tu vas pas faire une crise de nerf maintenant Evy ?! Relève-toi !_ Les paumes contre le sol, à genoux j'essaye de me lever, sans succès. Je jure à haute voix frustrée.

Et là j'aperçois sur le carrelage des lignes qui apparaissent, elles sont rougeoyantes et forment un cercle autour de moi, non en fait _c'est_ ... J'ouvre les yeux en grand quand je reconnais un pentacle, une étoile à cinq sommets dans un cercle. _Putain Evy_ d _égage de là c'est mauvais signe ! J_ e n'arrive pas à bouger, je force sur mes muscles, mais on dirait qu'une force m'immobilise.

J'entends un son profond, puis des murmures, des voix que je ne reconnais pas. Ils parlent dans une langue étrange, _italien, latin, grec ?!_ Des symboles dans le pentacle scintille et une tâche noire au milieu apparaît, elle grandit de plus en plus. Je décide d'appeler à l'aide lorsque quelque chose d'invisible serre ma gorge. La peur m'envahit et mes yeux deviennent humides. Je retiens un sanglot et sens un souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mais il n'y a toujours rien devant moi.

Je ferme les yeux et une larme m'échappent, quelque chose de froid l'essuie et un murmure me parvient à l'oreille.

 ** _Noli flere ... filia ..._**

Tout d'un coup je me sens aspirée et puis le trou noir...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

 _POV EVY_

Je me réveille douloureusement et lentement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait 100 fois d'affilés l'attraction de l'Ascenseur. Je suis allongée sur mon dos et... J'ai l'impression d'être dans la neige. En ouvrant mes yeux mes derniers souvenirs dans les toilettes me reviennent, en remarquant la neige je découvre un paysage inconnu et...

 ** _Hoouuuuuuhouuuu ..._**

Je me tourne vers le bruit encore secouée, même complètement stone, j'aperçois un cheval noir puis un carrosse avec un homme aux rênes.

 **\- Sébastian pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?**

 **\- Je suis navré** ** _My Lord_** **, mais une sans-abris a domiciliée sur la route.**

 _Attend j'ai bien entendus ?! Une sans-abris ?!_ Je me lève péniblement et regarde l'homme de la pire façon possible que je puisse faire dans mon état. Il s'en aperçoit et sourit. La douleur à ma poitrine me rappelle à l'ordre et je gémis doucement. _Je veux pas me montrer faible devant ce mec_.

 **\- Bon sang Sébastian ce n'est pas le moment je veux rentrer tout de suite au manoir, je suis gelé !**

Je regarde vers l'origine de la voix, dans le carrosse je découvre la tête d'un enfant avec une expression froide et sévère, comme sa voix d'ailleurs... _Bon aller ! Reste polie et aimable Evy._

 **\- Excusez-moi messieurs mais pourriez-vous m'informer du lieu où nous sommes ainsi que l'heure s'il vous plait ?** _Voilà je ne peux pas faire mieux_.

Les deux hommes me regardent bizarrement puis se regardent entre eux, enfin le cocher me répond :

 **\- Nous sommes près de Londres et il est bientôt 20h Madame.**

 **\- Londres ?... en Angleterre vous voulez dire ?**

 **\- Et bien oui Madame cela fait sens.** Il me répond d'une voix moqueuse.

Avec un regard dans le vide je repense à ce qui s'est passé, puis en regardant le carrosse une explication me vient, elle est invraisemblable et irrationnel, mais je tente quand même :

 **\- Dites-moi euh...** J'éclaire ma voix. **Vous utilisez un carrosse et non une voiture par pure nostalgie ?** Je demande innocemment.

Ils me re-regardent bizarrement et l'enfant déclare froidement et amèrement :

 **\- Enfin qui diable êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que cette** **"voiture"** **dont vous parlez, le carrosse est un moyen de transport commun en ce temps, vous nous faites perdre notre temps, dégagez de la route !**

 _« En ce temps » a-t-il dit ?_ Mon cœur bat comme une machine à coudre. _Non non c'est pas possible..._ J'écarquille les yeux et demande ( _encore_ ) cette fois d'une petite voix effrayée par la réponse :

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas au XXIème siècle ?** D'une voix vraiment mais vraiment à peine audible.

Et là je trouve deux réactions :

 **\- Mais enfin que dites-vous ! Vous devriez arrêter la boisson et penser plutôt à manger et...** Il me regarde longuement et se reprend : **Enfin plutôt à vivre dans un lieu décent et à travailler.**

Sachant qu'il faisait référence à ma corpulence je me raidis un peu, mais laisse passer. Je suis habituée à ce genre de commentaire... Mais le cocher, ou plutôt le majordome j'en déduis vu la nature de leur dialogue, avait une autre réaction, _curiosité, mais pas choqué il est étrange_... Il dit :

 ** _\- My Lord_** **excusez mon intervention mais,** il se tourne vers moi, **Madame déclinez votre identité s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Euh... Non.** _Je ne donne pas mon nom je ne suis pas suicidaire_.

 **\- Je vous pris Madame, aucun préjudice ne vous sera fait.**

Je détourne le regard, _ce gars est un vrai gentleman, c'est mauvais_. **Mon nom est... Evy. Et vous ?**

 **\- Quelle perte de temps Sébastian !** Je sens un pincement de cœur, _salop de petite merde_.

 **\- Excusez** ** _My Lord_** **, mais je pense que cette jeune dame se trouve dans une** ** _mauvaise_** **situation.** _Tu n'imagines même pas..._

 **\- Écoutez, je sais que ça peut être dingue, mais je crois que... Euh...** Il me regarde, je baisse les yeux. **Que j'ai remontée dans le temps.** J'essaye de reprendre rapidement la parole pour expliquer mon cas : **Euh..Hum... Je suis de Paris, mais euh... Pas du...** Je regarde leurs habits et le carrosse, _bon à la louche..._ **XIXème siècle, mais du XXIème siècle.**

Un lourd silence pèse. _Je suis bonne pour la camisole !_ Je me sens fébrile, _c'est bon la crise de nerf arrive, je vais me réveiller de ce rêve j'espère !_

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...** Commence le jeune.

 **\- Maitre pardonnez-moi, mais je crois aux paroles de cette demoiselle, c'est un mystère à résoudre pour** ** _vous_** **il me semble.** Bizarre le ton qu'il utilise, c'est subtile, mais présent. _Il joue avec son Maître._

 **\- Hmmf... Oui je le crois en effet...** _*Soupire*_ **Bien nous réglerons cela au manoir.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Evy.** Il me tend la main.

 **\- Oh euh... Seulement Evy je ne suis pas habituée aux convenances, Monsieur, c'est assez déroutant.** Je me sens mal à aise en parlant si franchement, _je devrais éviter de trop leur donner d'information sur moi... Ouais c'est plus prudent..._

 **\- Lady Evy...** Mes joues rosissent un peu en entendant m'appeler comme cela **En ce temps il est mal vu d'être aussi familier entre connaissances ou même entre conjoints, les** ** _convenances_** **sont de rigueur.** Je rougis encore, mais je fronce les sourcils pour le cacher.

 **\- Dépêchons, je suis gelé en route !** Il tire les rideaux du carrosse. _Gamin hautain de m..._ Non on se calme !

 **\- Bien Mademoiselle veuillez monter je vous pris.** Je regarde sa main, j'hésite et me méfie, mais comment refuser une aide dans une situation pareille.

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Pas le choix.** Je dis dans un murmure en prenant sa main. Je le remercie et remarque qu'il sourit.

Nous commençons alors à partir vers ce « manoir ».

* * *

Je dois l'admettre, être dans un carrosse c'est la classe. Je suis assise à côté du « majordome » qui conduit, enfin « conduit », il tient plutôt les rênes du cheval. _D'ailleurs il est trop beau !_ Son pelage noir et sa crinière tout aussi noir... Je parle du cheval bien-sûr, pas du beau sexy majordome qui n'existe que dans les fantasmes et qui se trouve juste à côté de moi ! Non pas lui, je ne suis pas intéressée du tout... _*Tousse* Mais oui bien-sûr..._

 **\- Vous allez bien Lady Evy ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oh évidemment... Je suis tranquille comme quelqu'un qui vient de remonter deux siècles et ne sais toujours pas si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemars. Sinon ça va. Et vous ? Pas trop secoué de rencontrer une « sans abris » qui pense qu'elle vient du futur ?** Il me sourit encore.

 **\- Navré de vous avoir froissé.**

 **\- Nan...** Je lève la main. **Pas grave, j'aurais eu la même réaction.** Dis-je en riant un peu nerveuse et penaude.

Le silence est retombé vite. Je regarde la route et les alentours, un mot me vient à l'esprit : campagne. La route est de la terre brute au lieu du béton, les bords pleins de verdures, les arbres sont en masses pas loin. Je lève la tête et admire le ciel étoilé avec peu de nuage. Je souris et respire un bon coup.

 **\- Ça c'est la nature...**

 **\- Hmm ?** Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

 **\- Ça faisait un bail que je ne suis pas aller à la campagne.**

 **\- Un « bail » ?** _Oups, mon vocabulaire ne s'est pas mis à jour de mon environnement récent._

 **\- Je veux dire que ça fait longtemps. Désolé, j'oublie que vous avez un** ** _dialecte plus soutenu_** Je me moque un peu d'eux.

 **\- Je pense que c'est votre temps qui utilise un langage _plus familer_.** _Ah tu veux jouer..._

 **\- Peut-être, mais niveau technologie vous êtes encore à la ramasse...**

 **\- Mais nous restons civilisés et éduqué comparés à d'autres.** Me dit-il avec un ton joueur. _Tu m'insultes ? Bouge pas mec !_

 **\- Vos connaissances primitives ne peuvent, en médecine ou tout autre discipline, rivaliser avec nos prouesses scientifiques.**

 **\- Certes, mais** ** _vos avancés_** **sont dues à** ** _nos_** **connaissances** ** _préhistoriques_** _Ok il m'a mouché._ _Merde..._

 **\- ... Au moins on ne met pas 5 couches de vêtement pour sortir.** Dis-je tout bas.

 **\- L'hiver à Londres est rude et nous sommes prévoyants.**

 **\- Mouais... Autre temps, autres cultures j'imagine...** Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. **Ce n'est pas un peu chiant à mettre ?** Il me regarde. **Pardon, je voulais dire que vos habits ne sont-ils pas trop...** _Je cherche le mot, casse-couilles ? Nan Evy !..._ **_énervant_** **à mettre ?**

 **\- En aucune manière pour nous, cela dit les cadres des dames sont plus ardus à mettre.**

 **\- Cadres ?** Je l'interroge du regard et me sourit différemment et _ce regard_...

 **\- Voyons, les corsets des dames.**

 **\- Putain les corsets !** _Merde pas de vulgarité._ **Désolé... Mais les pauvres...** J'accole mon dos contre le carrosse et ferme les yeux en imaginant ce que ces dames subissent.

 **\- Ne portez-vous pas de corsets dans votre temps ?**

 **\- Oh non... Cela a été remplacé par le soutien-gorge, enfin c'est pour seulement la poitrine quoi.** Mes joues chauffent en parlant.

 **\- « Soutient-gorge » ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Laissez-tomber...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

 _POV EVY_

Après 20 minutes environs à profiter des étoiles et à respirer l'air pur, nous arrivons à ce fameux manoir et je dois dire qu'il porte bien son nom. En fait le terme manoir est un euphémisme, _c'est un château !_ Que tout le monde d'où je viens rêve d'y habiter.

J'étais bouche bée, littéralement j'avais la bouche grande ouverte.

 **\- Mademoiselle ?**

 **\- Hein ?!** Je me retourne et rejoints le majordome, l'enfant à l'air ennuyé. **Oui excusez-moi.** _J'ai pas l'air conne..._

J'avance doucement en admirant sur le jardin entourant le manoir, l'herbe est bien verte et entretenue. _Pourquoi j'ai jamais réussi à avoir la même chose dans mon jardin ?..._

Nous rentrons et je m'extasie encore, sur l'intérieur cette fois. _C'est beau et luxueux..._

 **\- Ouah...**

 **\- Je vois que le manoir de mon Maître vous enchante Lady Evy.** Il me sourit encore, _sérieux il sourit tout le temps ce gars ?! A force il doit avoir des crampes._

 **\- Euh... Oui c'est magnifique...**

 **\- Cessons ces paroles inutiles, venons en au fait, allons discuter dans mon bureau. Sébastian allez nous faire du thé.**

 **\- Yes _My Lord_. ** Dit le majordome en s'agenouillant.

 _Sérieusement ?! Non mais je suis tombée où !_ _J'aurais préféré aller dans les années 80 voir mes parents en secret, mais cela aurait pu être pire comme les années pendant les guerres ou la période de chasse aux sorcières, oh oui là je serais morte en moins de 2 minutes..._

Je suis le garçon en haut d'un bel escalier lustré, suivi de couloirs. _Un vrai labyrinthe !_ Mais aucune poussière, _impressionnant_. Passé une porte assez imposante, nous entrons dans le bureau, les meubles sont typiques de cette époque. _Oh le vieux bureau !_ Porte-plume et tout le toutim à l'ancienne.

 **\- Prenez place.** M'ordonne le jeune. _Quelle autorité..._ Il me désigne un canapé, je crois que ça s'appelle une causeuse, _ouais merci les Sims_...

Il s'installe sur le fauteuil adjacent, je l'imite en étant très douce, je suis brute de manière générale dans mes mouvements, je voudrais pas casser quelque chose ici...

 **\- Bien, Sébastian arrivera bientôt avec le thé, commençons donc.** L'enfant croise ses jambes et entrelace ses doigts, il a des manies très sérieuse, _c'est curieux et inquiétant_. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble.** Je vois qu'il me regarde plus sombrement.

 **\- Je doute sincèrement que « Evy » est un nom, même à votre époque.** _Il n'est pas naïf ce petit._

 **\- Que vous savez ou non, mon nom ne vous est pas nécessaire pour m'aider je pense.** _Détourne le sujet._

 **\- C'est grâce à ma charité que vous êtes ici, vous avez l'obligeance de le respecter.** _Ouais tu parles, c'est surtout grâce à ton majordome..._

 **\- Je l'ai en effet.** La porte s'ouvre et je vois Sébastian se joindre à nous avec le thé. Il se pose près de nous et sert son Maître. Il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Du sucre Mademoiselle ?** _Oh pitié arrête de m'appeler comme ça..._

 **\- Hum... Oui deux s'il te.. VOUS plaît.** Puis, je murmure : **Désolé...**

 **\- Inutile de s'excuser, vous n'êtes pas en faute _My Lady_.** _Ok, là il me tape sur le système_.

 **\- Il suffit Sébastian. Je n'aime pas me répéter Miss Evy.**

 **\- Moi non plus.**

 **\- C'est assez, dites votre véritable identité !**

 **\- Oh doucement _little boy_ ! Je n'ai aucunement manqué d'impolitesse ni à vous ou à votre majordome, ou en tout cas pas intentionnellement. D'ailleurs vous me demander mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le vôtre ! Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on donne le sien en premier !** _Et merde je me suis chauffée, bon autant gardé cet aspect surtout ne pas culpabiliser..._ L'enfant donne un regard mauvais et je trouve le majordome avec un plus grand sourire que tout à l'heure.

 **\- Sur ce point vous avez peut-être raison, mais je vous ferais remarquez que je vous ai invité chez moi et que vous nous avez retardés !** Il marque un point, _merde maintenant je culpabilise vraiment._

Je détourne mon regard et m'excuse, _encore_ , mais je reste sous le silence et refuse toujours de me présenter. Le garçon soupire longuement et prend la parole :

 **\- Je suis le Comte Ciel Phantomhive au service de sa Majesté et voici mon majordome Sebastian Michaelis.** Je tique sur le prénom, _Sébastian ? Comme Sébastien, mon père s'appelle aussi comme ça._ **Et vous, Miss « Evy » ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je n'ai pas d'autre choix...** Dis-je hésitante **. Mon nom est Evelyne...** Je fronçais les sourcils, _je leur dis ou pas ? Oh et puis..._ _*Tousse*_ **Evelyne Amély Eléanor Correa Da Silva. Satisfait ?**

 **\- Bien Miss Evelyne pouvez-vous maintenant nous en dire en peu plus sur vous, comme votre âge et les derniers événements que vous vous souvenez ?** Voilà la question que j'attendais, _mais est-ce qu'ils pourront m'aider ?_

 **\- J'ai 18 ans et je vis en France. Le dernier jour que je me souviens est le 20 Janvier 2016, à ce moment j'étais en cours à mon Université. J'ai soudain ressentis une douleur à...** _Comment je vais dire ça ? Entre mes seins, non trop vulgaire, poitrine ?_ Les deux hommes me fixaient et je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me sens rougir. **Bref une douleur donc je suis allée aux toilettes pour vérifier et c'est alors que je suis tombée, la douleur avait soudain augmentée. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'ai vu...** _Merde j'ai oublié cette partie, ils vont me prendre pour une dingue, je dis quoi ?_

 **\- Lady Evelyne ? Êtes-vous bien ?** Demande Sébastian.

 **\- Euh oui... Je...** _*Soupir*_ **S'il vous plait ne me prenez pas pour une dingue, une malade mentale ou pire...** Je les regarde et ils me font signe de continuer. **J'ai vu des lignes apparaître, elles étaient rouges, presque en feu... Elles ont formé un symbole autour de moi c'était...** Ils me regardent avec plus d'insistance, alors je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. **Un pentacle.**

 _Silence_

J'attends une réaction mais rien... Je lève alors la tête et vois le conte et son majordome qui se regardent complice de quelque chose. Le Conte se retourne vers moi et me dit directement :

 **\- Miss Evelyne...**

 **\- Evy tout court, s'il vous plait Monsieur le Comte**. Je le rectifie.

 **\- Oui Evy... êtes-vous superstitieuse ?**

Je le regarde avec étonnement, mais je lui réponds :

 **\- Eh bien si vous me demandez si je suis croyante, pas vraiment je suis éclectique.** Il me demande du regard. **En gros je suis quelqu'un qui n'est ni pour ni contre sur l'existence d'un ou plusieurs dieux.** _Je ne me mouille pas._ **Et si vous me demandez si je crois au faits surnaturels comme les fantômes ou autres, pas vraiment non plus, je crois en ce que je vois ou alors avec des preuves irréfutables.** _Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis dans la voie scientifique..._ **Cela répond à votre question**

 **\- Parfait.** Dit le conte en souriant, _un sourire à se méfier Evy, fais gaffe ils sont bizarres n'importe-qui t'aurais exorcisé à cette époque !_ **Miss Evy je vous propose, étant donné la situation, de devenir une employée au manoir Phantomhive, en attendant une possible solution bien sûr.**

Je le regarde déconcerté, _une employée ? Mes fesses une femme de ménage il veut dire !_ Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, soit je reste et je suis en « sécurité », soit je pars et je me retrouve à la rue...

 **\- Mais vous me croyez ? Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer en psychiatrie ?**

 **\- « Psychiatrie » ?**

 **\- Oui, là où on envoi les fous, dingues... Les cinglés quoi.** _Comme moi..._

 **\- Non, je vous ai offert mon aide et je respecte mes engagements.** _Cool..._ **Alors, quelle est votre réponse ?**

Je soupire longuement et profondément, c'est bon j'ai mon mal de crâne, _géniale... Formidable ! Je souhaite de tout cœur que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve._

 **\- Je n'ai toujours pas le choix, c'est évident... J'accepte...** Ils sourient. **Mais... avant de dire oui définitivement et que je le regrette amèrement... En quoi EXACTEMENT consiste mon travail comme « employée » ?**

 **\- Il est naturel de demander... Vous devrez entretenir le manoir, faire les tâches que Sébastian vous donnera et...** Il me lance un regard sérieux et inquisiteur. **Être fidèle et loyale envers moi.**

 **\- Je vois et au cas où je vous trahirais, votre majordome...** Je regarde Sébastian d'un œil méfiant. **Se chargera de me le faire regretter.** Sébastian me sourit méchamment. _*Déglutit*_ **N** **o problème. Juste si... Un jour, une solution se présente à moi de retourner chez moi, que ce soit dans quelques jours ou dans des années, n'espérons pas mais... Me laisserez-vous repartir ?** Je le suspecte du regard, il sourit et me répond positivement.

 _Bon... Ça aurait pu être pire. Oui, je suis toujours vivante et en un seul morceau._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

 _POV EVY_

Je me réveille après un long sommeil. Mes souvenirs me reviennent. La douleur, la voix... La neige, le cheval... Sébastian... _Merde..._

 **-** _*Soupir*_ **Cette fois j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir la boule au ventre...** Dis-je en me parlant à moi-même.

Je me redresse lentement, encore dans le brouillard. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux tout emmêlés, j'ai dû dormir en chemise de nuit à l'ancienne, ce majordome a insisté. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils en ont à ma taille... Debout je cherche mes vêtements que j'avais posés sur la chaise près du lit.

 **\- Merde, où je les ai foutus ? ...** Je regarde un peu partout sans succès. **Mais je suis pas folle quand même !** _C'est à vérifier._

 _On me les a volés ?!_ Je gémis frustrée, _pas le choix..._ J'ouvre doucement la porte et regarde des deux côtés. _Personne_. Je sors en cachant ma forme avec les mains comme pour me protéger, _heureusement j'ai choisie de garder mes sous-vêtements, j'ai eu raison de ne pas faire confiance là-dessus_.

Je marche dans cet enfer de labyrinthe cherchant quelqu'un pour... _Pourquoi hein ?_ Demander : hey ! Vous n'avez pas vu mes fringues ? _Super !_

 **\- Vous cherchez quelque chose Lady Evy ?** Je sursaute en criant et me retourne précipitamment.

 **\- Putain Sébastian...** Je soupire rassurée en mettant ma main sur le cœur. **J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !**

 **\- Mes excuses.** Dit-il en souriant. _Il se moque, le bâtard._

 **\- Ouais... Oh ! Vous n'avez pas vu mes affaires ?**

 **\- Les bouts de tissus ?**

 **\- Ces _bouts de tissus_ comme vous dites sont mes vêtements, où sont-ils ?**

 **\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus adéquate que vous portiez des vêtements de notre temps, alors je vous en ai disposé.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Ils ont servi pour la chaufferie des cuisines.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais t'es dingue ! D'où tu t'es permis de faire ça, bordel !** Il se penche soudain vers moi avec une tête de chien battu et la main sur le cœur.

 **\- Je ne pensais qu'à vous être utile, imaginé que quelqu'un soit tombé dessus par hasard, ça aurait été... _Contraignant_.** Sa voix est grave et proche de mon visage, je sens que je rugie.

 **\- Dégage...** Je lui siffle.

 **\- Vous êtes bien familière pour une jeune dame, _My Lady_. Vous voudriez peut-être vous habiller, rester en chemise de nuit n'est pas très adéquate.**

 **\- Vous me faites la morale mais, qui est-ce qui pique les affaires des autres pendant qu'ils dorment pour les brûler ? Hum ?!**

 **\- C'était pour votre sécurité.** Il souffle sur mon oreille. **_Evelyne._** Mes joues sont rouges tomate.

 **\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.** Dis-je sur un ton dangereux.

 **-** _*Sourire*_ **Veuillez me suivre pour vos nouveaux vêtements, Mey-Lin vous aidera.** Il se tourne et commence à marcher. _Connard_. Je le suis toujours sur les nerfs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois une silhouette féminine à quatre pattes, _sans jeu de mots_.

 **\- Oh non... Si Sébastian voit ça...**

 **\- Mey-Lin.**

 **-Aaah ! Sé...Sébastian... Je suis tellement désolée !**

Je vois une jeune femme habillé en tenue de gouvernante ou femme de ménage je ne sais pas trop. Elle est rousse que j'aime d'ailleurs et porte de grosses lunettes. Mon regard tombe sur du verre cassé au sol. _Je comprends mieux..._

 **\- Vous avez encore cassé la vaisselle du Maître Mey-Lin...** La voix de Sébastian est plus tendue, _bah il y a de quoi !_ **Cela fait la troisième fois ce matin.** _Trois fois ? Pas de bol la pauvre, ce n'est plus maladroite à ce stade..._

 **\- Désolé je...** Et en se levant elle renverse à côté d'elle un pot de fleur sur une console. Le vase éclate et rejoint les autres morceaux de verres. Je retiens un rire en mettant la main sur ma bouche mais, j'ai pitié pour elle, non seulement elle a tout cassé, mais Sébastian semble plus impatient. **Oh... Je vais...**

 **\- Laissez.** Dit Sébastian avec un visage impassible. _Et bien quel sang froid._ **Je m'en occupe, allez plutôt aider Lady Evy à s'habiller.**

 **\- Oh oui... Excusez-moi...** Dit-elle d'une petite voix. **Veuillez me suivre Madame.**

 **\- Bien-sûr.** Je réponds faiblement et en marchant je regarde derrière moi. Sébastian ramasse les morceaux et s'arrête deux secondes, nos regards se croisent et je tourne brusquement la tête honteuse. _Oups, ne plus le regarder..._

* * *

Nous arrivons ensuite dans une chambre moins luxueuse que celle où j'ai dormi, mais tout aussi chaleureuse.

 **\- Voici ma chambre. Pour vous Madame, je vais chercher une tenue de servante adéquate, mais je ne pense pas trouver un corsage à votre taille... Hum... Je pourrais demander à Sébas...**

 **\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas !** Je la coupe. **Je ne veux pas le corset, seulement la tenue suffira.** _Oui pas de corset !_

 **\- Mais... Il est utile pour..**

 **\- No problem ! J'ai ce qu'il me faut, mais merci quand même.** _Un soutif c'est utile, mais j'en ai qu'un... *Snif*_

 **\- Euh... Très bien. Attendez un instant Madame.**

 **\- Evy ! C'est mon nom.** _Putain ça va être épuisant de le répéter..._ **Et vous ?**

 **\- Mey-Lin. D'où est-ce que vous venez Evy ? Sébastian nous a prévenu de votre arrivée, mais il n'a pas dit un seul mot sur vous.**

 **\- J'imagine...** _C'est clair, un visiteur du futur est venue dire coucou !_ **Je viens de Paris.**

 **\- Vous êtes française ?!** Dit-elle en sautillant.

 **\- Oui ...**

 **\- Comment est-ce ? Est-ce vraiment comme les journaux parlent ? La ville de lumière et des amours ?** _Stop..._ **Et les boulangeries sont-elles dorées ?** _What ?!_

 **\- Tout doux Mey-Lin... Je peux vous tutoyer ?**

 **\- Bien entendu !**

 **\- Ok... Hum... La ville n'est pas aussi resplendissante ou féerique que tu le penses.** Je lui souris doucement. **C'est à peu près comme Londres, mais tu ajoutes la Tour Eiffel.** _A cette époque je pense qu'il existe beaucoup de similitude entre les deux villes._ **Tu as dit que je devais mettre une tenue de servante n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh je te l'apporte tout de suite.** Et elle court dans une autre pièce. Après quelque instant elle revient les bras chargés. **Ce sont différentes tailles, je ne savais pas laquelle prendre...**

 **\- Tu as bien fait merci.** J'étends chaque robe sur le lit. _Robe, géniale..._ En plus c'est une tenue de _maid_ , que beaucoup de pervers aiment à mon époque. _Magnifique..._

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Je pense que celle-ci est à ma taille, mais je vais devoir l'essayer pour vérifier.**

 **\- La salle de bain est là-bas.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide !** Et je ferme la porte.

Je souffle en reposant ma tête sur la porte, _ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... Aller go !_

Après moult essais, je réussis à mettre cette putain de robe. Je soupire de victoire et ouvre la porte.

 **\- La robe te vas bien, viens ! Il faut rejoindre les autres.**

 **\- Qui donc ?** Je commence à stresser, _une surprise... *Ironie*_

 **\- Les employés du manoir voyons. Allez !** Elle me tire par le bras et me guide encore dans ce labyrinthe. Une odeur de cramée me viens aux narines.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un feu ?**

 **\- Non... Bardroy !** Mey-Lin se précipite dans une pièce. En ouvrant, une fumée noire la souffle de plein fouet.

 **\- Mey-Lin !** J'accours vers elle. **Ca va ?** Au sol, elle gémit faiblement. Je la porte pour l'asseoir contre le mur un peu plus loin. _Ouais ma corpulence peut avoir des avantages, dont la force._

Après que je l'ai vérifiée, j'entre dans la pièce que je reconnais comme la cuisine. Je tousse doucement et essaye de voir à travers la fumée. J'aperçois une sorte de four où sors cette brume noire, sans réfléchir j'ouvre les fenêtres, attrape une serviette et me couvre le visage. J'en reprends une autre et la passe sous l'eau. J'ouvre le four attrape le plat, ou le truc à l'intérieur et le balance très loin dehors. J'entends quelqu'un et remarque un homme à terre. Je répète la même chose qu'avec Mey-Lin. Une fois fait je ferme la porte pour isoler la cuisine de nous. Je me libère le visage pour mieux respirer. _Putain c'était quoi ?_ Je me dirige vers les deux autres et me mets à leur niveau.

 **\- Ca va les gars ?** Ils gémissent tous les deux. **Sérieux, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?**

 **\- BARDROYYY !** Quelqu'un court vers nous en criant à la mort. Il s'arrête devant nous, c'est un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il est couvert de boue et affiche une tête de chien battu. **La fumée sortait des fenêtres et pour aider j'ai jeté de la terre dans la cuisine, je pensais que le feu s'arrêterait !**

 **\- Désolé, mais il n'y avait pas de feu. J'ai lancé le truc fumant dehors pour justement régler le problème.**

 **\- Oh... OOHHH...** Il se remet à crier de désespoir en tenant sa tête. **Ca n'a servi à rien, le jardin est maintenant tout abîmé ! Sébastian va me tuer...** Il finit à genoux presque en sanglot.

Je me relève et ouvre la cuisine. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu autant de bordel depuis ma chambre après la visite de mes cousines... Non seulement la suie a recouvert presque tous les meubles, mais des masses de terre s'ajoutent au tableau avec en arrière plan, un jardin dévasté. _C'est tout retourné !_

 **\- Putain de merde...** Je souffle. **Il y avait d'autre moyen tu sais ?!** Je me tourne vers le blondinet.

 **\- Je n'en voyais pas d'autres !...** _*Snif*_ Il se roule en boule pleurnichant.

 **\- Bordel, je suis tombée où ?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

 _POV EVY_

Durant les semaines suivantes, j'ai pu mieux faire _connaissance_ avec mes « collègues » : Finnian le jardinier, je dirais qu'il a peu près mon âge et aussi qu'il est très brut dans ces mouvements. Ensuite, il y a Mey-Linn la femme de ménage et donc, ma collègue directe, elle est mignonne et un peu myope. _C'est soit ses yeux ou ses lunettes qui ne vont pas._ Puis il y a Bardroy le cuisinier, il a un sens de l'humour qui rivaliserait avec celui de mon père, rien que de penser à ces deux-là ensemble me fait sourire. Enfin il y a Tanaka, un vieux majordome qui sert depuis longtemps la famille Phantomhive, il peut être sérieux, mais la majorité du temps il a un air sénile avec sa tasse de thé...

Bref tous sont plus bizarres les uns que les autres, entres le sénile qui apparaît quand ça lui chante, le jardinier qui détruit le jardin, la femme de ménage qui brise n'importe quel verre et un cuistot qui crame la nourriture au chalumeau... _Chalumeau ?! Non sérieux ?!_ Je l'ai arrêté à temps avant qu'il ne brûle le dîner d'un soir. Son excuse :

 **\- Bah c'est plus rapide !** Je le regarde encore les yeux grands ouverts et lui hurle dessus.

 **\- Mais t'es dingue ! Tu veux cramer le manoir ?! Et tous nous tuer brûlés ou intoxiqués ?!**

A ce moment Sébastian est entré dans la cuisine, je me retourne vers lui honteuse d'avoir criée et aussi qu'il m'est entendu, je ne voulais pas perdre mon sang froid en particulier devant lui.

 **\- Ah Sébastiaann... euh,** Bardroy bredouille en cachant son engin derrière son dos, **je m..m'apprêtais à.. à commencer la cuisson d..ddu dîné.** Il sourit comme il peut.

Sébastian lui lance un regard noir et sombre et... Attend, il a les yeux rouges ! _Et il n'y a que maintenant que tu le réalises Evy ?!_ J'en perdais mes pensées.

 **\- Bardroy avez-vous encore essayé de faire cuire le diner avec un chalumeau ?** Demande Sébastian qui a une aura effrayante. _C'est quoi cette aura noire, une dirait... *Frissons* C'est démoniaque !_

Je remarque Bardroy en une très très mauvaise position et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aider :

 **\- C'est moi !** Les deux hommes me regardent étonnés. **C'est ma faute je...** _Une excuse, trouve Evy !_ **J..j'ai trop pressée Bardroy et .. Et il voulait faire au plus vite,** je fais un sourire désolé, **alors qu'il n'y avait pas le feu.** _Enfin cela n'allait pas tarder !_ **Désolé c'est entièrement ma faute !** _Mais arrête tu t'enfonces pour rien Evy !_ Bardroy me regarde les yeux brillants de gratitude, mais fais signe que je suis allée trop loin et que je cours à ma perte.

Sébastian me regarde avec un grand étonnement puis sourit méchamment :

 **\- C'était inapproprié de votre part Miss Evy.** _Je culpabilise, mais pourquoi bordel ?!_ **Je vais vous assigner à un travail lourd comme punition.** Me dit-il.

 _Du travail, encore et toujours !_ Bah cela ne me dérange pas mais bon ça va me soûler plus vite que prévu si je continus à secourir les autres pour leurs conneries.

Je suis maintenant à 22h dans la cuisine, en train de récurer les moindres recoins, Bardroy a été assigné au dessert et... Je me retrouve à nettoyer ces conneries. En nettoyant je me rends compte que mon bras est, comment dire... moins lourd. Je me regarde de plus près, _j'ai maigri non ?_ Je m'arrête et inspecte mon reflet sur la fenêtre. Et en effet j'ai un peu maigri, la robe me tombe encore un peu plus qu'avant...

 **\- C'est bizarre** Me dis-je à voix haute. Je touche mon visage, mes bras et mon ventre. **Mais alors vraiment bizarre... Même inquiétant...** Je finis en murmurant.

 **\- Lady Evy ?** Je sursaute de surprise et me retourne vivement vers la voix.

 **\- OOhh putain ! Mais t'es malade ?!** Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

 **\- Eh bien quelle spontanéité !**

Je rougis fortement, honteuse de me montrer à lui. _Sébastian est pour moi une forme d'autorité que j'ai envie de démonter !_ Sérieux, il est perfectionniste et rigoureux, ne tolère aucune pause. En plus il fait tout à la perfection ; j'ai voulue une fois, _bon d'accord tout le temps_ , savoir comment il travaillait. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir, à croire qu'il avait fini avant même de commencer. _Ou d'une rapidité extrême..._ C'est pour cela que je me méfies de lui. Mais quand je suis avec lui, j'ai une impression de sécurité voir de bien-être, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours envie de me rapprocher de lui, d'apprendre à le connaître et aussi de l'embrasser... _STOP EVY TU ES CHARMÉE PAR CE MEC !_ C'est vrai, cela ne fait que deux semaines, _je ne peux pas être attirée par ce beau et sexy majordome !_ Il ne faut pas d'ailleurs.

 **\- Lady Evy ?** Je sors de mes pensées et remarque Sébastian près de mon visage, trop près et je sens mes joue chauffées.

 **\- SSSEEsssébastian !** Je recule en fronçant les sourcils pour paraitre en colère. **Qu'est-ce que... Cela vous plait de surprendre les autres ?!**

 **\- J'avais frappé, mais vous étiez dans la lune, même encore à l'instant vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées.** Il ajoute avec une voix grave et envoutante : **Est-ce moi qui vous fais rougir ?**

 **\- Absolument pas ! Je suis tout simplement en colère !**

 **\- En colère contre moi je suppose ?** Me dis-t-il en gardant encore et toujours un sourire.

 **\- OUI !** Ma réponse est sortie d'un coup. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que même si c'est de la colère ou non, c'est bien lui qui me fait rougir. **Merde !** Je lui lance et me retourne furieuse au travail.

 _POV NORMAL_

Sébastian s'approche d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque et se colle à son dos, Evy est surprise et rougis.

 **\- Que... ?!**

 **\- Lady Evy puis-je vous montrer comment nettoyer plus efficacement ?** Dis-t-il dans un souffle près de l'oreille d'Evy.

 **\- Eeuu... Bien évidemment !** Elle répond faussement irritée.

Sébastian est content de son effet, mais garde son air « professionnel », en guidant ses gestes, Sébastien profite de cette proximité pour sentir les cheveux et la peau d'Evy... Son odeur est enivrant, il veut encore rester comme ça mais s'arrête lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle aussi en profitait. Même s'il est satisfait qu'elle est attirée par lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être sadique. Et en effet, en reculant il perçoit qu'Evy est déçue par son mouvement.

 **\- Bien je pense que maintenant votre nettoyage sera moins laborieux et plus efficace.**

 **\- Oui certainement...** Lui répondit-elle.

* * *

 _POV EVY_

 _Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de faire ?! Et moi je n'ai rien fait ? Je suis restée comme une conne à le laisser faire, j'en ai même pris goût !_

Les tâches terminées, je rentre dans ma chambre pour un bon bain. D'ailleurs c'est galère comme il n'y pas de douche, je dois me faire un bain à chaque fois. _J'avoue j'aime les bains... Mais c'est long à préparer et pour se nettoyer c'est chiant !_ Je souffle et attend patiemment que l'eau monte. Une fois dedans je ferme les yeux et détend mes muscles. _Ok... C'est le pied !_

Je pense à ma situation, ou plutôt j'évalue à quel point je suis dans la merde... _Jusqu'au cou pas moins !_ Sérieux, moi qui pensais que les trucs temporels c'était que de la fiction, qui va croire ça ? _A part les fans de Star Trek et encore..._ Je rigole doucement. Une chanson me vient en tête je ne sais pourquoi, des fois les pensées vont vraiment dans n'importe quelle direction. C'est une musique d'été que l'on met qu'en vacance pour danser.

 **\- Mmmh... Mmhh... Zumba Hey..** Je fredonne doucement en souriant. **Zumba Ah...** Je m'éclate de rire. Je suis vraiment en stress pour péter des câbles.

Une fois calmée je soupire de tristesse. _Et si je ne rentre pas ?_ Mon cœur se serre de douleur. _Non je veux rentrer !_ Je sors du bain et me sèche. Enrouler d'une serviette je vais prendre la chemise de nuit sur la chaise, mais je ne la trouve pas...

 **\- Non... Pas encore...** _*Soupire*_ Et je me rends compte que mes sous-vêtements ne sont plus là aussi. **Putain il va m'entendre...** J'ouvre la porte furax et m'élance dans le couloir. Après 5 minutes je perds patience en ne croisant personne. Et comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, je gueule : **Sébastien Michaelis ! Si vous ne me rendez pas tout de suite mes affaires, je vous pète la gueule à grand coup dans les valseuses !** _Ouais ok, sous la colère on peut dire plein de conneries..._

Je sens mon sang bouillonner et je suis prête à lui en mettre une. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'arrive pas par derrière comme à son habitude. Mais rien. _Le truc qui m'exaspère le plus c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule_. Si je vois sa sale gueule de sexy majordome, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire...

 **\- Lady Evy ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en serviette dans le couloir ? Vous allez attraper froid.** Je me retourne doucement armée de mon regard tueur. Je le vois debout à quelque mètre de moi avec un sourire que je vais lui faire ravaler.

 **\- Toi...** Je le pointe du doigt en serrant bien ma serviette, qui heureusement peut me couvrir la majeure partie du corps. **Où sont mes affaires ...?** Dis-je d'une voix menaçante en m'approchant de lui.

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas, je m'en suis occupé My Lady.**

 **\- Espèce de salaud !** Je vais pour le frapper, mais il esquive au dernier moment.

 **\- Lady Ev ...**

 **\- TA GUEULE ! Tu prends des trucs qui ne sont pas à toi et tu les brûles, non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!** J'essaye à nouveau de le frapper, mais il est rapide.

 **\- S'il vous plai...**

\- **NON ! J'en ai râle cul de tout ça !** J'hurle en fermant les yeux de colère sous le stress. **Et toi tu es le pire homme hypocrite, connard et sexy à la con que j'ai jamais rencontrée !** Je vais pour lui mettre un violent coup de pied, mais il l'attrape et sans que je me rende compte, je suis plaquée au mur.

Mon souffle se coupe, je sens son corps collé à ma poitrine, sa main tient ma cuisse qui ouvre un peu la serviette qui révèle le début de ma hanche. Son autre main me tient au bas de mon dos et son visage est proche du mien. Ma respiration est dure à cause de ma hausse de colère. Je sens un battement fort dans ma tête et mains se sont mises instinctivement sur ses épaules.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer, je sens que Sébastian frotte son front doucement contre le mien et fait des mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts sur ma cuisse.

 **\- Du calme...** Dit-il d'une voix grave qui me fait fondre. Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son torse, je remarque combien il est grand. Il commence des légères caresses en descendant et montant sa main sur mon dos. Mon cœur ralentit au rythme de ses caresses. J'ai du mal à penser quoique ce soit, _surtout quand je suis près de lui_. Après quelques minutes j'arrive à revenir sur la situation.

 **\- Désolé...** Je dis en chuchotant.

 **\- Ça ne fait rien.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Chut...** Il souffle dans mon cou et je frisonne. **Je comprends votre frustration s'est accumulé, je suis en partie responsable. Vos affaires ainsi que votre chemise de nuit sont au lavage, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus agréable pour vous, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.** _Putain ce mec..._ **Votre colère est justifiée.**

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je reste en colère contre toi...** J'ai dit sans réfléchir. Je l'entends rire un peu.

 **\- Vous me tutoyez _Evelyne_... ?** _Cette voix... Je vais me liquéfier à force._

 **\- A ce stade...** Je me redresse et me rends compte de notre position, mes joues rougissent.

 **\- Il serait meilleur de revenir à ta chambre _Evelyne_ , une autre chemise de nuit est à ta disposition.** Il se sépare de moi et je rajuste la serviette.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.** Je souffle en marchant.

 **\- Mais j'aime _Evelyne_.**

 **\- Arrête.** Dis-je froidement. Je devine clairement qu'il sourit derrière mon dos.

Arrivée devant ma chambre, je lui souhaite bonne nuit et enfile vite la chemise pour plonger dans le lit. _Ce mec... C'est mauvais je vais trop m'y habituer_. Je m'endors alors avec un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

 _POV EVY_

Je suis au chaud, à l'aise et loin de tout problème... Mais des coups à la porte m'extirpe de mon sommeil sans rêve, mais tellement reposant. Je plonge ma tête dans les oreillers pour y retourner. J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher.

 **\- Il est l'heure Evy.** Dit une voix fluette. _Ça doit être Mey-Lin..._ Je gémis en réponse. **Evy réveille-toi.** Je ne bouge toujours pas. _Non pas envie..._ Elle me secoue, tire les rideaux, tapote sur le lit pour faire du bruit. Mais je ne bouge toujours pas, _quand j'ai pas envie..._ Je l'entends ressortir. Après un moment le sommeil revient petit à petit lorsque soudain je suis tirée du lit.

 **\- Il faut se lever Lady Evy.** _Non..._ Je prends conscience que je suis maintenue en l'air encore dans les couvertures. J'halète de peur quand je regarde que je ne touche pas le sol.

 **\- Pose-moi Sébastian !**

 **\- Je pensais que tu voulais dormir _Evelyne_ ?** J'essaye de m'agripper à lui et hausse le ton sous la peur.

 **\- Descends-moi !** Il s'exécute et une fois au sol, je m'accroupis sur les genoux pour me reprendre. **J'ai du mal ce matin c'est tout...** _Il ne faut pas qu'il sache._

 **\- Bien entendu...**

 **\- J'arrive ok ?!**

 **\- Il ne faut pas trop traîner _Evelyne_.** Et il sort de la chambre.

 **\- C'est EVY !** *Souffle*

Je me lève et remet en ordre le lit. _Bon aller !_ Direction salle de bain pour mettre ce costume et allons jouer à la ménagère qui sauve ce putain personnel des corvées ! _Ouais... !_ Une fois sortie de la chambre je vais rejoindre Mey-Lin qui a sûrement cassée encore quelque chose. Je m'arrête net à cause de la douleur à ma poitrine. J'appuie entre mes seins et respire lentement. Ça s'apaise un peu, mais je la sens toujours.

 **\- Peut-être que je devrais leur dire...** _*Souffle*_ **Oh...** **Ça passera.**

Les jours qui suivirent n'ont pas été mieux. Chaque jour j'avais encore mal dans ma poitrine, mais je ne disais rien. D'ailleurs un fait insolite, tous les matins je perdais du poids. Ma corpulence s'amincit au fur des jours de la semaine. Je me suis inquiétée, les traces sur ma peau disparurent en même temps que les kilos.

Pendant que je me regarde en détail dans mon bain Sébastian frappas à la porte :

 **\- Lady Evy tout va bien ?**

 **\- O...OOOui Oui très bien !** Dis-je surprise et gênée.

 **\- Êtes-vous certaine ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis j..je...** _Réfléchis !_ **Je suis restée dans mes pensées.** _Best Idea EVER *Ironie*_ **Désolé j'arrive tout de suite !**

En sortant habillée de ma chambre, Sébastian me regarde de haut en bas, je savais qu'il avait remarquée c'était d'autant plus gênant.

 **\- Es-tu en train d'essayer une technique de régime _Evy_ ? ** Je rougis furieusement.

 **\- Jamais de ma vie je me priverais de nourriture ou abîmerais mon corps contre ma corpulence héréditaire !** _Fait chier j'en ai trop dit._

 **\- Désolé** **je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais te taquiner.**

 **\- Oui et bien saches quand même que je ne rends pas mes repas après manger, ou que je ne me découpe pas la viande à coup de hachette !** Il me regarde amusé.

 **\- Alors,** ** _My Lady_** **redevient certainement elle-même je suppose.**

« _Redevient elle-même_ » Je répète pensivement quand je réalise ce qu'il a dit. **Hein ? Quoi ? Sébastian ?!** Il a disparu. C'est là que j'ai commencée à avoir quelques soupçons sur lui.

* * *

Depuis, mon poids s'est stabilisé autour des 75 kilos. Je m'inspecte et je vois que j'ai gardée mes poignets d'amour, _beaucoup plus mignon au passage_. Que je n'ai plus de bourrelets, _juste un peu de ventre,_ mais je reste quand même bien en chair. _Tant mieux, je trouve que c'est idéale._

Mon visage c'est aussi affiné, _c'est... déroutant de se voir ainsi_. Mais je garde mes cheveux bruns foncés méditerranéens, ondulés parfois même bouclés que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Mes yeux sont de la même couleur, ma mère me disait que j'ai des yeux de cochon, _bonjour la comparaison_. Et comparée à moi, elle a des yeux noisettes (marron à l'ombre, vert à la lumière), mon père a les yeux bleus. _D'ailleurs maintenant j'ai peur de regarder les personnes aux yeux bleus, c'est idiot mais bon..._ Et mon frère a les yeux verts pur. En somme j'ai des yeux de merde, _littéralement_.

Mais la partie que je suis fière de garder et en même temps déçu : c'est ma poitrine. Elle était avant ma transformation assez prononcée, _tu veux dire énorme oui !_ Maintenant elle s'est raffermie et embellie mais ... _Elle toujours prononcée !_ Mes problèmes de dos n'ont pas finis de me faire chier.

Les jours défilaient à toute allure, mais aucune solution en vue, de toute façon j'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer dans ce manoir. Chaque jour, je sauvais au moins la mise à un des _trois rigolos_ et à chaque fois une punition de Sébastian...

Dans ces moments il me rappelle vraiment mon père, pas pour le travail en plus parce que ce n'était pas les mœurs de mes parents, eux c'étaient les fessées. Aux fesses généralement et une tarte quand cela allait trop loin. Mais à partir du collège c'était plus « interdit d'ordinateur » pendant une semaine et sécurisait l'ordinateur, mais j'avais vite découvert le code et feintais mon père là-dessus. Sinon il n'y avait pas de « interdit de sorties » ou autre puisque je ne sortais jamais, je préférais rester à la maison jouer. Déjà à la fin primaire j'étais une gameuse, comme mon frère. _Ah mon frère !_ On s'entendait très bien, puis au début du collège on était comme chien et chat, mais on est redevenu inséparable à la fin. _Il me manque..._

 **\- C'est intéressant le nombre d'expression que tu fais en quelques minutes.**

Je sursaute et me tourne par surprise, je vois Sébastian à la porte de la bibliothèque où il m'avait assignée comme punition pour ranger et nettoyer la salle. Je soupire exaspérée qu'on me surprend de cette manière, _j'y suis trop vulnérable et je n'aime pas ça !_

 **\- Je t'ai fait peur My Lady ?**

Il était tard 22h, certes pour moi normalement c'est tôt, mais se réveiller à 5h du matin et faire toutes ses tâches, _plus les punitions !_ J'étais crevées et pas d'humeur à faire attention à mes manières :

 **\- Évidemment ! Arriver en silence et surprendre les gens quand ils sont occupés ailleurs, comme travailler... Oui ça fait peur, n'as-tu pas D'AUTRES PASSE-TEMPS !** J'ai haussée le ton sur les derniers mots et je le regrette déjà. *Soupire* **D** **ésolé Sébastian je suis plutôt fatiguée... Souhaites-tu quelque chose ?** Étonné par mon changement direct il me regarde surpris et amusé.

 **\- Je voulais simplement vérifier si tu faisais tes tâches.**

 **\- Corvées tu veux dire.** Je lui réplique amèrement.

 **\- Eh bien cela ne se serait pas produit si tu n'avais pas sauvée les trois idiots.**

 **\- Les trois idiots ?** _Il parle d'eux ainsi ?! Moi au moins c'est gentil rigolos mais idiots ?!_ **Comment osez-vous parler d'eux ainsi ?!** _Merde Evy Rebelle ACTIVER._ **Ils ne sont peut-être pas parfait, même médiocre, mais au moins ils s'investissent et mettent leur cœur dans leur travail et leur loyauté. Comparer à vous, où tout ce que vous faites est _SI_ parfait et irréprochable !** _Arrête tu vas loin Evy !_ **D'ailleurs trop parfait, étrangement rapide voir même inhumain !** _STOP Evy !_ Trop tard, Sébastian m'a donné un sourire démoniaque et a disparu.

C'est à ce moment que tu es devenu clair, _pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée plus tôt ?!_ Cela explique pourquoi qu'ils m'ont gardé et non exorcisés, ils ont, ou tout du moins Sébastian, une idée de ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Je sens soudain des mains sur mes hanches, je sursaute et inspire de surprise. Sébastian se tient derrière moi et respire contre mon gèle sur place, mais je me reprend vite en essayant de me dégager. Seulement il est tenace, _allez Evy donne lui un coup où je pense !_ Bonne idée, même si c'est un démon c'est toujours un mâle. Je tourne sur moi-même pour lui faire face et lance un coup de genou entre ses jambes. Il recule d'un bond au dernier moment et me sourit sombrement. _*Déglutit*_ _Casse-toi Evy c'est dangereux !_ Je fais demi-tourne et cours comme je n'ai jamais courue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

 _POV EVY_

Haletante, je cours dans le manoir complètement paniquée. _J'ai découvert que Sébastian est un démon et le seul truc qui me vient c'est de le provoquer !_

 **\- Quelle conne !** Je me réprimande à voix haute.

Je réfléchis en vitesse comment je pourrais me défendre contre lui mais... Tout ce qui me vient est ridicule : un crucifix, une bible, de l'eau bénite, un prêtre, un ange, de l'argent, une incantation... _Vade Retro Satanas ? Pff.._. Rien de concret et que je n'ai pas à disposition de toute façon.

Je m'arrête pour reprendre ma respiration et me rend compte que je suis perdue, je panique encore plus.

 **\- Une petite chose égarée et paniquée, voulez-vous que je vous apaise ?** Dis une voix suave et diabolique.

Je crie encore de surprise, _décidément il ne fait que ça !_ Sous adrénaline je fonce droit devant moi, à l'affût de la moindre arme. J'entre dans ce que je reconnais un bureau et aperçoit deux épées au mur. Je cours prendre non pas une, mais les deux. _Bon, un démon c'est rien hein... ? C'est moins pire que... Que quoi merde ?!_ Je m'égare et ce n'est pas le moment. Je peux sentir l'adrénaline courser dans tout mon système. Je respire un bon coup, _aller !_

Je retourne dans le couloir prête à attaquer, je regarde autour de moi et dit d'un ton résolu :

 **\- Maintenant que je sais que t'es un démon et que le Comte n'est certainement pas innocent à ce sujet, as-tu l'intention de me tuer ? Parce qu'il est pour moi hors de question de me faire tuer par toi et dans une tenue pareille** _C'est vrai, se faire tuer par un démon en robe de "maid", c'est trop cliché ! J'ai ma fierté bordel !_

 **\- Mon intention est tout autre _Evelyne_... Quant à ta tenue, elle est pour moi adéquate à mon idée.**

Je me sens rougir en l'écoutant et découvre sa silhouette dans la pénombre, qui s'avance vers moi. Je tends les épées :

 **\- N'approches pas !**

 **\- Oh... _Evelyne_ sérieusement... Crois-tu que ces armes auront un quelconque effet sur moi, surtout entre tes mains. ** Son sourire s'agrandit.

Là je suis furieuse, je fronce les sourcils. _Ah ouais c'est ça ?_ Je m'élance sur lui en colère et l'attaque. Je succède les coups, mais il les esquive sans problème en se déviant un peu à chaque fois. _Merde j'y arrive pas..._ Je lâche une épée pour me concentrer à le toucher. Au cours de cet affrontement, je me sens étrange... Comme si j'étais enfin _vivante_. _Peut-être parce que je suis en danger de mort..._ De plus, je commence à le voir bouger, d'habitude pour moi c'est comme s'il se téléportait. Mais là je le vois. C'est furtif, mais maintenant je le suis du regard. J'anticipe son mouvement et je brandis l'épée. Il la stoppe d'un coup en l'attrapant avec ses paumes.

 **\- Impressionnant, tu progresse plus rapidement que prévu...**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** Je souffle en reprenant ma respiration.

Il me saisit en me désarmant. Je me sens poussée contre un mur un peu brutalement. Mon souffle est coupé, je reprends à peine ma respiration que Sébastian se colle à moi et me dit tout bas, derrière mon oreille :

 **\- Du calme _Evelyne_ , sois gentille et laisse toi faire...**

Je souffle gênée quand soudain la douleur jusque là oublié refait surface. Je gémis de douleur et halète en essayant d'avoir une respiration normale tout en appuyant sur ma poitrine.

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai mal... ?** Je réussis à dire.

 **\- C'est normal, je vais t'aider.** Il saisit doucement ma main de la poitrine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?** Je demande d'une faible voix presque à l'agonie à mes oreilles.

 **\- Chut... Ne t'en fais pas je vais simplement t'apaiser et...** il me regarde d'une manière que ne l'ai jamais vu faire, _c'est de la tendresse ?_ **... Retarder le processus.**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse. J'écarquille les yeux, _what ?!_ J'étais déjà confuse à cause de la douleur, là je suis plus qu'étourdit. Il remue les lèvres et joue avec les miennes, mais je ne réagis toujours pas. La douleur me poignarde et j'essaye de le pousser en gémissant faiblement, mais il continue. Il passe doucement la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès, mais je refuse. _J'ai toujours ma fierté_.

Il ne semble pas très content et me lève au mur en plaçant son genou entre mes jambes. Sous la surprise j'ouvre la bouche et il en profite pour approfondir le baiser. Je suis sous son contrôle, je m'agrippe comme je peux sur ses épaules pour éviter le plus possible que mon entre-jambe touche son genou, mais ce n'est pas très réussit. Il joue avec ma langue et inspecte tous les recoins de ma bouche, je ne peux pas réprimer un gémissement. Mais le plaisir s'évanouit vite lorsque la douleur se propage dans tous mon corps. J'essaye de le repousser Sebastian en gémissant et en le frappant de mes faibles mains. Sébastian reste stoïque et me serre un peu plus pour me retenir.

La douleur augmente encore en même temps que la chaleur en moi, cette fois je ne peux pas retenir quelques larmes, j'ai l'impression que des centaines d'épées transpercent chaque partie de mon corps. Je m'entends chouiner, _je suis pitoyable..._ Sébastian attrape mes poignets en mouvements et me les retiens d'une main au-dessus de ma tête. Je repose cette fois complètement sur son genou qui appuie contre mon intimité, je me sens chaude à cet endroit. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Evy !_

L'autre main de Sébastian touche ma mâchoire pour descendre le long de mon cou et je suis son regard jusqu'à ma poitrine. Arrivé à mon décolleté, il tire vers le bas le tissus. Je réagis violemment en lui balançant mes jambes. Cette fois plusieurs larmes coulent le long de mes joues, j'ai terriblement mal, mais en plus je me fais humilier, _il va me violer ?!_ Soudain sa main appui avec sa paume à l'origine de ma douleur entre mes seins. J'hurle, mais mon hurlement est étouffé par la bouche de Sébastian. Je gémis de plus en plus et sens un truc... Comme une... _Énergie_. Elle se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Petit à petit mes membres s'engourdissent. La douleur s'estompe lentement comme je tombe doucement dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

 _POV EVY_

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai un sacré mal de crâne, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement et je vois complètement flou. Je clignote des yeux pour mieux voir en me redressant avec difficultés. Je reconnais un lit où je suis allongée sous des couvertures, très douce d'ailleurs. J'inspecte l'endroit où je suis. C'est une sorte de... Chambre avec un lit, _sans blague._ Une armoire, des meubles, une fenêtre dont les rideaux sont fermés et deux portes. _C'est ma chambre je crois..._

Soulagée que je sois seule, j'en profite pour me remémorer ce qui m'est arrivée. Je revoie Sébastian... _Ah oui !_ C'est un démon et il m'a poursuivit dans le manoir... De qui... ? Euh... _Ah oui !_ C'est celui de Ciel Phantomhive. Je me souviens maintenant, j'ai remonté deux siècles dans le temps et j'ai accepté d'être une « employée » dans ce manoir. Je souris en me souvenant de mes collègues et leurs « travaux ». Mais mes derniers souvenirs sont flous et brouillés.

Soudain j'entends frapper à la porte.

 **\- Oui ?** Je demande avec une petite crainte.

 **\- Evy ?** Demande une petite voix.

 **\- Mey-Linn ? C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oh je suis tellement soulagée de te voir éveiller Evy, j'ai eu tellement comme tout le monde d'ailleurs !** Elle rentre brusquement.

 **\- Mey calme toi, j'ai un peu mal à la tête c'est tout...** _R_ _eine de l'euphémisme_. **Q** **u'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens plus ?**

 **\- C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande.** Je souris à elle pour la détendre, elle est vraiment tendue.

 **\- OOOooohh Evy !** Elle m'enlace et je me choque sur place

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mey? Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état là ?**

 **\- Ttttu...** _*Snif*_ **tu es restée...** _*Snif*_ **endormie pendant 2 jours !** Elle éclate en sanglot.

Je suis restée sur les fesses. _2 jours ?!_ Je réfléchis 2 secondes : Sébastian en est pour quelque chose, ou moins il sait ! Je regarde Mey, elle est attendrissante je vais la rassurer, _Evy ne montre pas tes faiblesses !_ Mais je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un comme ça :

 **\- Calme-toi Mey, ce n'est que 2 jours c'est à mon avis ma fatigue accumulée.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** _*Snif*_

 **\- Mais oui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Mais quand même !**

 **\- J'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Dis-moi, je dois voir Sébastian, tu sais où il est ?**

 **\- Au bureau du jeune Maître.**

 **\- Tant mieux, je dois aussi lui parler.**

Je descends du lit, mais je suis prise de petits vertiges. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée, mais je sais une chose : _si je n'ai aucune explication des deux hommes, ça va barder !_ Après avoir vérifié si j'étais à peu près présentable, je fonce en direction du bureau.

 ** _Toc Toc_**

 **\- Entrez. Oh ! C'est vous Evy, comment allez-vous ?** Me demande Ciel. Je lance un regard noir aux deux hommes, je me sens bouillir rien que de les voir faire comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois, que m'est-il arrivée ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de mes derniers souvenirs ? Allez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi avez-vous un putain de démon en serviteur ? VOUS M'EXPLIQUEZ TOUT CE BORDEL ?!** J'ai littéralement pétée un boulon. **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! REPONDS-MOI !** Je cris à Sébastian en attrapant le col de sa veste et en le secouant.

 **\- Calmez-vous Evy !** M'ordonne Ciel. Je me retourne vers Ciel encore plus menaçante.

 **\- Que je me calme ? Me calme ?** Cette fois ma voix est calme mais dangereuse.

Sébastian m'attrape au moment où j'allais attraper Ciel et colle mon dos contre sa poitrine. J'ai soudain des flashs de Sébastian et moi... Je revoie la scène avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Prise d'une panique et aussi d'une gêne je me dégage brusquement.

 **\- Je me souviens... Tu...** Je rougis en pointant Sébastian. **Sérieusement je veux des réponses !** Je demande en me tournant vers Ciel.

 _\- *Soupir*_ **Vous les aurez vos réponses, mais calmez-vous !** Me répond Ciel. Je l'écoute et m'assoie sur le fauteuil qu'il me propose. **Dans votre situation je suppose qu'il est nécessaire de vous expliquer...**

 **\- Ma situation ?!** Je le coupe.

 **- _Evelyne_ tu devrais te calmer.** Dit doucement Sébastian voulant poser sa main sur mon épaule.

 **- _Ne me touche pas..._ ** Lui répondis-je amèrement en esquivant son geste.

 **\- Evy !** M'interpelle Ciel. **Sébastian allez nous préparer du thé.**

 **\- Yes** ** _My Lord_** Dit Sébastian agenouillé. En sortant il me lance un regard fumant. Des frissons me parcourent mon dos.

 **\- Bien. Maintenant Evy, je suis disposé pour répondre à vos questions.**

 **\- Merci. Eh bien ... Euhh... Par où commencer ?... Ah ! Pourquoi vous avez un démon comme serviteur ? Et pourquoi un démon sert-il un humain ? A moins que vous aussi vous en êtes un... ?** En balançant mes questions je m'emballe.

 **\- Doucement !** _*Tousse*_ **Je ne suis pas un démon. Sébastian est un démon avec qui j'ai passé un pacte et cet accord repose sur les services de Sébastian.**

 **\- Et en contrepartie ?!** Je lance directement en le coupant.

 **\- Mon âme.**

 **\- Pas étonnant...** Je souris idiote de ma question. **Je suppose que quelque chose de grave est arrivé pour que vous en soyez à vendre votre âme au diable, mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous allez au bout de votre but et avec succès pour un tel prix.** Ciel me regarde étonné par ma déclaration, il ne s'attendait surement pas à cette réaction. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ce démon ?**

C'est à ce moment que Sébastian rentre dans le bureau avec le thé, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, _il me met mal à aise maintenant._ En plus je me souviens de notre « altercation », _la honte !_

 **\- Je crains que cette partie relève de mon majordome.** Dit Ciel en regardant le démon. **Sébastian allez-vous lui expliquez et par la même occasion, m'expliquez la situation ?** Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

 **\- Je souhaiterais maître, vous l'expliquez en privé.**

 **\- S'en ai trop !** Je me lève furieusement vers Sébastian **. Dis-moi c'est quoi ton problème ? On s'est déjà vu ?! Je t'ai cassée la gueule dans un autre temps ?! Même si j'en doute fortement ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?** Il me sourit toujours. _Il se moque non ? Non ce n'est pas le même regard, il est... Amusé ? Attendri ?!_ **C'est frustrant Sébastian réponds-moi ?!** Je finis exaspérée, presque suppliante.

 **\- Je crains de ne pouvoir répondre à ta requête pour le moment _Evelyne_.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** J'allais pour me jeter à son cou pour le secouer, mais je suis prise d'un coup d'un grand vertige. Je tombe quand Sébastian me rattrape au dernier moment. J'ai du mal à respirer comme avant, mais plus faible. Sébastian pose sa main sur mon front.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever _Evelyne._**

 **\- Maintenant que j'y pense...** Dis-je d'un ton sec en reprenant mes repères. **Ne m'appelle pas Evelyne.**

 **\- Maître puis-je mettre _Evelyne_ au repos pendant quelque jours ? **_Hein ? Il est sérieux ?!_

 **\- Son état semble fragile, en effet le repos est de vigueur, tu peux disposer.** Sébastian me porte comme une mariée, je rougis en lui disant que je peux marcher mais il m'ignore complètement. En sortant Ciel ajoute : **Et Sébastian ! Le sujet est en suspens, sois sûr de m'expliquer en revenant.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** ** _My Lord_**

* * *

 _POV NORMAL_

En direction de la chambre d'Evelyne, elle s'endort épuisée dans les bras de Sébastian après s'être débattue en l'insultant plusieurs fois. Au dernier moment, Sébastian change de direction pour aller à _sa_ chambre. En entrant, il pose Evelyne sur son lit et lui change sa tenue de servante contre une nuisette. Il enlève délicatement, doucement et une par une chaque pièces de sa tenue. Il s'arrête pour contempler son corps avec seulement ses sous-vêtements. Etrange pour lui en passant, mais révélateur. Ses yeux scintille en rouge en parcourant du regard ses courbes.

Il s'approche de son visage et respire près de son cou, il écoute sa respiration et ses battements de cœur. Il sourit et ferme les yeux pendant un moment. Puis il descend son visage le long de son cou, lentement il continue pour arriver à sa poitrine, très généreuse d'ailleurs. Il passe un doigt au centre de sa poitrine et la vois souffler plus fort. Il sourit encore plus et lèche la zone, cette fois Evelyne inspire plus fort et laisse échapper un faible gémissement, son corps réagit en se cambrant. Il voit très bien qu'elle frisonne.

 **\- Je pourrais facilement te prendre dans cet état _Ma Chère Evelyne_ , mais ce ne serait pas aussi jouissif que de te voir me le supplier... Mmmm... Dans peu de temps tu seras à moi...** Il se rapproche de son oreille. **Pour l'éternité...**

* * *

De retour au bureau du jeune Conte, Sébastian rentre et observe son jeune maître très impatient d'obtenir des réponses.

 ** _\- Mon Seigneur..._**

 **\- Cesse Sébastian, Je t'ordonne de tous me dire maintenant sans rien me cacher !**

 **\- Maître je voudrais vous rappeler une close dans notre contrat.**

 **\- Je t'écoute...** Demande Ciel très suspicieux, _qu'allait-il encore lui dire ?_

 **\- Eh bien... Il y a une close qui stipule une exception de votre autorité sur un fait.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** Ciel devenait plus impatient, _un fait ? Il n'avait donc pas ce démon 100 % sous son ordre, cela est gênant._

 **\- J'ai la plus stricte liberté en ce qui concerne _Evelyne._**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Aucun de vos ordres ne peuvent interférer entre elle et moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur vous en ce qui la concerne ?!** Là Ciel ne comprenait pas du tout. **Pourquoi ? Répondez Sébastian, Je veux TOUT savoir !**

 **\- Evelyne est mon compagnon, elle est marquée par la marque démoniaque. C'est elle-même un démon _My Lord_.**

 **\- Un démon ? Mais comment ?! Je croyais que les démons n'étaient que des hommes.**

 **\- C'est la plupart du temps exacte, les femelles sont très rares du fait de leur puissance, mais aussi de leur naissance.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Dès leur naissance, les femelles sont immédiatement cachée auprès des humains pour assurer leur sécurité, sous forme humaine elles prennent une apparence proche de leur « famille d'accueil ». Cela a été instauré depuis l'attaque ciblé par nos ennemis de sang.**

 **\- Les Anges ?**

 **\- Oui mais aussi les Anges de la Mort et parfois même les Humains.**

 **\- Alors... Evy en ai une ? Mais elle n'en sait rien.**

 **\- En effet, ceci est d'ailleurs étrange.**

 **\- Étrange ?**

 **\- Oui, même si les démons femelles s'adapte à un nouvel environnement, elles ont une mémoire héréditaire. Un des nombreux pouvoirs qu'elles possèdent.**

 **\- Sont-elles si puissantes que ça ?**

 **\- Oui Maître, pour vous dire que je n'en ai vu qu'une dans ma longue vie et que je ne pensais plus en voir.**

 **\- C'est intéressant...** Ciel sourit doucement, _un diable de majordome et maintenant une démon surpuissante ?!_ **Et vous dites qu'elles vous appartient ? Je pensais que vous seriez plus dominant sur vos propres affaires.** Il voit son majordome se raidir. **A moins qu'elle ne l'est pas encore et que vous avez décidé de la faire votre. Si c'est la cas, je ne pense pas que vous serez le seul à la désirer...**

 **\- Mon Maître est très perspicace.** Sébastian sourit en lui lançant un regard dominateur qui brille rouge. **Mais je ne serais toléré qu'elle me soit retiré.**

 **\- Bien ! Je pense alors que je vais me divertir...** Sébastian lui demande du regard. **Sérieusement Sébastian, pensez-vous vraiment qu'Evy accepte de se jeter dans vos bras ou à un autre comme ça ? Elle ne va pas se laisser faire et être dominée par le premier venu. En particulier vous.** Ciel en rigole presque, _il va y avoir plus d'ambiance dorénavant._

 **\- Je serai m'y prendre, soyez-en sûr** ** _My Lord_** Son Maître a pourtant raison, il sera difficile de la soumettre, _mais..._ il se remémore les scènes avec elle. _Elle est déjà et intensément attirée par lui, reste seulement sa fierté et sa conscience qui la « protègent »._ ** _Que le jeu commence._**

A l'extérieur, une forme se cache derrière la végétation. Elle se glisse sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et inspecte l'intérieur :

 **\- Je t'ai retrouvé Ma Chère Evy.**

La silhouette disparaît sous un vent glacial.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

 _POV EVY_

Je me sens légère... J'entends quelqu'un...

 **\- Evy ?**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Ah bah tu es réveillée, tu t'es endormie sur le canapé. Ta journée était comment ?** Je regarde autour, _c'est la réalité ? Je suis à la maison ?_ **Evy ?**

 **\- Maman... C'est vraiment vrai ?!** Je l'enlace de toute mes forces.

 **\- Eh bien ! Tu as fait un cauchemars ?**

 **\- Oui... Enfin non, mais c'était bizarre... Tu ne vas jamais le croire !**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Chérie ?** Ma mère me sourit affectueusement.

 **\- J'ai rêvée d'être revenue 2 siècles en arrière et d'avoir rencontré un démon, c'est fou non ?!**

 **\- C'est vrai tu es folle de penser que les démons existent.** cette fois sa voix était plus stricte. _Bizarre ma mère ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude..._

 **\- Mais c'est seulement un rêve tu sais ?**

 **\- Rêve ou pas, n'y pense plus ! Les démons sont impurs, répugnants et odieux, je veux que tu n'y penses plus !**

 **\- Mais maman depuis quand tu as une haine contre les démons, ce n'est pas comme si tu y croyais.** _Étrange elle agit bizarre,_ _elle aime pourtant le surnaturel et même les mangas. Elle est même devenu une fan de Naruto et des_ _démons, surtout Kurama :_ _une fan absolue. C'est surement pas réelle !_ **Tu n'aimes plus ton petit démon renard ?** Je demande doucement.

 **\- QU'IL CRÈVE ! TOUTE CETTE HÉRÉSIE !** Elle sort ses couteaux de cuisine. **J** **E VAIS LES DÉTRUIRE ! AHAHAHAHAH !** _Elle est malade !_ Je la vois changer de forme, en une créature pas possible à décrire. _C'est horrible, un cauchemars ! PAS MA MÈRE !_ Elle me regarde avec plus d'intensité : **TOI AUSSI TU VAS MOURIR !**

 **\- Quoi ?! ARRÊTE POURQUOI ?** Je voulais pleurer, l'image de ma mère en monstre... _Je sais que c'est un cauchemars pourtant..._

 **\- PARCE QUE TU ES LA PIRE, LE MAL INCARNE !**

 **\- STOP ARRÊTE !** _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars !_ Ma mère s'approche pour me trancher. **NNNOOONNN !**

 **\- NNNOOONNN!**

* * *

J'hurle et me réveille en sueur. Je suis redressée dans un lit en sueur, _ce n'était qu'un cauchemars..._ J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration tout en me massant la tête, je remarque que j'ai pleurée... _Pas étonnant quel cauchemars, il fallait que ce soit ma mère !_

 **\- Putain de rêve à la con** Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soufflant.

 **\- Tout va bien** ** _Evelyne_**

 **\- Aah !** Je me tourne en sursautant pour voir Sébastian près du lit. **Sébastian ?!** Dis-je un peu soulagée. _Putain il m'a fait peur, pourquoi il est là ? Il m'a surement entendu._ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?!** Mais après avoir criée sur lui je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ma chambre, _merde..._ **Où suis-je ?** Je demande en me redressant pour regarder autour.

 **\- Dans ma chambre**. Dit Sébastian en m'enlaçant par derrière.

 **\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Et...** Je regarde soudain mes vêtements, c _'est une nuisette ?! Il n'a pas fait ça !_ **TU...TU...tuu m'as changé ?!**

 **\- J'ai pensé que cette tenue serait plus confortable que ta tenue de travail pour dormir.** Me susure-t-il à l'oreille.

 **\- Espèce de pervers !** Je vais pour me lever du lit, mais Sébastian m'en empêche.

 **\- Il vaut mieux rester près de quelqu'un après avoir eu un mauvais rêve, c'est meilleur pour le moral.**

 **\- Oui sûrement, mais certainement pas avec toi ! Lâche-moi !** _Non mais ce salopard ! Il cherche quoi avec tout ça ?_ Moi ça me déstabilise, je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui : soit ce n'est qu'un démon qui prend plaisir à tourmenter les autres, soit j'ai l'impression qu'au fond il est gentil comme pour ses attentions envers moi... _Mais Evy c'est un démon ! Il charme, profite, fou la merde et se casse !_ C'est vrai ce n'est qu'un démon... Je suis vraiment conne de penser à lui comme... Enfin bref...

 ** _\- Evelyne_** **tu te sens bien ?**

 _\- *Soupire*_ **Je ne sais plus quoi penser...** _Merde il va croire que..._

 **\- Est-ce à propos de mo...**

 **\- Mon rêve !** Dis-je d'un coup. **Je... suis perdue... Je crois que je n'en peux plus, cette fois je vais sérieusement me mettre à chercher des solutions pour rentrer chez moi !** Je me retire de Sébastian et sort en direction de ma chambre, mais je m'arrête pour dire : **Et Sébastian je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler Evelyne !**

 **\- Navré** ** _Evelyne_** **, mais j'aime ton nom, c'est une mélodie à mes oreilles.** Je le regarde faire son sourire qu'il ne fait qu'à moi. Je rougis fortement.

 **\- Arrête Sébastian.**

 **\- Je regrette** ** _Evelyne_** Il me donne un sourire plus grand encore.

 **\- Crèves !**

Il jouait avec mes nerfs et cela l'amusait grandement, tellement que je suis sûr ce seul plaisir le met de bonne humeur pour toute une journée avec les trois « rigolos ».

Les deux jours de repos sont passés lentement, _trop lentement !_ Sébastian n'a pas arrêté de me coller, pour tout et rien :

Le premier jour était tranquille, j'ai bien aimé dormir toute la matinée. _J'en avais vraiment besoin !_ A l'heure du repas je me suis rendue en cuisine, Sébastian m'a interpellé me disant que je ne devrais pas me lever. Mais j'avais faim et je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même, mais pour surtout ne pas laisser Bardroy le faire... Sébastian m'a donc préparé devant mes yeux mon déjeuner. Je suis restée scotcher. _Non seulement un démon me fait à manger sans être du poison, mais en plus c'est délicieux !_

Avec un grand sourire je le remercie et le complimente. Je prends plusieurs bouchées en fermant les yeux. _Dieux c'est délicieux !_ J'ouvre les yeux pour trouver le visage de Sébastian proche du mien, je rougis immédiatement. Je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas et sans me prévenir il me lèche près de la lèvre. Paralysée, je le regarde avec de grands yeux et il me dit que j'avais de la nourriture, puis s'en va sans rien dire de plus donner le repas à Ciel.

 _... ERREUR..._ Je secoue ma tête pour me ressaisir. _Il a fait quoi... ?!_ Je soupire et reprends à manger. _Ce n'est pas bon du tout faut que je réagisse !_

* * *

L'après-midi, je fais une visite plus détaillée du manoir, contemplant les tableaux et tout ce que je vois. J'ouvre certaine porte avec une légère peur de trouver le placard à cadavre de Ciel, _ou pire celui de Sébastian..._ Mais la majorité était des chambres ou des salles à vivres. J'ouvre encore une porte et tombe sur une bibliothèque. Je souris de toutes mes dents. _Mais oui ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une bibliothèque, avec peut-être un passage secret !_

Comme une gamine, je regarde un peu partout en admirant les vieux livres. Il y en a beaucoup. Je m'approche pour lire les reliures, il y a marqué le titre et l'auteur sur chacune. Des noms que je ne connais absolument pas vu mon niveau en littérature... _Au XIXème siècle il y avait qui déjà... ? Victor Hugo... Zola évidemment, je me souviens très bien de lui pour le BAC... Aussi Flaubert je crois. Bon ok, faut vraiment que je m'y mette un jour_.

En parcourant les livres je me rends compte que ce sont des littératures anglaises et que je ne connais vraiment, mais alors rien du tout. _Sauf le fameux_ _Shakespeare, mais ce n'est pas de ce siècle..._

 **-** _*Tousse*_ **Je peux vous aider ?** Brusquement je me tourne pour trouver Ciel.

 **\- Oh... Vous m'avez surprise...** Je souffle soulagée que ce ne soit pas Sébastian.

 **\- Vous ne deviez pas vous reposer ?**

 **\- Oui mais... J'ai voulue me dégourdir les jambes et je ne peux pas rester longtemps sans rien faire.**

 **\- Hmm.**

 **\- Et vous ?**

 **\- Je réfléchis ici.**

 **\- Oh...** Je retourne contempler les livres et lui s'installe sur un fauteuil proche. Un silence de mort tombe. _Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Faut-il que je m'en aille ? Je stress merde..._ **Euh peut-être que je devrais vous laiss...**

 **\- Restez.** Il me coupe.

 **\- D'accord...** D'habitude je sais m'y prendre avec les enfants, _mais lui..._ Être Comte à son âge... Quelque chose de grave doit être arrivée. _Ce qui pourrais expliquez la présence de Sébastian à ces côtés_.

 **\- Vous voulez dire quelque chose Evy ?**

 **\- Hein ? Non non...** Le silence retombe. _Allez courage lance la conversation ! T'as affronté un colosse, ce n'est pas un gamin qui va t'intimider !_ J'inspire et me tourne vers lui complètement. **Hum... En fait...** Son regard se lève sur moi et je me sens toute petite devant lui. _Putain comment il fait ?!_

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous puissiez me tutoyer ? Juste vous bien sûr pas moi ! Non parce que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude et...**

 **\- C'est cela qui vous trouble tant ?**

 **\- Oui... Entre-autre...**

 **\- Bien. Mais seulement lorsqu'il n'y a personne, il faut tout de même garder les apparences.**

 **\- Naturellement... Merci.** Il me regarde toujours et ma nervosité augmente encore.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveuse ?** Je ne réponds pas et détourne le regard. _Voilà pourquoi !_ Il a les yeux bleus et j'ai peur de regarder dans ses yeux si inquisiteur. **Evy, dois-je vous... _Te_ rappeler que tu es toujours sous mes ordres.** _Tricheurs..._ Je soupire vaincue.

 **\- Bleu.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vos yeux, ils sont bleus.** _J'ai tellement honte._

 **\- Et ?** Je soupire et tape doucement du pied à cause du stress.

 **\- Je suis nerveuse à cause de ça.** Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

 **\- Viens t'asseoir.** Je relève la tête et me dirige vers le fauteuil en face.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit...**

 **\- Non pourquoi bleu ?** Je le regarde.

 **\- Je... Je sais pas trop... Peut-être à cause de mon père. Quand il se fâchait, ses yeux bleus me faisaient peur quand j'étais petite. C'est idiot je sais... !**

 **\- Hmm.** Il regarde ailleurs un peu dans le vide. **Et ?**

 **\- Et quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Tu es nerveuse autant, pourquoi ?** _Mais il cherche quoi à la fin ?!_

 **\- Je... Je...** _*Soupire*_ **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous avez l'apparence d'un enfant, mais vous n'agissez pas comme tel. Vous êtes très mature et c'est inquiétant pour votre âge.**

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Donc cela et votre statut de Comte ainsi qu'aucune autre présence adulte ici, me fais penser que vous avez traversé quelque chose.** Son regard durci. **Et je ne sais pas quoi vous dire parce que j'ai peur de vous dire une bêtise.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.** Déclare t-il amèrement.

 **\- Non je... Oh et merde !** Je lève la voix. **Voilà pourquoi ! Vous allez vous emporter pour n'importe quoi comme mon père, c'est insupportable. Je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas prendre des pincettes dans mes paroles, c'est frustrant ! Et je ne veux vraiment pas vous froisser, ou que vous pensiez que je vous insulte ou je ne sais quoi... !** _*Soupire*_ Je mets mes mains sur ma tête. **Je ne veux pas te faire du mal...** Je chuchote sans me rendre compte.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes tant ? Nous nous connaissons que depuis peu et tu ne sais rien sur moi.** Je me redresse et regarde ailleurs.

 **\- Parce que c'est comme ça... J'ai toujours été comme ça, empathique. Malheureusement...**

 **\- L'empathie... ? C'est un sentiment humain... Une faiblesse...** Chuchote-t-il. Je lui souris.

 **\- Je confirme. Mais... Les gestes de bonté, l'entre-aide, la confiance... Sont les plus sincères. Même le sacrifice...**

 **\- Sacrifice ?**

 **\- C'est un mot un peu fort c'est vrai, mais... On ferait tout pour ceux qui nous sont proches. Mais le pire c'est lorsque vous vous sentez responsable alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien...**

 **\- Culpabilité ?**

 **\- Le pire de tous...** Je ferme les yeux. _*Soupire*_

 **\- Tu es plus sensibles que tu ne le montres.** Je rigole.

 **\- J'ai des années d'entraînement de camouflage. Mais je dois dire que ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas "cachée".**

 **\- Contre quoi ?**

 **\- La douleur, les regards, les moqueries... Un peu le tout à la fois.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Comme vous. Je ne veux pas me montrer faible ou même affectée. Je veux avoir la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive.** Je ris un peu. **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire des fois. Mais question de fierté !** Je lui souris et il me souris en retour.

 **\- C'est compréhensible...** Il rapproche une boîte sur la petite table devant nous. **Une partie ?** Il ouvre et je vois un échiquier. **Ou tu ne sais pas jouer ?** Demande t-il joueur.

 **\- Je prends les noirs.** Je lui réponds avec un sourire sournoisement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X**

 _POV EVY_

Le matin du deuxième jour j'avais le droit au petit-déjeuner au lit, avec même des croissants français ! J'étais aux anges. J'en déroule un et prend mon temps pour apprécier le goût. D'ailleurs Sébastian s'est moqué de ma façon de manger des croissants. _Est-ce que moi je me moque qu'il sert un gamin capricieux alors qu'il est un démon ? Non. Même si ça n'a aucun rapport, il m'emmerde pas !_ Cette attention est sûrement pour se racheter de la veille.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

Pendant la partie d'échec contre Ciel, Sébastian est arrivé avec le thé, mais s'est stoppé net en me remarquant. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était, sachant très bien qu'il m'avait renvoyé plusieurs fois à ma chambre avant. Doucement, il sert son jeune Maître et m'en propose avec un regard effrayant. _Oh non ! Il va me droguer pour que je reste bien couchée au lit, sûrement pas mon coco !_ Je refuse bien évidemment toutes ses propositions.

A mon avis Ciel l'a remarqué et il ordonne à Sébastian d'arrêter et de se tenir tranquille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, _c'est le toutou à son pépère ça !_ La partie se poursuit et je n'arrive pas exactement à me concentrer, vu qu'une ombre pèse derrière mon dos. _Je suis foutue quand cette partie sera finie..._ Ciel me demande d'accélérer, mais j'essaye autant que possible de rallonger la partie.

Au lieu de réfléchir aux échecs, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour m'extirper de la ligne de mire de Sébastian. Je pense que Ciel s'en est aperçu et prend plus de temps à chacun de ses coups. Je le regarde et il m'envoie un sourire complice. _Merci !_

Mais après réflexion, j'en arrive qu'à une solution... _Je peux commencer à creuser ma tombe_. Avec un soupire je me rends en envoyant au « suicide » ma reine. Ciel lève la tête vers moi avec un aire étonné. Je souris faiblement m'excusant que je ne me sens pas très bien pour continuer et que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. _Ouais, c'est original..._ Il me salut et je sors vite de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, sans réfléchir je cours le plus loin possible. En courant je croise Finny tout poussiéreux. Une idée me vient d'un coup : me cacher dans la chambre de Finny, Sébastian ne le soupçonnera pas. Rapidement je fais promettre Finny de ne rien dire et je m'élance droit à l'aile des domestiques.

Je ferme la porte à clé et la bloque avec une chaise. _Bravo Evy, tu crois que ça va arrêter un démon ?_ C'est vrai. Je regarde autour et ne vois rien de particulier à utiliser. Essoufflée, je décide d'enlever la chaise qui est trop suspecte et je me glisse sous le lit. Doucement mon cœur se calme et le sommeil me rattrape.

Je me réveille doucement sur un doux nuage. _Pas mal le lit de Finny... Mais j'étais pas en dessous ?_ J'ouvre soudain les yeux et reconnais immédiatement _sa_ chambre. _Putain, je suis dans la tanière du loup !_ Je vais pour me lever, mais mes bras sont attachés à la tête de lit. _Oh non, non, non..._ Je tire sur les liens de toutes mes forces, je gigote pour me délivrer, mais rien. Je reste coincées. _Au moins j'ai l'usage de mes jambes..._

 **\- Doucement _My Kitten_...** Sa voix grave se propage dans la pièce. _Merde..._ Je regarde en direction de la porte pour le voir accoudé au cadre.

 **\- Kitten ?! Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Et détache-moi !** Je tire furieusement sur les liens au point de couper la circulation de sang. Je l'entends s'approcher.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu as besoin de repos... Si tu continues, tu ne vas plus sentir tes mains.**

 **\- Tu vas voir ce que _tu_ ne pourras plus sentir bientôt !** Il me sourit et rapproche son visage près de mon oreille.

 **\- Dis-moi. Je suis très curieux de ce que tu pourrais me faire... _Evelyne_.** Je frisonne en écoutant sa voix. Mes muscles faiblissent soudainement et ma tête devient chaude.

 **\- Si tu ne me détaches pas...**

 **\- Oui... ?** Il monte sur le lit au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres sont à portées des miennes et il murmure : **Qu'est-ce que tu feras... ?** Ma respiration est laborieuse, _Evy !_

 **\- Dégage.** Je chuchote en fermant les yeux hermétiquement.

 **\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux...** _Putain je vais craquer..._ Toujours les yeux fermés, je prends une grande inspiration.

 **\- Sébastian je vous pris de me détacher et de vous éloigner de moi.** Je dis calmement. Motivée, j'ouvre les yeux. **S'il vous plait.** Il me regarde un moment et vaincu il me détache puis sort sans un mot. _Ok..._ Je souffle et me lève pour retourner à ma chambre. _Beaucoup d'émotions en un si court laps de temps..._

* * *

 _Présent_

En me remémorant la scène je sens mes joues chaudes et j'ai la bouche desséchée. _Méchante Evy !_

Après un lavage je me refais une séance de dodo dans mon lit. Autant en profiter, bientôt je vais reprendre le travail... _Et les corvées..._ Mais je me réveille avec un rêve de Mey-Linn repeignant les escaliers en noirs. _C'est idiot comme rêve hein ?!_ Je regarde le temps nuageux par la fenêtre. _De l'air..._

Je me lève et essaye de sortir discrètement de ma chambre pour me dégourdir les jambes et aussi peut-être faire quelque chose pour aider mes collègues... _Le manoir va en prendre un coup avec eux seuls_. Je trouve Finny dans le jardin et je me propose de l'aider pour tailler les rosiers, _au moins ça..._ Mais à peine que j'ai commencée, Sébastian m'a interrompu et m'a obligé à retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai réessayée plus tard, cette fois dans la cuisine. Manque de bol, il était devant la porte avec un plateau à la main. Pas la peine de dire qu'il m'a raccompagnée à ma chambre. _Il évite que je refasse la même qu'hier..._

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je m'ennuie à mourir...** Étendue sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond à résoudre un sudoku dans ma tête. **Putain pourquoi je n'ai pas pris mon portable avec moi dans les toilettes, je n'aurai pas eu internet, mais au moins des jeux...** _*Souffle*_ **Et merde, je sors. Tant pis pour Sébastian !**

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couche et le ciel s'assombrit. J'aperçois Finny assis sous un arbre. _Ok... A cette heure Sébastian doit être en train de préparer le dîner de Monsieur Ciel, je peux sortir en douce et profiter de l'air du soir..._ Doucement, je sors et marche silencieusement jusqu'au jardin. Forcée d'y passer mes journées, j'ai pris mes repères dans ce labyrinthe. A chaque intersection, je vérifie les couloirs. _On dirait que je suis une cambrioleuse... Mais qui veut sortir._

Je passe la porte et l'odeur fraie des roses et des arbres me parvient au nez. _De l'air..._ Je marche en direction de Finny. Il me remarque et se lève rapidement.

 **\- Evy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je prends l'air.** Je lui souris.

 **\- Mais Sébastian ne t'a p...**

 **\- Oui oui... Je dois me reposer ect... J'avais envie de respirer l'air de dehors. J'aime bien sortir à cette heure.**

 **\- Il fait presque nuit. Tu te promènes d'habitude à cette heure ? C'est dangereux pour toi !** Dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

 **\- Oh juste dans mon jardin ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Tu as un jardin ?!** _Aïe, m'a couverture va en prendre un coup_.

 **\- Enfin j'appelle ça mon jardin, mais c'est la prairie à côté de chez moi...** _Ouais ça passe._

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix...**

 **\- Oh... Tu as de la famille en France ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai mes parents et mon frère. Et aussi mes grands-parents et le reste quoi.**

 **\- Tu en as de la chance.** Il sourit tristement. _Oh non, pas encore un qui a un passé tragique..._

 **\- Tu n'en as pas... ?** _Question rhétorique._ Il secoue la tête.

 **\- Avant que Sébastian me propose de travailler et de vivre ici, mes seuls amis étaient les oiseaux.** Il caresse un moineaux dans sa main. **Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot.**

 **\- Bien-sûr que non voyons. Et tu sais...** Il me regarde et je caresse aussi l'oiseau. **Quand j'étais plus jeune, je parlais au vent quand j'étais seule. J'avais l'impression qu'il me répondait quand il soufflait plus ou moins fort.** Je le regarde. **Alors, non tu n'es pas idiot Finny. Les animaux sont d'ailleurs les plus fidèles amis que les humains. Ils ne t'abandonnerons jamais où que tu ailles.** Je peux voir ses yeux humide sous la lumière de la Lune.

 **\- Tu as raison.** Son regard va derrière moi et je le voit se figer. Je me retourne pour voir surprise... Sébastian.

Il n'a pas l'air content. Je me lève et dis bonne nuit à Finny. Je marche dans sa direction et lui dit que j'avais juste besoin d'air fraie. Il acquiesce et met sa main sur mon épaule en rentrant. Il lance un regard effrayant sur Finnian. Durant ces 2 jours il a été beaucoup de choses dont effrayant et insupportablement collant. Il me demandait toutes les 2 minutes mon état, il ne me laissait pas le temps de respirer, à la fin j'ai pétée un câble. Arrivé au hall après ma conversation avec Finnian, je me tourne vers Sébastian.

 **\- Bon ça suffit ! C'est très gentil et même attendrissant que tu te préoccupes de moi, mais là c'est exagéré ! Je sais parfaitement que tu le fais exprès de me coller et de jouer le parfait majordome attendrissant. Alors, si tu as quelque chose à me demander dis-le-moi, mais arrête de me coller et de te jouer de moi !** _C'est vrai j'ai toujours aimé être indépendante dans mes gestes sans que quelqu'un me dicte quoi faire, je déteste ceux qui veulent me manipulé et je savais qu'il essayait de le faire, l'enfoiré !_

 **\- Je m'inquiète simplement de ton état de santé et le jeune Maître à...**

 **\- Non ! Ne mets pas ça sur Ciel, je sais que tu veux me mener par le bout du nez, mais ça ne marchera pas donc tu peux arrêter !** C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué le jeune conte nous regardait, **Oh... Cie... Euh... Maître ! Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?** Je demande priant qu'il ne nous ait pas entendu.

 **\- Je vois que tu vas mieux... Sébastian a apparemment veillé sur toi de très près.** Il sourit, il se divertit de nous voir se chamailler, _je pense que moi aussi à sa place j'en profiterais._

 **\- Un peu trop à mon goût Maître...** Je lance un regard noir à Sébastian.

 **\- Evy ?**

 **\- Oui Maître ?**

 **\- La dernière fois, tu m'as parlé d'un dessert au chocolat, je veux que tu le fasses ce soir pour moi.**

 **\- Mais avec grand plaisir, j'y vais de ce pas.** J'ai donné un sourire sincère à Ciel. Même s'il est arrogant, inquisiteur et calculateur je me suis prise d'affection pour lui. Nous avions parlé de nos goûts, d'où cette fameuse recette de gâteau au chocolat. J'étais contente que Ciel m'a demandé de la faire, _enfin du travail et surtout enfin la paix !_ Au dernier moment j'ai vu Ciel lancer un regard de défi à Sébastian, _étrange quand même_.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve en cuisine à retirer le gâteau du four.

 **\- Finis !** Je me félicite toute contente. **Sébastian !**

 **\- Oui _Evelyne_ ?**

 **\- Le gâteau est prêt, tu pourrais le surveiller pendant que tu prépares le dîner, je n'ai pas envie qu'un des trois viennent le détruire.**

 **\- Bien-sûr je comprends... Où vas-tu ?**

 **\- A la bibliothèque, j'ai fini mes tâches et comme je n'ai pas de punitions je vais en profiter pour faire quelque recherche... Ou tout du moins me détendre.**

 **\- Tu souhaites vraiment repartir à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Et bien oui... Même si tout le monde est gentil ou d'apparence pour certain...** Je lui lance un regard équivoque. **Ma famille me manque.** Je suis dos à lui en me nettoyant les mains. **  
**

 **\- Je vois... Mais il ne t'es pas arrivée de ressentir un besoin ou d'une vie ailleurs ?**

 **\- ... Mmm... Dans mes rêves.** Je lui réponds en souriant doucement avec mélancolie, sans attendre je sors pour être seule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI**

 _POV EVY_

Après une semaine de recherche chaque soir, les seuls livres parlant de démons ou de faits surnaturels, autres que les romans, n'étaient que l'apologie de la religion et une haine profonde pour l'hérésie... _Rien d'intéressant quoi_. Il fallait que j'aille ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore allée en ville, seul Sébastian et Ciel sortent. Fallait que moi aussi je puisse sortir pour en apprendre plus, _non seulement sur mes recherches, mais aussi sur ce siècle !_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut vivre à Londres au XIXème siècle.

Donc après une entrevue avec Ciel, je peux maintenant faire des tâches qui me demandent d'aller en ville. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que Sébastian doit m'accompagner et m'aider à me « fondre dans la masse », comme a dit Ciel. _Ouais m'éduquer les manières de ce temps plutôt._ Aujourd'hui, j'accompagne Ciel et Sébastian auprès d'un de leur indics à ce que j'ai compris, pour une de leur affaire à la Sherlock Holmes. _Mais c'est dans ce siècle que ce passe l'histoire en plus !_ _Peut-être qu'il existe !_ Faut pas rêver non plus, mais j'espère franchement que oui. _*Excitée*_

Je me prépare donc dans ma chambre tranquillement quand j'entends toquer.

 **\- Entrez ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sébastian ?** Je le vois avec un paquet dans les mains.

 **\- J'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir de nouveaux vêtements plus adaptés.** _Oh ce sourire..._

 **\- Oh merci. Tu peux les déposer là.**

 **\- Je pense que tu auras besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Je sais m'habiller, je n'ai plus 4 ans.** Je prends le paquet et le pose sur le lit. Je l'ouvre et sors le vêtement en question. A ce moment, ma vie s'arrête devant mes yeux. **C... C'es... C'est...**

 **\- Un corset oui.** Ma bouche et mes yeux sont grands ouverts avec horreur.

 **\- Non...** Je murmure.

 **\- Navré, mais en ce temps le corset est de rigueur d'autant plus si tu dois sortir en ville.** _Je sais qu'il sourit le salop !_

 **\- Je... Hum... Peut-être que Mey-Linn pourra...**

 **\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit occupée ailleurs, mais je suis à ta disposition pour t'aider.**

 **\- Tu as tout arrangé non ?** Je plisse les yeux.

 **\- Voyons, il serait sournois et impropre pour un majordome.**

 **\- Tu parles...** Je regarde encore le vêtement et soupire. **Pfff... Allons-y...** Derrière un par-à-vent, je me déshabille en surveillant qu'il ne puisse rien voir. **Tu sais si je mets mon soutient-gorge on ne remarquera pas que je n'ai pas de corset...**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que cela marchera.**

 **\- On peut mettre un faux aussi...**

 **\- Tu as peur ?**

 **\- Moi ? Peur d'un morceaux de tissu ?! Rêves pas trop.** Après un moment je me retrouve en sous-vêtements. **Voilà, allez qu'on en finisse.**

 **- _Evelyne_...**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ton « soutient-gorge ».**

 **\- Pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Tu le sais.** _Oui...Il n'y en a pas besoin lorsque l'on met un corset... Nannn..._ Désespérée je le lui donne.

 **\- Le brûle pas, ok pyromane ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr.** Après avoir enfilé une robe fine, le jupon ou n'importe comment cela s'appelle, on arrive au corset. **Bien, Evelyne ?**

 **\- Ouais ouais...** Je sors du par-à-vent, Sébastian me regarde de haut en bas un moment sans rien dire. **Il y a un problème ?** Nos regards se croisent et je vois qu'ils sont plus rouges que d'habitude.

 **\- En aucun cas...** _Sa voix est plus profonde aussi._ Il s'approche et m'entoure de l'objet de torture. **Tourne-toi s'il te plait.**

Je suis sa commande. Il ajuste le corset, selon chacunes de mes formes. Il commence par les hanches, doucement tire les ficelles derrières et je sens mon bas ventre se serrer. Bizarrement ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est même excitant... _Non Evy !_ Il remonte ensuite ses doigts sur mes côtes et fait de même avec les ficelles. Je ne peux pas réprimer un frisson et je suis sûr qu'il a remarqué. J'entends soudain sa voix profonde au creux de mon oreille.

 **\- Je vais devoir ajuster plus haut, au niveau de la poitrine...** Je fais l'indifférente.

 **\- Ouais ok, fait ce que tu as à faire.**

En sentant ses mains frotter le tissu juste en dessous de ma poitrine, je ferme instinctivement les yeux comme pour mieux le ressentir. Son toucher me rend de plus en plus chaude et le tissu est une faible barrière à ses caresses. J'essaye de rester de marbre, mais c'est très difficile. Je me tiens fort sur la commode devant moi. Entourée de son odeur que je n'avais pas sentie avant, je suis comme dans le brouillard. Les ficelles se serrent lentement et sans le vouloir j'halète doucement.

 **\- C'est trop serré _Evelyne_... ?** Il demande doucement.

 **\- Non... Nonon ça va...** J'ai du mal à m'exprimer. **Tu peux terminer vite s'il te plait.** Il ne me répond pas et continu à serrer le corset. J'ai due attendre quelques minutes de plus pour qu'il termine. Moi qui pensais que le corset était un objet de torture, en fait c'est surtout lorsqu'on le met. _Qui aurait cru que ce serait si sensuelle..._

 **\- Était-ce si pénible... ?** _Il faut qu'il arrête avec cette voix !_ Je n'ose pas me retourner sachant très bien que je suis toute rouge. Mes mains serrent encore la commande et je me reprends.

 **\- Pas autant que je l'imaginais...** Je me redresse. **Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir pour le reste...**

 **\- J'insiste pour aider, le plus petit détail compte.** Je ne lui fais toujours pas face et je vais me réfugier derrière le par-à-vent.

 **\- Ok envois la suite !** Ma voix confiante camoufle un peu ma gène. Je l'entends glousser.

 **\- Très bien.** La robe mise et ajustée méticuleusement par Sébastian, c'est au tour de la coiffure. Assise devant une coiffeuse, je le vois prendre la brosse.

 **\- Euh... Je peux le faire tu sais.**

 **\- Voyons, ta tenue doit être parfaite.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...** Il me fait son grand sourire innocent en écartant mes cheveux, je peux sentir l'air sur ma nuque. **Et en plus je ne joue pas le rôle d'une noble juste d'une domestique, alors ne te prends pas la tête.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison et...** Il embrasse ma nuque, je l'entends inspirer profondément et je ferme les yeux instantanément. Je l'entends me chuchoter. **Tu es bien plus que tu ne le penses...** Son grain de voix est si bas que tout mon corps réagit, j'attrape le meuble devant moi fermement comme si j'allais m'effondrer sous lui. Soudain la porte s'ouvre.

 **\- Evy excuse-moi je... Oh !** Je me fige et regarde Mey. _Oh non elle nous a vus.._. **Pardonnez-moi... Je... Je pensais...**

 **\- Vu que vous étiez très occupée à nettoyer vos bêtises, j'ai pris l'initiative de préparer Evy au plus vite.** Dit froidement Sébastian. Son ton est si sec que mon cœur se serre pour elle. _Je ne peux pas la voir comme ça..._

 **\- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.** Dis-je. **Je ne t'en veux pas Mey.** _Peut-être un peu..._ **Tu peux prendre le relais, Sébastian doit de toute façon aller préparer le Maître.** _Oui, je suis lâche de ne pas vouloir rester toute seule avec lui après cette petite... Scène_. Je ne me retourne pas vers lui, mais devine à la tête de Mey qu'il ne doit pas être très heureux de ce que je viens de dire. _Bah tant pis pour lui_.

Mey finie donc de me préparer et je retrouve Ciel et Sébastian dehors devant le carrosse. Je vais pour monter avec Ciel que Sébastian me chuchote discrètement à l'oreille.

 **- _Je_ te l'enlèverais _délicatement_ plus tard...** Je rougis. _Il en a pas fini avec moi..._

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés devant... Un magasin de pompe funèbre... _Bizarre, ça se trouve c'est le garde manger de Sébastian !_ Je glousse sans le faire exprès et Sébastian se retourne vers moi. Il doit me prendre pour une folle, quelqu'un qui rigole devant des pompes funèbres ne doit pas être normal... C'est d'ailleurs le cas du gérant, un homme aux cheveux gris clair long que je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux.

 **\- C'est un plaisirrr... De vous revoir jeune Conte. Que puis-je faire pour vous en cette belle journée ?** Dit-il en alignant ses « nouveaux locataires » de cercueil. _Flippant..._ Mais je dois avouer que j'aime assez la déco du magasin... lugubre et macabre, c'est stylé, mon frère aussi aurait aimé.

 **\- C'est pour l'affaire...**

 **\- Oh ! Mais je vois une nouvelle, quel est votre nom Lady ?** Coupe le gérant et se dirige droit vers moi.

 **\- Euh... C'est Evy Monsieur...** Je suis gênée qu'il me prenne ma main.

 **\- Evy comme Evelyne. Ohh... ne me cachez pas un tel nom, qui doit être magnifique sculpté sur la stèle de votre futur tombe.** Sébastian m'a tout de suite tiré vers lui et me serre. _Il est possessif ce n'est pas possible !_

 **\- Undertaker nous sommes là pour que vous répondiez à la requête de mon Maître.** Il lui lance un regard d'avertissement avec son éternel sourire.

 **\- Ohh je vois je vois... Jaloux sommes-nous ? Bien j'arrête et vous écoute.**

 **\- Comme je le disais...** Recommence Ciel. **C'est au sujet de l'affaire des meurtres en séries sur des prostitués. Savez-vous quelque chose ?**

 **\- Bien oui je sais quelques petites choses, mais en contrepartie je veux rire comme** **votre majordome** **sais si bien le faire.** Son sourire ressemble à celui du chat de Cheshire, _flippant, mais j'adore. Il est extra, il me fait trop rire._

 **\- Maître puis-je vous demander d'attendre à l'extérieur ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas entendre ?** _Moi aussi je suis étonnée qu'il demande ça._

 **\- S'il vous plait Maître.**

 **\- Maître je pense qu'il est préférable que vous n'entendiez pas ces dires, mais je propose de vous boucher les oreilles ainsi vous pouvez rester.** Je propose d'une voix douce et diplomate à Ciel qui accepte.

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

 **\- AAAHHHHH AHAHHHHH ahhhhh aahahah !** Je ne disais rien après avoir entendu Sébastian... _C'est le nom qui veut cela ou quoi ? Mon père sort les mêmes blagues..._

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **C'est désespérant...**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, c'est un maître de l'humour hihiii...**

 **\- Mouais j'en connais pas mal dans le genre, _malheureusement..._**

 **\- Et bien partagé ma Chère hiihiii...**

 **\- Vous avez ri, maintenant répondez à mon Maître.** _Je crois que je prends trop au sérieux mon rôle..._

 **\- S'il vous plait... Je vous devrais une faveur en contrepartie !**

 **\- Mmmm... D'accord...**

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

 **\- OOHhhhhh AAAHHHHH AHAHHHHH ahhhhh aahahah ! EXTRA !...**

 **\- J'ignorais que tu savais ce genre de choses.** Me lance Sébastian avec un sourire provoquant.

 **\- Ouais et bien tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi.** Je lui lui lance un regard de défi. **Mais on va dire que j'ai eu quelques leçons « d'humour » par mon père...**

 **\- OOOhhhh... hiihii... J'adore ! Vous avez toute mon affection Miss Evelyn...**

 **\- Evy ! Evy simplement s'il vous plait Undertaker.** Je le coupe.

 **\- Très bien Evy.**

 **\- Vous m'en devez une... Bien, maintenant revenons aux affaires.** Je débouche les oreilles de Ciel et il me regarde bizarrement.

 **\- Les informations...** Rappel Sébastian.

 **\- Oui bien-sûr...** _*Tousse*_ **Et bien j'ai reçu mes nouvelles clientes, je dois dire qu'elles sont agréables à regarder et...**

 **\- Venez-en à l'essentiel !** Ordonne Ciel.

 **\- Bien... ! D'accord toujours aussi impatient... Mes clientes ont toutes reçu... Hum hum... Une « opération délicate ». Hihihii...**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** Je demande curieuse.

 **\- Toutes n'ont plus leur... Comment dire pour ne pas vous faire une frayeur... Ah oui, leur organe reproductif.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire...** J'ai vite bouchée les oreilles de Ciel. **Je ne veux pas qu'il entende ça.**

 **\- Evy, pourquoi tu me bouches les oreilles ?!**

 **\- Tu le laisses entendre ce genre de choses ?!** Je demande à Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Le jeune maître a entendu pire...** Jécarquille les yeux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es dingue de le laisser écouter tout ça, il a peine 12 ans !**

 **\- Hiihiihii... Je suppose que cela est votre instinct maternel Evy.**

 **\- Mon quoi ?!** _*Rougis*_ **Bien-sûr que non ! C'est juste... Pas de son âge il va faire des cauchemars et...**

 **- _Evelyne_ calme-toi. **

**\- Non mais...**

 **\- Le jeune maître est bien plus mature que tu ne le penses et...** Il s'approche, pose une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur mon poignet. **Il a raison, tu es trop maternel avec notre Maître.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **D'accord...** J'enlève mes mains et m'excuse auprès de Ciel.

 **\- Veuillez continuer Undertaker,** demande Ciel.

 **\- Hiihii êtes-vous sûr que vos « parents » s'entendent sur le fait que vous écoutiez... ?** _Attend, on a l'air d'un couple avec un enfant ?! Oh non !_ **Mais passons, je disais que mes « clientes » ne disposent plus de leur utérus. Mais le prélèvement a été fait par un expert, la coupe est nette et précise, comme une chirurgie.**

 **\- Psychopathe le tueur...** Je murmure choquée que quelqu'un puisse faire cela.

Après cette entrevue, nous sommes rentrés directement au manoir. Je n'ai fait que de penser à ces femmes... Mais surtout pourquoi le tueur aurait prélevée l'utérus de ces femmes dans les règles alors qu'il allait les tuer ? _Bizarre..._ Bon, je ferais jouerais à "esprit criminel" plus tard. Sébastian m'a encore donné plein de tâches après le sauvetage de Mey et il ne va pas me laisser tranquille jusqu'à ma chambre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII (avant 10)**

 _POV EVY_

Quelques jours plus tard, en une fin d'après-midi, je me suis installé dans le jardin. Assise sur l'herbe, je regarde Finnian se faire engueuler par Sébastian... _*Soupire* Celui-là... Il n'a jamais fini de réparer les bêtises des trois rigolos_. Le soleil était caché par les nuages, cela ne me changeait rien du climat à Paris, ou peut-être un peu plus de pluies quand même. Je ferme les yeux et repense à cette affaire de meurtre.

J'ai envie de me faire ma propre théorie... _Mode « Esprit Criminel » ACTIVER_.

Bon les victimes : toutes des femmes et qui sont des prostitués. Alors, le tueur en veut aux prostitués de « vendre » leur corps. Ensuite, l'utérus de chacune a été retiré, le tueur leur retire leur moyen de procréer et comme elles étaient des prostitués, il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'elles enfantent, ou elles étaient déjà enceintes... _Un Mac pas content ?_ Non. Le prélèvement a été fait par un expert, le travail est soigné et a été fait dans les règles. _Tout du moins pour l'opération, mais pas de l'avis des femmes._ Donc l'organe reproductif est important pour notre tueur, c'est peut-être un trafic d'organes qui prend pour victime des prostitués en pensant qu'elles manqueront à personne ? _Quel salopard._ Mais si c'était vraiment un trafic, tous les autres organes aurait été prélevés... Donc ce ne sont pas des meurtres par intérêts.

Résumons, l'utérus permet d'avoir des enfants, il semble important pour le tueur. Tous ont été « volés » sur des prostitués, donc à mon avis le tueur a puni ces femmes ou leur a donné une leçon sur leur chance de procréer... _Le tueur les envies !_ Evidemment ! S'il est jaloux d'elles : soit c'est un homme qui voulait être une femme et qui se venge... _Psychopathe de première classe le mec._ Ou alors c'est une femme qui ne peut pas ou plus avoir d'enfant et est aussi tarée pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

Alors, c'est une femme stérile qui est médecin ou expert dans l'anatomie humaine.

 **\- EUREKA !**

 **\- Evelyne ?** Me demande Sébastian.

 **\- Seb j'ai trouvée ! Enfin... J'ai une théorie sur l'affaire des meurtres, il faut que je t'en parle, viens !** J'attrape son poignet et me dirige vers la cuisine. **Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer en préparant le dîner...**

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

J'étais étonné de son engouement sur cette affaire, moi qui pensais qu'elle voulait oublier, _elle n'est pas fragile d'esprit._ En entendant mon nouveau surnom et la voyant m'attraper sans gène, je souris qu'elle est maintenant plus à l'aise avec moi. _Elle n'a pas été aussi familière._

Une fois dans la cuisine je m'installe et la regarde faire le dîner tout en exposant sa « théorie ». Au fur et à mesure de son explication, je remarque qu'elle est beaucoup plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. Son raisonnement est correct et sa conclusion se révèle exacte... _C'est embêtant, il ne faut pas qu'elle dise quoique ce soit à Ciel, mon plaisir pourrait ne pas être rassasié_. De plus, je la contemplais. Elle battait les œufs et je voyais son corps bouger... _Sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses belles fesses..._ J'ai un coup de chaud.

 **\- Alors, Sébastian tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien...** _Que dire sans la vexée ?_ **Je pense que ton raisonnement est correct, mais...**

 **\- Mais...?**

 **\- La conclusion est assez tirée par les cheveux.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Ah... Moi qui pensais avoir trouvée quelque chose... Je devrais aller quand même en parler avec Ciel.** Elle part en direction de la sortie. **Cela pourrait lui être utile ou au moins élargir son champ de vision.** _Oh non tu ne vas pas faire ça..._

 **\- Je pense que le jeune maître a déjà pris cela en compte et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lui donner d'autres pistes qu'il connait déjà.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? La plupart du temps les personnes ont du mal à envisager qu'une femme peut être la cause d'horribles choses, je veux en être sûr.** Elle s'apprête à sortir, mais je lui bloque soudain le passage. **Sébastian ?**

 **\- Ce n'est plus Seb ?**

 _*Rougis*_ **Je... J'ai dit ça pour aller plus vite ! Bon laisse-moi passer !**

 **\- Seulement pour cela ?** Je fais un visage de chien battu.

 **\- Euhh.. Pas seulement...** Elle pose ses mains sur ma poitrine. **je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer !** _El_ _le est trop gentille et attentionnée, elle est adorable... à croquer._

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave... Enfin je pense...** Je continus mon manège, cette fois je la vois rougir et baisser la tête, je sens la culpabilité la prendre... _Sa conscience ainsi que son affection sont en contradiction avec sa rationalité. C'est un combat dans sa tête, pas étonnant qu'elle soit souvent confuse._ Je souris intérieurement à savoir que je lui fais perdre la tête.

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Mais peut-être que si tu m'accordes une faveur...** Elle lève la tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demande-t-elle toute contente de se rattraper.

 **\- Et bien...** Je me rapproche de son visage. **Voyons voir...** Je la vois rougir encore plus, j'entends ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, j'ai un grand plaisir de savoir que je lui fais un grand effet à chaque petit rapprochement.

Elle n'a pas réussi à me regarder dans les yeux, je remarque son regard vers le bas, elle se mord la lèvre. Ce geste m'a excité, je l'attrape aux hanches en la soulevant un peu et la plaque au mur. Je l'embrasse tout de suite. Elle a poussé un bruit de surprise. Je grignote ses lèvres et demande l'entrée qu'elle me refuse. Sachant déjà son refus je descends une main et attrape une de ses fesses et avec l'autre je parcours le flanc de son corps. Je me colle à elle et sens qu'elle s'excite, elle ouvre ses lèvres et un combat de domination commence.

Bien qu'elle voulait résisté, j'ai vite pris les rênes du baiser. Elle a les yeux fermés et ses mains remontent ma poitrine, je pensais qu'elle voulait me repousser, mais non. Elle m'enlace et passes ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle veut approfondir le baiser. Après un moment, je mets fin au baiser pour embrasser son cou, elle halète et soupire de plaisir. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de mes hanches comme par réflexes, _ces instincts se réveillent progressivement._ Elle prenait du plaisir, mais je ne voulais pas la satisfaire sans qu'elle me le supplie. Je lui susurre alors à l'oreille :

 **\- Pour te pardonner, je souhaite que tu ne dises rien à Ciel à propos de ta théorie.** Je la lèche derrière son lobe et l'entends gémir, _j'ai trouvé son point faible et peux sentir l'odeur de son excitation_. **Je voudrais avoir le plaisir de voir sa réaction, peux-tu m'accorder cela ?**

 _*Halète*_ **Oui...** _*Halète*_ **Je peux...**

 **\- Bien...** Je la pose sur ses pieds et l'embrasse sur le front. **Continue le dîner je vais apporter du thé au jeune maître.** Je sors de la cuisine affichant un sourire triomphant.

 _POV EVY_

Après que Sébastian est sorti, je me laisse glisser le long du mur. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_ C'était bon, tellement agréable et j'en voulais plus. _C'est mauvais Evy, c'est un démon et il..._ Je sais ! Mais maintenant je peux pas le nier, je suis terriblement attiré par lui et... Je peux pas me voiler la face, je suis tombé amoureuse de ce sexy majordome.

 **-** *Soupire* **Je fais quoi maintenant...** Me dis-je à voix haute. **Bon, voyons où ça va me mener...** Je ris nerveuse de cette situation. Je me lève mollement, lorsque je ressent une chaleur où anciennement était la douleur, au centre de ma poitrine. _Étrange cette sensation..._

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, j'ai fait la rencontre de Madame Rouge, la tante de Ciel. Je l'ai directement appréciée en commençant par ces cheveux rouges courts, _j'adore !_ Mais son caractère est comme j'aime. D'ailleurs nous nous sommes liées vite d'amitié. J'ai aussi rencontrée son valet un certain Grell... Celui-là m'a semblé bizarre, à chaque fois j'ai un sentiment étrange quand il parle ou quand je le regarde... _Il m'a l'air suspect_. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle était avec un homme japonais, Lau. _Lui est... Comment dire, un peu décalé_. Toujours à faire des commentaires bateaux, mais sinon il me semble normal.

Nous étions tous dans le bureau de Ciel pour discuter de l'affaire. Enfin, moi j'étais là surtout pour les servir et faire le poteau... J'étais fatiguée de mes journées, alors faire le lampadaire en attendant comme une conne un ordre... _Je me serais tirée une balle si j'avais su que je ferais ça._

 **\- Evy tu m'as entendu ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oui ?** Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

 **\- Tu n'es pas là pour rêvasser !** Me gronde Ciel.

 **\- Je suis désolée Maître, cela n'arrivera plus...** _T'aurais pu me dispenser aussi je ne suis pas Sébastian !_

 **\- Voyons Comte un peu d'indulgence, je me demande comment elle a résisté pour ne pas partir en courant lorsqu'elle a vu votre sévérité, héhé...** Me défend Lau.

 **\- C'est une domestique des Phantomhive et ce doit d'être parfaite, aucune tolérance.** Déclare Ciel. _Mouais mon coup de pied au cul va être parfait Maitre..._

 **\- Et bien moi aussi je me le demande.** Dis Mme Rouge en ignorant son neveux. **Ma chère, pourquoi avez-vous voulu servir mon incroyable neveux et comment faites-vous pour ne pas craquer sous son inquisition ?** Me demande-t-elle sérieusement mais avec humour.

 **\- Et bien...** Tous me regardèrent. _Je suis HYPER mal à l'aise._ Je souris bêtement et leur répond : **J'ai simplement saisi une occasion en or et les commandes du jeune Maître sont légitimes...** Je crois que je n'ai même pas réussi à me convaincre, _détourne l'attention !_ **Mais je pense que mon cas est moindre comparé à cette affaire sinistre...**

 **\- Oui en effet cette affaire est plus qu'urgente à régler...** Reprend Ciel.

Je saisis les tasses vides ainsi que le plateau et fonce pour sortir de la pièce. En sortant je soupire soulagée d'avoir réussi à m'extirper de cette situation. _C'était moins une... Je ne veux pas y retournée... *Snif*_ En revenant, la conversation est restée sur l'affaire. _Je suis invisible, je suis invisible par Osiris et par Apis... Non ce n'est pas la même chose..._

 **\- Ce Jack l'Eventreur nous donne du fil à retordre, mais je crois avoir une piste.** Dis Mme Rouge

Je me mets à l'écart en train de faire le peu de poussière pour m'occuper, mais je m'arrête en repensant au nom Jack l'Eventreur, _LE Jack l'Eventreur._ J'apprête plus attention à leur discussion. _Un bal ? Où Ciel y serait en demoiselle pour faire office d'appât ?!_

 **\- C'est trop dangereux !** Dis-je en les coupant. Tous me regardèrent encore... _Merde._ **Euh...**

 **\- Evy je ne pense pas que votre avis compte.** Me dis Ciel.

 **\- Pardon ?!** Je demande peu énervé. **Pas mes affaires ?! Excusez-moi _Maître_...** j'essayais quand même de garder les convenances. **Mais en tant que domestique à votre service, comme vous l'avez souligné, je me dois d'être parfaite. Dont m'assurez de votre sécurité, même si vous disposez d'une grande assurance près de Sébastian...** Il me regarde avec insistance **. Je ne peux permettre de laisser une seule seconde mon maître en danger.**

 **\- Mais...** Commence Ciel d'un aspect sombre.

 **\- Je serai l'appât !** Ciel me regarde très étonné, _joue ton rôle Evy !_ **Je sers le « chien de la Reine » le Comte Phantomhive et j'ai le devoir de remplir cette fonction en vous aidant le plus possible, voilà ce qu'on attend d'une domestique à votre service, maître.**

Tout le monde était abasourdit de mon discourt, même moi. J'ai montré une telle loyauté que je n'aurai jamais devinée. _Ouais ! Je vais crever bêtement... !_

 **\- Très bien.** Me sourit Ciel.

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'exclament Lau et Mme Rouge.

Et c'est à cause de ça que maintenant je suis étourdie, attachée, bâillonnée, les yeux bandés et complètement perdue. J'entends une voix qui annonce... MOI ?! _Je suis en train d'être vendu ?! Bordel de merde._ Mon bandeau est retiré et je vois des personnes masquées me regarder, il y en a un qui se lèche les lèvres ! _Putain je suis tombée où ?!_ J'entends l'homme que j'ai suivis au part avant, le suspect de Ciel, il énumère mes caractéristiques comme si j'étais un simple robot ménagé qu'on vend dans les télé-achats, _le Bâtard !_ Les prix sont montés, montés montés... Ce n'est pas possible je vaux aussi cher ? _Pas le moment d'être flattée !_ Et là j'entends adjugé. _Quoi ?! A qui ?!_

J'aperçois un homme aussi masqué s'avancer avec un sourire... _qui m'est familier et cette sensation !_ C'est Sébastian ! Jamais je n'avais été si contente de le voir.

 **\- Vous avez fait un excellent achat si je peux me permettre.** Dis l'Enfoiré.

 **\- Je le pense aussi...** Répond Sébastian. **Elle est d'une rareté extrême, je suis chanceux de trouver un joyaux presque perdu...** _Mais de quoi il parle..._ Tout en parlant il s'approche de moi et tend son bras dans la cage où je me trouve pour caresser ma joue. Je rougis et ne peux regarder ailleurs que ses yeux, il continue : **un joyau qui m'appartient, qui n'est rien qu'à moi et,** il se lèche les lèvres, **je ne peux pas y résister dès qu'elle brille...** Je rougis fortement, _je n'ai rien compris mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait référence à quelque chose..._ Mes battements de cœurs se sont accélérés, _faut que je me calme_.

 **\- Euh... A vous entièrement dès que vous aurez payé...** Rappel le Connard.

 **\- Je ne paye pas pour reprendre ce qui est à moi et...** Il se retourne vers l'homme en retirant son masque. **Je ne peux permettre vos agissements en tant que majordome du "chien de la Reine"...**

Toutes les personnes ce sont affolées et Sébastian immobilise le Salopard. Il retourne vers moi et s'accroupit en se moquant de moi.

 **\- Comment mon petit chaton s'est-elle retrouvée enfermée hmm... ?** Je gémis encore bayonée et tape contre les barreaux avec mes pieds. **Sauvage à ce que je vois...** Il enlève le bâillon.

 **\- Arrête Sébastian sort moi de là !**

 **\- J'hésite, cette cage dorée te vas à merveille. Peut-être que je devrais l'emporter aussi...**

 **\- Oh toi... !**

 **\- Sébastian dépêche-toi de sortir Evy, nous devons partir avant l'arriver de la police !**

 **\- Yes _My Lord_. ** En sortant de la cage je découvre l'œil droit de Ciel qui était toujours caché.

 **\- Ce symbole...** Je dis en montrant son œil.

 **\- Pas le temps, nous devons y aller !**

De retour au manoir Ciel m'a expliqué que la marque était le signe du contrat avec Sébastian, j'ai demandée si ce symbole est unique pour chaque démon, mais non c'est un signe commun. D'un côté ça me rassure que ce n'est pas _forcément_ l'œuvre de Sébastian le fait de mon saut dans le temps, mais d'un autre je suis déçue que ce n'est pas lui... _C'est idiot ce que je ressens._

Mais en tout cas c'est mauvais. Je suis venue ici à cause d'un démon et je ne pense pas que ce soit inoffensif... Et ce n'est pas mon seul problème... Sébastian.

Mes sentiments pour lui grandissent de jour en jour, j'ai même envie de lui, littéralement je le désire... _Mais tu ne peux pas tomber pour un démon !_ Trop tard... Et puis coucher avec un démon a toujours été un de mes fantasmes ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas regretter plus tard de n'avoir rien fait. J'ai envie de lui et je pense que lui aussi, quel est la mal ? Et ça se trouve je suis juste attirée physiquement, ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour. Même si je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je ne préserve pas ma première fois pour mon "prince charmant". Je préfère tester avec plusieurs, apprendre et prendre du plaisir pour être prête quand je le trouverais. Pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir dans la vie ? Sinon pourquoi vivre ? _Je n'est pas l'éternité devant moi..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII**

 _POV EVY_

Après les derniers événement et l'arrestation du suspect dans l'affaire Éventreur, les meurtres ne ce sont pas arrêtés. Le coupable courait toujours...

Ces derniers jours Ciel devenait plus sombre et froid, j'ai voulu le détendre plusieurs fois en douceur, mais à chaque je me faisais rembarrer violemment. En ce moment dans la cuisine, je prépare un dessert au chocolat pour tenter une nouvelle fois de calmer Ciel.

 **\- Je vous jure ce gamin, pire que mes cousines à calmer... Non encore pire qu'Erika et Ilona. Un vrai parcours de combattant pour ne pas péter un câble !** Je rouspétais en écrasant le chocolat. **Sérieusement si je n'étais pas à son service, je lui aurais gueuler dessus comme ce n'est pas permis, mais non il faut y aller en douceur...** Je m'étais plus de force en écrasant le chocolat. **Tout en délicatesse... En finesse... Ce que je ne sais absolument PAS FAIRE !** J'ai haussé le ton et dans ma colère j'ai cassée le plat sous le chocolat. **Et merde...**

 **\- Tu devrais te calmer Evelyne,** souffle Sébastian derrière moi en prenant ma main, **tu risques de tout casser et de te faire mal...**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Dis-moi Sébastian, comment tu fais pour garder ton calme ? Moi je n'y arrive pas...**

 **\- Je sais tout simplement garder mon sang froid.** Il se colle à moi par derrière et mes ses mains sur le comptoir.

 **\- Moi aussi je sais le faire !** Dis-je en nettoyant les morceaux.

 **\- Ah oui ? Je ne pense pas que le plat que tu viens de casser soit d'accord.**

 **\- Bon... J'ai un peu le sang chaud.**

 **\- Un peu ?** Il frotte sa joue contre mon cou.

 **\- Ok je ne tiens pas en place quand je suis énervée, content ?**

 **\- Pas complètement.** Il me retourne brusquement et m'embrasse. _Cette fois je ne vais pas le laisser me mener._

Je l'enlace derrière son cou et approfondit le baiser, je sens l'étonnement de Sébastian et je souris fier de moi. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et me colle encore plus à lui. Je le pousse sur la table derrière lui sans rompre le baiser, je fais en sorte que son dos repose sur la table et avec mes mains je parcoure son corps. _Je vais me venger..._ Je romps le baiser pour attaquer son cou, je dessers sa cravate et sa chemise, il soupire profondément. D'un autre côté, ma main descend jusqu'à son entrejambe et frotte doucement ses parties sensibles. Il est surpris de mon audace, je continus jusqu'à le sentir très excité.

 **\- Mon massage te plais ? Dommage que je dois servir le thé au jeune maître.** Et je me sépare de lui en souriant très fier de mon effet sur le grand démon. **N'oublies pas de terminer le dessert.** Je le laisse comme cela et sors de la cuisine. _Comme il m'a fait, vengeance !_

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

 _Comment a-elle osée faire ça ! Elle m'a chauffée et laissée comme si de rien n'était... Je me sens excité et tellement frustré !_ Je me redresse et souris.

 **\- Alors, on veut jouer... Très bien, on verra qui aura gagné... ce soir.**

Après le dîner et le nettoyage fait, j'allais mettre au lit Ciel, mais avant je devais lancer le jeu avec Evelyne. Je la trouve encore à la bibliothèque, elle recherche toujours un moyen de rentrer... _Rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir près de moi m'irrite_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue dans ce temps, mais je l'ai trouvé le premier, _elle est à moi_. Je me faufile derrière elle et lui susurre à l'oreille :

 **\- Toujours l'espoir de rentrer chez soi ?**

 **\- AAAaahh !** Elle crie de surprise **. Mais tu veux que j'aie une crise cardiaque ?! Tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde !**

 **\- Non, j'adore voir ta réaction...** Je respire dans son cou et passe mes bras autour d'elle, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. **Sentir en toi la peur puis la colère m'amuse.** Et je souris.

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout amusant !** Souffle-t-elle, elle essaye d'être énervée. Mes mains caresses sa cuisse et sa hanche. **Sébastian je suis occupée et tu ne dois pas aller coucher Ciel ?** Elle essaye d'enlever mes mains.

 **\- Je vais y aller, mais juste avant, je voulais m'assurer que...** Ma main a remonté, sous sa robe, sa cuisse pour trouver son intimité.

 **\- Que ?** J'écarte ses jambes et caresse sa partie sensible, elle gémit de surprise et s'accroche à mes bras. **Non... Arrête, pas là...** Elle s'excite de plus en plus.

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que ce soir tu voudrais venir dans ma chambre pour se détendre et relâcher la pression.** à cela je sers deux doigts autour de son clitoris.

 **\- Aah...** Gémit-elle. _*Halète*_ **J'allais...** _*Halète*_ **te proposer la même chose...**

 **\- Alors, à tout de suite.** Je me retire et sors de la bibliothèque.

 **\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire attendre...** _*Halète*_ **Ou je ne répond plus de rien.** Me dit-elle en direction de sa chambre.

 **\- Yes _My_** ** _Kitten_**

* * *

 _POV EVY_

Il m'a grave excité, _je me sens chaude._ Cette fois je ne peux pas me retenir, j'ai besoin de lui maintenant. En entrant dans ma chambre, je vais prendre un bain directement, _je veux être bien quand on va... Enfin je veux avoir du plaisir._ Je finis de me sécher et met la nuisette que Sébastian m'a offerte, _c'est le bon moment pour la mettre._ Je me coiffe les cheveux en natte avec deux mèches qui me tombent devant le visage, _à la Lara Croft._ Prête, je regarde l'heure. _Merde c'est moi qui ai en retard !_ Je me regarde une dernière fois devant le miroir et sors pour rejoindre la chambre de Sébastian.

Je réfléchis encore... Je vais faire l'amour pour la première fois, c'est stressant, mais c'est un démon donc c'est encore plus stressant. Je crois que j'ai plus peur après l'acte, _va-t-il me laisser tomber ?_ Il ne fait que jouer avec moi... Mais moi aussi je veux profiter de lui, même si je crois avoir des sentiments, je suis avant tout attirée et excitée. Même s'il fait ça que pour son plaisir, moi aussi c'est seulement pour mon plaisir et je ne vais pas rester à l'attendre. Si je veux du plaisir ou une relation, c'est sans pression que j'irais voir ailleurs. J'ai la même mentalité que les hommes de ce temps, mais dans mon siècle les femmes peuvent elles aussi prendre leur pied comme elles veulent, _Girl Power !_ Mais s'il veut qu'on soit ensemble, _enfin je doute pour un démon_ , je pense que je serais plus qu'heureuse, _mais faut pas que je me voile la face... *Soupire* Aller Evy !_

 ** _Toc Toc_**

J'entends Sébastian qui m'invite à entrer, j'ouvre la porte et l'odeur de rose me parvient au nez. Je referme derrière moi et écarquille les yeux devant la scène. La chambre de Sébastian est parsemée de bougies parfumées et des pétales de roses rouges sont éparpillés sur lit et le sol. Je souris.

 **\- C'est tellement beau...**

 **\- Heureux que ça te plaise.**

 **\- Arrête de me surprendre !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas résister.** Encore derrière moi, il embrasse mon cou et me sers dans ses bras.

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Sébastian...**

 **\- Hmm ?** Je me retourne et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, il place ses mains sur mes hanches.

 **\- Je... Je n'est jamais... Euh...** _Je vais passer pour une prude, mais en même temps..._

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Non ! Enfin oui mais... Je ne... Sais pas q... Quoi faire...** Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

 **\- Laisse-moi faire.**

Il me rapproche contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément, _je suis sur un nuage..._ Nos langues s'emmêlent et dansent ensemble. Je sens Sébastian me diriger, il m'allonge délicatement sur son lit et se place au-dessus, son genou est entre mes jambes. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, _je veux le toucher, le sentir..._ Il a le même désir. Il rompt le baiser pour que je respire, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de baiser, _ça m'étourdit._ J'halète et essaye de reprendre une respiration normal, mais Sébastian m'embrasse le long du cou et avec ses mains caresse mon corps. _Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire_ , je me concentre sur ses vêtements : sa veste était déjà enlevée, reste sa chemise, sa cravate et tout le bas. Je décide d'enlever sa cravate. _Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire une cravate alors la défaire..._ Frustrée je tire brutalement et jette cette fichue cravate, _merde enfin pas que ça à faire._ Je le vois sourire, _ça te fait marrer hein ?!_ Pendant qu'il remonte sa main le long de ma jambe pour caresser ma cuisse, je déboutonne sa chemise, là encore je ne suis pas très patiente. _Au moins, moi je suis en nuisette c'est plus simple et rapide_. Sébastian se redresse alors pour l'enlever, mais prend son temps, _mais vraiment..._

 **\- Sébastian...** Dis-je dans un soupire.

 **\- Impatiente _My_** ** _Kitten_** _Tiens, un nouveaux surnom._ A peine qu'il a enlevé sa chemise que je nous bascule pour me retrouver sur lui.

 **\- Oui !** Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais je m'aventure vite à son cou, puis sa poitrine et où je joue avec ses tétons. Tout au long de mes gestes audacieux pour quelqu'un sans expérience, Sébastian soupire plus profondément à chaque baiser. Je descends au nombril puis... Je me retrouve à genoux au sol près de son entrejambe, je caresse doucement et remarque qu'il est gonflé.

 **\- Excité _Mon_** ** _Oiseau_** _*Souris* Moi aussi je sors de nouveaux surnoms ?_

J'entends un faible grognement et il se redresse. Je m'apprête à déboutonner son pantalon, mais il m'arrête et reprend le contrôle en me remettant sur le lit.

 **\- Cette gourmandise est pour plus tard, les dames d'abord.**

Il refait le même trajet jusqu'à mon cou, je vais pour le caresser qu'il attrape mes poignets dans une seule main et les bloques au-dessus de ma tête.

 **\- Cette fois c'est à moi.**

Il descend lentement ma nuisette vers le bas avec ses dents et me regarde dans les yeux, je me mords encore la lèvre et ne quitte pas son regard. _Je me sens si bien, si moi-même et vivante._ Il s'arrête en dessous du nombril et regard mon corps. Je rougis fortement et détourne le regard, _je dois ressembler à une pute,_ je ferme les yeux de honte.

 **\- Regarde-moi...** J'entends dire Sébastian, il relâche mes poignets et redemande. **_Evelyne_** **regarde-moi.** J'ouvre alors les yeux et me plonge dans ses iris rouges, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas seulement une attirance physique, mais j'ai de véritable sentiments pour lui, _c'est incroyable._ Il me sourit. **Tu es magnifique.** Je rigole doucement

 **\- Je te retourne le compliment.**

Il me donne son sourire que je vois rarement et qui n'est destiné qu'à moi. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et me dit de ne pas bouger. Il descend vers ma poitrine et donne un coup de langue à un de mes tétons. Je sursaute et gémis de surprise, _il ne cessera jamais celui-là._ Il joue avec mon téton en tournant autour avec la langue, puis le met en bouche et commence à le suçoter. Je respire profondément en gémissant légèrement. Je sens sa main qui joue avec mon autre téton, il alterne ensuite avec sa bouche et ses mains. Je gémis un peu plus fort et me tortille sous lui, une chaleur en bas de mon ventre grandit, _mon désir monte..._ Il met ses deux mains sur mes seins en pinçant les extrémités et lèche le milieu de ma poitrine. Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir me traverse, je me cambre en gémissant plus fort :

 **\- Sébastian... !**

 **\- Tu deviens plus sensible...** _Je ne comprends pas, il parle de mon excitation ?_

Il descend avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril en caressant chaque côtés de mon corps par ses mains, je rigole sous les frottements.

 **\- Chatouilleuse ?**

 **-** _*Souris*_ **Extrêmement.** _Ça va me retomber dessus plus tard..._

Il descend encore jusqu'à arriver à la limite de la nuisette qui me couvre le reste. Il prend et glisse le tissus délicatement, par réflexe je ferme mes jambes et me couvre les yeux avec mes mains, _j'ai un peu honte._

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?**

 **\- Ne pas bouger mais...**

 **- _Evelyne_. ** Sa voix est plus autoritaire, mais reste douce. Je replace mes mains et le regarde, je suis toute rouge. **Ne te cache pas de moi.** J'acquiesce de la tête, _même si l'idée de me soumettre m'irrite, je ne sais pas comment faire._ **Ouvre tes jambes.** Mais je ne fais rien, **_Evelyne_...**

 **\- Je...Je...e...** Je commençais à trembler, la peur a pris le dessus, je ferme hermétiquement les yeux. Je sens Sébastian revenir à mon visage.

 **- _Evelyne_ ne crains rien... ** Il me caresse les joues et m'embrasse tendrement. **Fait moi confiance et laisse toi envahir par le plaisir...**

Je le regarde et décide de le laisser faire. Il revient à mon entrejambe et attend que j'ouvre les jambes. Je souffle un coup et ouvre doucement, Sébastian saisit mes cuisses pour m'aider à les ouvrir. Il frôle un doigt sur mon intimité.

 **\- On est excité à ce que je vois** _Il se venge l'enfoiré !_

Il commence alors à jouer avec mon clitoris, doucement fait des rond autour en changeant sens. Le plaisir s'intensifie je sens que je mouille et Sébastian peut très bien le voir... Il descend le doigt et le rentre en moi. Je gémis de plaisir en me cambrant un peu. _C'est ça que je veux,_ en le sentant bouger son doigt, _je veux qu'il soit en moi._

 **\- Sébastian...**

 **\- Patience _Evelyne_ , tu n'es pas encore prête.**

Je gémis plus fort lorsqu'il rentre un deuxième doigt, j'attrape les draps et repli mes genoux, _c'est si bon que je veux plus, beaucoup plus..._ Il passe alors un troisième, j'ai failli crier, même si je sens un peu de douleur le plaisir m'envahis. _Je peux plus..._

 **\- Sébastian...** Dis-je suppliante.

 **\- Pas encore...**

 **\- S'il te plait j'en peux plus...**

 **\- Hmm... Pas avant que je t'ai fais crier mon nom.** Il me sourit diaboliquement.

Il accélère, je gémis plus fort. _J'ai l'impression que la pression monte et que je vais exploser._ Je sens soudain sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je cris.

 **\- Ah non... Sébastian pas là...** J'attrape d'une main ses cheveux pour le pousser, mais il continue et le suce, j'essaye de retenir mes cris mais c'est très difficile. Je sers plus fort les draps, je contracte les orteils, _je sens que je vais exploser..._ **Sébastian stop, je vais... Je vais... Aaah... SEBASTIAN...!** _J'ai criée tellement fort, je suis sûr que même jusqu'au Japon on m'a entendu._

J'halète encore et encore, toute confuse et engourdie. Sébastian se redresse et lèche ses doigts.

 **\- Mmm _si sucrée_... Et tu as criée comme je ne l'aurais imaginé...**

 **-** _*Halète*_ **C'était...** _*Halète*_ **... Incroyable...**

 **\- Ton premier orgasme par un autre que toi.** _Évidemment que ce n'était mon premier orgasme, mais jamais de mes masturbations je n'ai ressentis quelque chose comme ça !_

 **\- Je me sens...**

 **\- Engourdie...? Fatiguée... ? C'est normal, mais...** Il lèche mon oreille et je frisonne. **Ce n'est pas terminé.**

Il repasse sur mes endroits sensibles et je recommence à me sentir chaude, cette fois je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Il se redresse pour déboutonner son pantalon, maintenant il reste plus que son sous-vêtement, _c'est vraiment gonflé !_ Il s'apprête à baisser son sous-vêtement quand quelque chose me vient en tête.

 **\- Attends !**

 **\- Hmm ? Un problème _My Kitten_ ?**

 **\- Euh... Est-ce que tu as... Enfin tu vois...** J'étais gênée, mais vraiment stressée de ne pas lui en parler.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Et bien tu vois... Dans mon siècle on a des... Protections contre les maladies transmissibles, bien que je ne pense que tu en as pour un démon...** Je secoue mes mains pour le rassurer. **Mais ils évitent aussi qu'on tombe... Enceinte...** _Je l'ai dit !_ Une couche de rouge vient s'ajouter à mon visage.

 **\- Oh...** Il me sourit et s'approche de mon oreille et d'une main caresse mon bas du ventre. **Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas encore ta période.** _Période ?!_

 **\- Comment tu... Ah oui c'est vrai... Tu es un diable de majordome c'est ça ?** Il me sourit et reprend là où il en était.

Il enlève doucement le tissus et je découvre... _C'est grand, trop grand._ Je lui demande du regard.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur ne va pas durer...** Il attrape mes jambes et se met en position. **Tu vas me supplier d'en faire plus.** A cela il me lance un regard diabolique où je peux voir un grand plaisir.

Je sens son membre toucher mon entrée, je souffle pour me détendre. _Aller, après ça va glisser tout seul... Super comme jeu de mot Evy !_ Il se penche près de moi et rentre à mi-chemin. J'attrape ses épaules et souffle de douleur, _ça fait mal..._ Sébastian rentre complètement en moi et m'embrasse, il a étouffé mon cri. Une larme coule et il s'empresse de la lécher. Il ne bouge pas pour que je m'habitue à sa présence.

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Tu es si serrée et chaude Evelyne...**

 **-** _*Halète*_ **Et toi tu es trop grand,** il rit doucement.

 **\- Peut-être, mais...** Il s'approche de mon oreille. **C'est la première fois que je peux rentrer entièrement.** Il mord mon oreille. **Nous sommes complémentaires...**

Après un moment, Sébastian commence doucement à bouger. La douleur persiste un peu, mais au bout d'un moment le plaisir m'est vite monté. _Je veux plus..._

 **\- Sébastian...**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **\- Plus...** Je lui murmure.

 **\- Je n'ai pas entendu, répète plus fort...** _Le salop il le fait exprès !_

 **\- Plus !**

 **\- Plus quoi ? Soit plus précise.** Je lui lance un regard noir, _le fumier !_

 **\- Plus vite...** Dis-je toute rouge, _je suis en train de le supplier, merde... Mais j'en ai tellement envie..._

 **\- Comme tu veux...**

Il accélère ses va-et-vient, ma respiration commence à être saccadée, je ne sais même plus si je ferme les yeux ou non, tellement que je suis dans l'extase. Soudain il frappe un endroit et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de plaisir.

 **\- Je l'ai trouvé...**

 **\- Sébastian !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Plus s'il te plait...**

 **Plus quoi ?** _Il recommence et merde..._

\- **Je t'en supplie va plus fort, plus vite... Aaaah... Plus profond !** Je le vois sourire de victoire, _je peux pas lutter en ce moment..._

 **\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

Il accélère encore plus, ses coups sont plus brutes. Je gémis de plaisir encore et encore, en soupirant son nom...

 **\- Sébastian beaucoup plus !**

Il me soulève alors et je me retrouve assise sur lui, il embrasse mon cou et je cris de plaisir quand il rentre en moi. Cette position lui permet d'aller plus loin, il frotte mon col de l'utérus. Je balance ma tête en arrière quand il joue avec mes tétons, _c'est tellement bon !_ J'ai la bouche sèche à force de gémir, _je sens encore que la pression monte..._

 **\- Sébastian !**

Il me pousse sur le lit et bloque poignets au-dessus de ma tête et attrape ma hanche. Ses poussés sont bestiales et moins en rythme. _Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir._ Je l'entends émettre un grognement, _lui aussi bientôt..._

 **\- Sébastian... Aaah... Sébastian je...** Je le sens tressaillir, _il va perdre je sens qu'il va jouir._ Je souris fier d'avoir tenu, mais Sébastian me lance un sourire diabolique.

 **\- Désolé...** _*Halète*_ **Mais je vais gagner...** Il attrape alors mon clitoris et mon plaisir s'accentue.

 **-Non... Aaah... Tu triches... !**

 **\- Je suis un démon...**

Cette fois je ne tiens plus, je suis au 7ème ciel. Je sens mon orgasme qui arrive et je hurle son nom si fort, que cette fois _c'est toute la galaxie qui m'a entendu._ Je sens Sébastian jouir directement après moi en gémissant fort mon nom. _Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était si bon... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il existe une addiction au sexe._

J'halète, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un tambour dans ma tête. J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder Sébastian. Il est toujours en moi et reprend sa respiration contre moi. J'ai d'un coup une envie de câlin, je lui caresse les cheveux et lui masse la nuque, il soupire de plaisir. _Mais c'est un grand nounours !_ Il remonte sa tête pour me regarder et sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour.

 **\- C'était incroyable, fabuleux, plus que dans mes rêves.** Je l'embrasse et caresse ses joues. **Merci.**

 **\- Non, merci à toi...**

Je sens une grande fatigue m'envahir et je retombe doucement de mon nuage pour m'endormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV**

 _POV EVY_

Je me sens bien... Je sens les rayons du Soleil sur moi, je m'étire doucement dans les draps en soie, _très doux au toucher soit dit en passant..._ Je respire profondément et me rappelle le moment d'hier soir, _même dans mes rêves ce n'était pas aussi fantastique et orgasmique..._ Je tourne la tête pour le voir, mais rien... _Retour à la réalité, ce n'est pas son genre bien-sûr..._ Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Je me redresse et ressens quelque douleur, _pas étonnant..._ Je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est une belle journée. Je m'apprête à me lever quand j'aperçois une très belle rose rouge posée près de mon oreiller. _Ohh c'est trop craquant ! Il s'est vraiment bien agir avec les femmes cet enfoiré de sexy gentleman..._ J'arbore un grand sourire et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je remarque mes vêtements de la journée et... Une crème apaisante ? Elle est dans un vieux pot et un message qui dit : « Applique ceci sur ton bas du ventre en cas de douleurs ». _Il a vraiment pensé à tout..._

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Dans la cuisine je prépare le petit-déjeuner et vérifie l'heure, 10h ? _Et je ne la vois pas encore ? Elle doit être en train de se préparer et de se remettre..._ Je souris, _oh oui qu'elle doit se remettre..._ Je me lèche les lèvres en me remémorant les scènes, surtout celle où elle me caresse en étant audacieuse malgré sa timidité. Et le moment où elle est arrivée à mon entrejambe... J'aurais adoré la voir me lécher, me prendre dans sa bouche et me sucer... _Merde stop je m'excite tout seul_. Puis le moment où je suis rentré en elle, l'extase total. J'avais vraiment pour la première fois rassasié mes pulsions démoniaque, même si je me suis retenu pour elle et que cela n'a pas duré toute la nuit, ma libération était paradisiaque... _Quelle belle ironie quand même..._ Je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter nos « séances de détente », je pense même lui familiariser les bases...

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Comment je fais maintenant, il est une honte pour un majordome comme moi.** _Je suis excité..._ _*Souris* Peut-être qu'Evelyne peut m'aider..._

 _POV EVY_

Une fois propre, habillée et prête je vais rejoindre Sébastian qui se trouve dans la cuisine d'après Finnian.

 **\- Bonjour Sébastian.**

 **\- Bien le bonjour _Evelyne._**

 _ **-** *Soupire*_ **Pourquoi insistes-tu toujours sur Evelyne, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'Evy ?**

 **\- Je pense avoir déjà répondu, ce sujet n'a plus lieu d'être,** ** _Evelyne._** Il sourit.

 **\- Tu me cherches, si tu continus à sourire tu vas le regretter.** _Je ne sais pas en quoi, mais bon..._

 **\- Ah oui j'aimerais voir cela...** Il se tourne vers moi et me défit du regard, c'est alors que je remarque une bosse à son entrejambe... _Excité ? Quel démon ça ne lui a pas suffi hein ? Bah voilà ma vengeance..._

 **\- Je pourrais... Mmm... Par exemple en ce moment te laisser voir Ciel ou quelqu'un d'autre dans** ** _cet_** ** _état_**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Allons _Mon Oiseau_ tu as cru que je ne l'aurais pas remarquée ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider, mais en retour tu dois faire tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui.**

Il ne répond rien, _il m'énerve à garder ce visage neutre..._

 **\- Ok ! Continus à me sourire bêtement et n'en faire qu'à ta tête, mais je ne t'aiderais pas à le dissimuler ou à autre chose d'ailleurs...**

 **\- Attends.** Je m'arrête et souris, _je deviens diabolique à ce jeu..._

 **\- Oui... ?**

 **\- Une seule chose.**

 **\- C'est honnête, un service contre un autre... Je vais apporter le plateau à Ciel puis je reviens, on se retrouve dans ta chambre.** Je lui fais un clin-d'œil et sors de la pièce.

Quelque temps plus tard j'entre dans la chambre de Sébastian.

 **\- Sébastian ?**

 **\- Je suis là.** Il est assit sur son lit.

 **\- Ca va ?** Il semble tendu. Il se lève et se dirige vers moi.

 **\- Evelyne...** Il m'embrasse. **Maintenant...** _Il est frustré ? Pourtant, il doit avoir l'habitude de l'abstinence au service de Ciel..._

 **\- D'accord...** Dis-je. **Mais... Ne te moque pas, je suis une novice !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu apprends vite.** _*Rougis* Pervers..._

Je l'embrasse et le pousse sur le lit, j'enlève sa veste et sa ceinture. Je descends à son cou et déboutonne son pantalon. Ensuite, j'ouvre sa chemine et plaque son dos au lit, je me mets sur lui et commence à jouer avec ses tétons. En même temps je lui enlève son pantalon et son sous-vêtement... _Eh bien il est durement au garde-à-vous ! Je suis flattée si c'est à moi qu'il pense..._

Je descends doucement vers son membre en déposant plein de baisers au passage. Il soupire plus profondément à chaque fois que je m'approche de son érection. Une fois arrivée, je suis à genou comme hier devant son entrejambe, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais lui donner du plaisir. _Oh je vais aussi te faire crier... Enfin essayer._

 **\- Evelyne...**

 **\- Patience _Mon Oiseau_...** _La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste..._

 **\- Hgrr...** Il gémit frustré, _il a vraiment envie..._

J'approche ma main anxieuse et commence à le caresser. Je vois Sébastian fermer les yeux et gémir, _bon bah espérons que mes mains de fées fonctionnent aussi pour ce genre de massage._ Je prends alors son membre dans la main et bouge de haut en bas, j'approche ma bouche et lèche son gland. Sébastian soupire et me regarde faire.

 **\- Je... Si tu me regardes je ne vais pas y arriver...** Je suis rouge comme une tomate.

 **\- Tu es trop mignonne...** Il me caresse ma joue. **Comme un chaton...**

 **-** _*Soupire* ... Celui-là, je peux pas lui résister..._

Je me re-concentre. Je le lèche comme une glace, _je ne sais pas m'y prendre faut bien que je commence..._ Je mets ensuite son gland dans ma bouche tout en le masturbant avec ma main. En même temps, avec mon autre main je caresse sa cuisse, puis masse la partie au-dessus de son membre, _je vais le faire comme un massage pour être sûr._ Je continus avec ma langue et je commence à sucer son gland cette fois comme une sucette. Je l'entends soupirer et gémir de plus en plus, c _'est bon signe._ Je le rentre donc plus profond dans ma bouche.

 **\- Evelyne...**

Je lève les yeux et tombe sous son regard, j'ai un blocage, _merde je rougis encore..._ Je surmonte ma gène et commence les vas et viens en suçant à chaque retour. Cette fois il gémit et passe sa main derrière ma tête. _Maintenant je suis sûr que je le fais bien..._ Ma main libre se déplace vers ses bourses et les malaxe, puis refait les massages pour accompagner ma gâterie. Je continus en variant mes mouvements.

 **\- Evelyne plus...** Soupire t-il.

 **\- Plus quoi... ?** Je souffle sur son membre en me mordant la lèvre, il me lance un regard. _Eh ouais vengeance !_

 **\- Hgrrr...**

 **\- Je n'ai** _*Lèche*_ **pas** _*Lèche*_ **très** _*Lèche*_ **bien** _*Lèche*_ **compris...**

 **\- Plus vite !** Je souris, _bon aller je vais arrêter de jouer._

Je reprends là où j'en étais avec plus de vitesse. Sébastian gémit encore et encore en soufflant mon nom, _j'en suis hyper fier._ Un moment Sébastian attrape mes cheveux à la nuque et balance sa tête en arrière.

 **\- Encore... Mmmm...**

Plus rapide et mes sucions plus fortes, je sens les palpitations de son membre. Il pousse ma tête pour que j'aille plus profond, _je me rends compte qu'il en a une grande quand même_ **. J'étouffe un peu, mais continus. C'est alors qu'au dernier mouvement il me pousse à l'extrême, je l'entends gémir fort mon nom et il jouit dans ma bouche. J'ai cru m'étouffer, j'avale sans aucune autre option et sens sa main se desserrer. Je me retire pour reprendre ma respiration et tousse un peu.**

- _*Halète*_ **Tu aurais pu me prévenir** _*Halète*_ Il m'attrape soudainement et m'embrasse en léchant les coulures autour de ma bouche.

 **\- J'étais trop pris par le plaisir que tu m'as procurée...** Je rougis. _Ouais... Il est dominant surtout..._

 **\- Ça va mieux ?** Il me regarde étonné et me sourit.

 **\- Tu t'inquiétais ?**

- _*Rougis*_ **... Non... C'est juste... Enfin... Et merde oui ! Je ne n'aurais pas pensée que tu serais encore excité après hier et aussi que _toi_ , tu ne pourrais pas te maîtriser puisque que tu es un _diable de majordome_.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'une diablesse comme toi qui peux faire ressortir mes instincts.** Me dit-il dans sa voix rauque.

 **\- Une diablesse hein ? Tu parles... Même si je voulais faire du mal, je culpabiliserais... Non je n'ai pas les qualités pour être un Démon, encore moins un Ange...** Je réfléchit à voix haute.

 **\- Alors, tu penses être quoi ?**

 **\- Simplement un Humain.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser...** Il me caresse la tête, _j'ai toujours aimée quand on me touche la tête, pour moi c'est un massage mortel..._ Sans le vouloir je gémis de contentement, j'écarquille les yeux.

 **\- Désolé, mais à chaque fois qu'on me touche la tête je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des bruits...** _Alors-là c'est plus rouge tomate, mais je change carrément de couleur de peau._

 **\- Comme un chaton... _My Kitten_... ** Je me redresse et l'embrasse.

 **\- Aller, maintenant que ça va mieux, on se remet dans nos rôles de domestiques avant que Ciel nous fasse un caca nerveux ?**

 **\- Bien vu.**

* * *

La journée passa vite. Ciel et Sébastian avaient trouvé la prochaine victime potentielle, mais fort probable de l'Éventreur. Ils ont décidé de s'y rendre pour l'arrêter, mais j'ai réussi à dissuader Ciel de m'emmener, _moi aussi je veux participer aux festivités !_

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans une ruelle sombre pour embusquer le meurtrier.

 **\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici Sébastian ?**

 **\- Certain Maître.**

 **\- Alors où diables est-il ?!**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est allé voir ailleurs et que tu t'es trompé.**

 **\- Je ne faillis jamais _Evelyne_.**

 **- _Ne jamais dire jamais_.**

 **\- Chut ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour surprendre le meurtrier, un peu de discrétion !**

 **\- ... Au pire je peux faire l'appât s'il a changé d'avis...**

 **\- Tu aimes tellement te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ou tu es excitée à l'idée que je te sauve _in extremis_... ** Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- _*Rougis*_ **T'es dingue !**

 **\- CHUT !**

Quelque minutes passèrent quand soudain nous entendons un cri dans la maison chez la "cible".

 **\- Oh non merde...** Je souffle.

Nous accourons vers l'entrée, Sébastian va pour ouvrir la porte quand je sens l'odeur du sang qui inonde mes sens, _c'est... enivrant... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ Il ouvre et en une fraction de seconde je plaque Ciel contre moi et couvre sa vision. Une vision d'horreur, il y a le corps d'une jeune femme souillée par son sang... Il y en a partout et je sens étrangement que ma gorge est sèche. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me concentrer, _qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...? Ça ne m'est jamais arrivée cette sensation..._

 **\- Evelyne.** J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Sébastian, il me regarde étrangement.

 **\- Désolé, même si tu m'as dit que Ciel a déjà vu des choses horribles, je ne peux pas lui laisser voir une scène pareille...** _*Halète* J'ai de plus en plus soif..._

 **\- C'est trop tard Evy...**

 **\- Ciel !**

 **\- Tu peux baisser tes mains.** A contre cœur je lui obéis.

 **\- Ohoh... Je ne penserais pas que nous aurions des visiteurs...** Je regarde vers l'origine de la voix et découvre... _Non... Grell._

 **\- Vous !** Dis Ciel.

 **\- Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas moi...**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Vous êtes près de son cadavre !** Lui répond Ciel

 **\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai...** Je fermais les yeux. _Mon pressentiment..._ Je me rappelle maintenant de ma théorie : _une femme experte en anatomie et n'ayant pas d'enfants... Le portrait parfait pour..._ **Madame Rouge...** Dis-je dans un souffle.

Une silhouette sors de l'ombre, Mme Rouge est Jack l'Éventreur. _Comment j'ai pu être stupide pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV**

 _POV EVY_

C'est un coup derrière la tête, le coupable pour les atrocités sur ces femmes, est Mme Rouge. _Moi qui l'ai appréciée au premier coup d'œil..._ Mais je n'imagine pas comment doit se sentir Ciel, sa propre tante qui en plus s'est joué de nous... Je baisse mon attention vers lui et remarque une expression vide, _pas étonnant..._ Je me souviens alors de ce que m'avait dit Sébastian : " _plaisir de voir sa réaction..."_ Je me tourne vers Sébastian pour le voir se délecter de son manège, _oh toi tu vas le payer..._

Un moment plutôt houleux entre Ciel et sa tante se passe, j'ai pu voir combien elle a été retournée, _comme Erika..._ Elle s'est fait influencer à un point... J'accuse alors du regard Grell, _ouais ça ne peut qu'être lui, je suis sûr qu'il l'a manipulé..._

 **\- Pas la peine de me lancer un regard noir ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tuées.**

 **\- C'est votre faute si elle l'a fait !**

 **\- Evy ?**

 **\- C'est lui j'en suis sûr, il lui a incrusté cette idée de sang, cette adoration pour le rouge quand elle était vulnérable... T'es qui en vrai bordel ?!**

 **\- Intéressant... Oouuuhhouhh !**

Il s'élance vers nous, je tire Ciel vers moi pour nous abriter dehors. Puis, je vois Sébastian et Grell sortir en furie. _Ce n'est clairement pas un humain s'il peut tenir tête contre Sébastian..._ Un duel commence et il se présente comme un Ange de la mort, _Shinigami ? Sérieux ?! Elle est où sa faux alors ...?_ Il sort soudain...UNE TRONCONNEUSE ?! _C'est dément !_

Au cours de l'affrontement je remarque l'attirance de Grell envers mon Sébastian, _on ne va pas s'entendre je ne prête pas !_ Mais je n'ai pas remarquée derrière nous l'arrivée de Mme Rouge.

 **\- Tuer ce gamin !** Dit Grell. Je me retourne et découvre que Mme Rouge nous menace avec un couteau. Je me mets devant Ciel comme bouclier et essaye de la raisonner.

 **\- S'il vous plait Mme Rouge ne l'écoutez pas.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix...**

 **\- Tout le monde a le choix.**

 **\- Il... Il n'aurait jamais dû naître !** Elle lève le bras.

 **\- C'est votre neveux ! Le fils de votre sœur ! Le seul souvenir de votre défunte sœur...**

 **\- Hhgg...** Elle ferme les yeux et une larme coule. Je m'approche doucement et tend ma main vers le couteau et réussis à le récupérer.

 **\- Vous savez, moi aussi j'adore le rouge, je vois même la vie en rouge...** Je rigole doucement. **Mais je trouve que le noir n'est pas mal non plus... Comme le blanc d'ailleurs...**

 **\- Oui... Et le bleu des violettes... L'orange et le jaune du Soleil... Le vert de la nature...** Elle me sourit, _j'ai réussi à lui rappeler la beauté d'une vie en couleurs._

 **\- Tu me déçois énormément, tu ne me sers alors plus à rien !**

Tout ce que je me souviens c'est du rouge, rien que du rouge sur mes mains, mes vêtements, mon visage... Sur le corps sans vie dans mes bras... Et d'une boule au ventre de culpabilité. Mme Rouge a été tuée par Grell sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, sa faux a montrée toute sa vie... Son amour, sa tristesse, sa haine...

J'étais là sans rien dire, comme une statue. Je n'ai pas prêtée attention au combat, ni à l'intervention d'un autre Shinigami... J'étais rongée par la culpabilité et les regrets... Et puis la colère.

 **\- Désolé pour cet incident, je veillerais à le remettre à l'ordre.**

 **\- C'est tout... ?** Dis-je en me redressant, je fermais les yeux de Mme Rouge. **Seulement le "remettre à l'ordre" ?** L'homme plisse les yeux en me regardant.

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Il a tué cette femme et l'a incité à tuer des femmes innocentes** _Dans un sens au moins._ **Et vous allez le mettre au redressement ?!**

 **\- Evelyne...** Me prévient Sébastian.

 **\- TOI LA FERME !** Je ramasse le couteau et me dirige vers les Shinigamis. **J'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez immortel ou non, ange ou démon, vivant ou non, mais je vais vous botter le cul !** Je me mets en position d'attaque, _là c'est clair je vois rouge !_

 **\- Ce ne serais pas dans votre intérêt.** Me répond le brun à lunette.

 **\- Ah ouais ?!**

 **\- Vous vous compromettriez Démon.** _Quoi ? Il a bien dit démon ?_

 **Je dois y aller, bonne soirée...**

 _Démon ...?_ Ça fait combien de fois que j'entends dire que je suis un démon ...? _Oh..._ Cela expliquerait tout, je me tourne vers Sébastian, _vraiment tout..._

 **\- Toi...** Je me précipite vers Sébastian. **Espèce de SALOPARD !** Je vais pour lui donner un coup de couteau, mais il attrape facilement mon poignet. **Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule depuis le début, tu... Tu...** J'avais envie de pleurer, _mes sensations nouvelles, ma perte de poids, même mon rêve illustraient ce que je suis vraiment... Un démon..._

 **- _Evelyne_...**

 **\- TA GUEULE !** Une larme coule, _ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer !_ **En fait tout est de ma faute... Je suis conne putain... A cause de moi elle est morte, comme les autres... Je n'ai pas pu les aider... ET...** _*Snif *_ J'essaye de me retenir... J'ai la tête baissée et je tremble. **Je suis un monstre...** Cette fois mes larmes coulent. Je recule, Sébastian essaye de me retenir. **NE ME TOUCHE PAS !** _Je ne plus regarder Ciel en face après ça..._ Même s'il est fort probable qui le savait, après ce soir c'est pour moi impossible de rester près de lui. Je décide alors de partir.

 **\- Evy !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Ciel... Je ne peux pas rester avec vous...** Je continus.

 **\- Sébastian arrête-la !**

 **\- NON !** Je m'arrête. **Sébastian te rappelles-tu de notre accord ? Et bien je veux que tu me laisses partir !** Je reprends mon chemin.

 **\- SEBASTIAN !**

 **\- Je suis navré Maître... Mais dans ce cas précis je ne peux obéir à votre ordre.**

Je cours en pleurant comme si j'essayais de me fuir. J'ai mal à ma tête, mon ventre de culpabilité et mon cœur de chagrin... Après épuisement je reprends ma respiration et me laisse glisser contre un mur.

Il commence à pleuvoir, je suis assise à regarder les étoiles le regard vide. _Je ne sais plus quoi faire..._ J'entends un sifflement dans l'air, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la mélodie. _Un air triste, bien adapté à la situation..._ Je reste à écouter sans me rendre compte qu'il approche de plus en plus. Le sifflement s'arrête.

 **\- Lady Evy ?** J'ouvre les yeux.

 **\- Undertaker ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

 **\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question... Hihi.** J'ai mal à la tête et je suis désemparée, rien que de le voir m'apaise.

 **\- Je...** Je baisse la tête.

 **\- Hmm ?** Je relève la tête avec une idée.

 **\- Vous vous souvenez de cette faveur que vous me devez ? J'aimerais avoir votre aide s'il vous plait...**

 **\- Mais bien entendu !** Il me tend une de ses mains. **Venez, je vous emmène chez moi.** Je la saisis pour me lever et le suis.

Après une marche silencieuse, nous arrivons à destination.

 **\- Entrez donc ! ... Voulez-vous un cookie ?**

 **\- Non merci...**

 **\- Ils sont délicieux je vous assure !**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas grande mine... Souhaitez-vous prendre un bain ? Certes le rouge vous embellie et vous rend très attrayante, mais il serait préférable de vous laver après être restée sous la pluie.** _Oh non j'avais oubliée... Le sang..._

J'ai ouverts puis fermée ma bouche, je ne savais pas quoi dire, en fait je ne voulais pas parler en ce moment.

 **\- Pour ce qui est des vêtements, je ne peux que vous proposer des robes funéraires, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vous iront à ravir. Hihihi !**

Il me guide vers la salle de bain et laisse tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me mets dans le bain et commence à essuyer le sang. L'eau devient peu à peu rose, les scènes me reviennent et j'éclate en sanglot... _J'ai mal..._ Je serre ma poitrine _, j'ai tellement mal..._

Une fois propre et habillée je sors pour rejoindre Undertaker. Je suis la délicieuse odeur et le trouve en train de disposer deux assiettes.

 **\- Ah vous voilà, j'ai préparé un petit quelque chose pour vous remettre, asseyez-vous Evy, hihi...** Je m'installe et contemple l'assiette, _du poulet au curry... Mon plat préféré..._

 **\- Comment...**

 **\- Mangez, c'est meilleur chaud, hihi.** Je souris faiblement et déguste son plat.

A la fin du repas, je le regarde débarrasser et revenir avec une tasse de thé.

 **\- Buvez, vous vous sentirez un peu mieux...**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas humain n'est-ce pas ?** _C'est sorti tout seul..._

 **\- Hmm... Vous êtes directe ! Hihihi... Et que pensez-vous que je sois ?**

 **\- ... Un Shinigami. Vous avez le même truc... que lui...**

 **\- Truc ? Lui ?** Il s'approche à côté de moi et prend ma main. **Racontez-moi ma Chère.**

 **\- Je...** Mes larmes re-coulent. **Je suis un démon... Et... Elle est... Est morte... Et et...** Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Undertaker me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Calmez-vous Evy, c'est fini...**

 **\- C'est ma faute...** Mon cœur se serre et la douleur revient, _cela ne peut pas me laisser tranquille plus d'une semaine ?! **  
**_

 **\- Chuuut...**

J'ai passée la nuit à tout lui raconter, j'avais besoin de vider mon sac et Undertaker était là pour moi. J'ai reçu la confirmation qu'il est bien un Shinigami, mais à la retraite en quelque sorte. Il m'a ensuite parlé de la situation des démons femelles, leur rareté, leur puissance et surtout les dangers qui les guettent, _je n'ai pas fini de gueuler..._ Je lui ai alors demandé qu'il m'entraîne pour me défendre, je n'espérais rien. Mais il a accepté non seulement de m'entraîner, mais aussi que je reste avec lui jusqu'à que je décide de partir.

Pendant des jours j'habitais avec Undertaker. La journée je l'aidais dans son travail de pompe funèbre et le soir il m'entraînait à combattre. Je n'avais pas encore découverts mes pouvoirs, mais je ne le voulais pas. Undertaker m'avait proposé une solution, mais je ne souhaitais pas les utiliser. Je préférais m'en tenir au corps à corps, _c'est suffisant pour se défouler_.

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Après cette nuit, Ciel m'a ordonné de retrouver Evy, mais je lui ai averti que je ne pouvais pas la faire revenir à cause de notre accord, _malheureusement._ Ce fût simple de retrouver sa trace et à mon plus grand soulagement, elle se trouvait chez Undertaker, _même si je ne peux pas être près d'elle, avec lui à ses côtés aucun autre ne pourra me la prendre..._

Suite à une demande de la Reine sur le rachat de terres d'un Lord anglais pour affaire, je suis allé recueillir des informations près d'Undertaker et aussi m'assurer de la sécurité d'Evelyne avant notre voyage. Tout en discrétion pour ne pas qu'elle me voit et s'enfuit. _Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle m'est tellement précieuse... Elle me reviendra tôt ou tard..._

* * *

 _POV EVY_

Quelques semaines ont passé et j'ai acceptée ma condition. Il n'y a pas vraiment de grands changements, mes sens sont plus développés et ma rapidité ainsi que ma force ont augmentées, _je m'attendais à des cornes et une queue au moins_. Je m'entends hyper bien avec Undertaker, nous avons beaucoup de fou-rires. Ça me rappelle chez moi, mon ancienne vie... _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me marrer avec mon frère, Erika et Ilona..._

Erika est ma meilleure amie, c'est peut-être un peu gamin dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je la connais depuis ma naissance, nous étions voisines de porte-à-porte, nous sommes allées à l'école ensemble jusqu'à la 6ème. Au-delà elle a dû déménager, mais nous sommes restées très proche. Ilona est la petite soeur d'Erika. Avec 2 ans de différence, je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma protégée. J'étais toujours en train de la défendre contre ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, en particulier sa sœur, j'essayais de faire la part des choses, mais c'était difficile... Je l'ai d'ailleurs appelée "mon petit ange" et sa grande-sœur avait (et a toujours) l'image d'un ange, mais à l'intérieur c'est la pire... Elle me manque aussi, je me demande ce qu'elles deviennent... _Si elles me voyaient..._ Je souris rien que d'imaginer la scène.

 **\- A quoi pense-tu ?**

 **\- Des souvenirs...** Je souris tristement. **Ils me manquent...**

 **\- Hmm... Il vaudrait mieux que tu l'oublies.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Le sentimentalisme n'est pas trop démon tu sais ?** il rigole doucement.

 **\- Peut-être, mais moi je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis. Vous savez, il y a dans mon temps un homme qui dit : « C'est en faisant n'importe quoi, qu'on devient n'importe qui ».**

 **\- Ahahah... Oh oui je sais ! Mon cher Rémi...**

 **\- Vous le connaissez ?!**

 **\- Oui on peut dire ça... Un Shinigami, mais il a été renvoyé. Hihihi...**

 **\- Nan... ! Lui ?!**

 **\- Et oui !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien en faisant n'importe quoi... Ah** **Ahhah...** **Quand j'y repense !**

 **\- Mais il est à mon époque !**

 **\- Et toi ? Rappelle-moi comment tu es venue ici ?**

 **\- Pas faux... Mais c'est courant ? Je peux rentrer non ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Compliqué... Et dangereux...**

 **\- Plus dangereux que de côtoyer un Shinigami et un Démon ?** _Ce dernier c'est plus que côtoyer..._

 **\- Le temps est quelque chose de puissant, même pour nous.**

 **\- Bien sûr Ô Maître Yoda...** Je rigole mais il me regarde bizarre. **Une référence, désolé...** Je regarde dehors, la nuit tombe doucement. Le souvenir de cette nuit me revient. **Je reviens.** Je me lève et sors du magasin.

Je suis accroupie devant la tombe de Mme Rouge avec des tulipes rouges, ses fleurs préférées m'avait-elle dit. Je sens l'irrésistible envie de chanter. _C'est très rare que je chante, j'ai toujours peur qu'on m'entende_. Mes musiques sont très variées et je n'ai pas de chanteur ou de genre favori, même si j'ai un petit faible pour le Pop-Rock.

Je chante du Michael Jackson, "You Are Not Alone". Une douce musique à mes oreilles, les paroles me reviennent très clairement comme si je les avais écrites, _une mémoire démoniaque..._

Pendant je chante je repense à mes proches, ma vie... _Que je n'ai jamais dit au revoir..._ Une larme coule sur ma joue. Les chances pour rentrer s'amenuisent, mais surtout maintenant j'ai peur de ne plus vouloir rentrer... Vu ce que je suis, je pense plutôt rester et chercher des réponses, _je suis même prête à botter des fesses..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI**

 _POV EVY_

Depuis mon arrivée 1 mois et demi est passé, nous sommes maintenant en mars et c'est un matin étonnamment doux. Je suis dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et il est encore tôt, Undertaker n'est même pas encore levé. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frai du matin, je respire profondément et souris en sentant la douce brise et l'odeur de l'aurore...

 **\- Miaou...** J'ouvre les yeux et trouve un chat noir au bord de la fenêtre, _il est trop mignon !_ J'approche ma main pour le laisser me sentir.

 **\- Salut toi, tu t'es perdu ?** Il renifle ma main et la lèche aussitôt. Je caresse sa tête et l'entend ronronner. _J'adore ce bruit c'est trop irrésistible..._ **Tu as peut-être faim ?**

 **\- Miaou !** _Évidemment c'est un chat_. Il est libre d'aller où il veut et use de son aspect mignon pour avoir ce qu'il veut... _La chance... Une telle liberté..._ J'ouvre les placards pour voir ce que je pourrais lui donner.

 **\- Alors... Hmm... Ah !** Je me tourne et lui montre une bouteille. **J'ai du lait pour toi !**

 **\- Miaouu... !** _*Ronronne*_ J'ai toujours le sourire, _rien de telle qu'un animal pour me rendre heureuse,_ _surtout un chat !_

 **\- Tiens.** Je lui tends un petit bol rempli de lait. **Et n'en mets pas partout.**

 **-** _*Ronronne*_ Il plonge la tête dans le bol et je rigole doucement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur tôt ce matin ?**

 **\- Ah tu es réveillé ! C'est simplement ce chat, il est adorable tu ne trouves pas ?** Mon sourire est encore plus grand en admirant le chat.

 **\- Un chat ? Hum... C'est vraiment une belle coïncidence... Hihihi...**

 **\- Hmm ?** _Coïncidence ?_

 **\- Rien d'important... J'ai un service à te demander.**

 **\- Déjà tôt le matin ? Va si je t'écoute.** Je mets nos deux plats sur la table et m'installe prête à dévorer mon assiette.

 **\- J'ai quelques affaires un peu partout dans le pays et j'ai un problème de négociation à faire en urgence, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, comme tu le sais mes « clients » ne cesse d'affluer, hihihi... J'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un persuasif, tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine...**

 **\- Tu souhaites que j'y aille à ta place ?**

 **\- Oui...** Je pose mes couverts et bois mon verre.

 **\- D'accord, mais à une condition.** Undertaker lève un sourcil.

 **\- Quelle est-elle ?**

 **\- Je souhaite avoir mes propres vêtements même si j'aime bien les robes funéraires, il est hors de question que j'y aille comme ça !** Il fait un grand sourire.

 **\- Ahahah... Et il n'y a que maintenant que tu me le demande ?**

 **\- Je ne bougeais pas d'ici et personne ne me voyait, alors c'était inutile. Mais maintenant c'est différent.**

 **\- Très bien, je vais appeler un collègue qui fabrique les vêtements que tu portes, il est très compétent et j'aime son style. Hihi.**

 **\- Miaou...** Je me tourne vers le chat.

 **\- Et bah alors... ?** Je m'approche et baisse mon visage à son niveau. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **-** _*Ronronne*_ Il frotte sa tête contre mon visage et me lèche la joue. Je rigole.

 **\- Tu chatouilles !** Il continue avec sa langue râpeuse.

 **\- Il t'adore...**

 **\- Moui !** Je me rends compte alors de ma bêtise. **Oh je suis désolée !**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **\- J'ai donnée un peu lait sans te le demander et...**

 **\- Ahaha... Mais ce n'est rien ! De plus, cela te rend de bonne humeur, il est rare que tu sois calme et douce.**

 **\- HEY ! Non mais oh ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je suis une brute ?!**

 **\- Tu vois, tu continus... Hihihi.** Je souffle la mine boudeuse.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, une dame est entrée dans le magasin. Elle a un âge avancé, je dirais 50 ans, elle a un regard perçant et dur, _elle fait flipper la veille !_

 **\- Bonjour Madame.** Je tente le plus amicalement possible. Elle plisse les yeux en me voyant.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Elle me demande d'un ton sec.

 **\- Je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Undertaker, je suis Evy.**

 **\- Assistante... ? Mmm... C'est vous alors, celle qui porte mes robes ?** Toujours dans un ton froid.

 **\- Et vous êtes ?**

 **\- Madame Dressmaker.** _Dressmaker, Undertaker, putain le prochain c'est qui ? Mariomaker ?!_

 **\- Oh... Et bien... Je porte en effet les robes que vous avez créées, je n'ai pas eu d'autres alternatives...**

 **\- Dites-vous qu'elles vous déplaisent pour en demander d'autres ?**

 **\- Oh non...** _Putain, faut prendre des pincettes avec celle-là, mais j'ai reçu le plus grand enseignement de patience de moine Shaoling avec Ciel..._ **Au contraire, j'adore votre style, mais ces robes sont destinées à la base pour les "clientes" de M. Undertaker et je ne voudrais pas les user plus qu'il ne faut.**

 **\- Alors, vous aimer mon style ? N'êtes-vous trop jeune pour vous déguiser en mort ?** _Non mais merde, elle ne va pas continuer à faire chier !_

 **\- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes mal placée pour me juger. Vous êtes celle qui les fabrique en sachant qu'elles n'iront pas à des pouffiasses de noble qui se pavaneront avec, mais à des morts qui seront bouffées par les verres.**

 **\- ... Ahah...** _Elle rit ?!_ **Il avait bien raison, vous êtes esquisse comme personne !** Son visage à un peu changé, _elle faisait la comédie ?!_ **Vous méritez bien que je vous habille, la plupart des femmes me sont insupportables. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'habille que les "clientes" d'Undertaker, elles sont beaucoup moins exigeantes !** _Elle a aussi son sens de l'humour à ce que je vois..._ **Bien, si nous commencions ?**

Debout sur un tabouret en épouvantail, je laisse Dressmaker prendre mes mesures, _bordel je m'habituerais pas à son nom, faut que je trouve un surnom..._ Elle tourne autour de moi en tirant son mètre à la volée. _Déjà qu'être en hauteur me dérange, mais si elle continue a tournée je vais vraiment avoir le vertige_. Comme si elle a entendu mes pensées, elle s'arrête.

 **\- Mmm...** Elle prend son menton et me fixe, _enfin plutôt ma poitrine._

 **\- Y a-t-il un problème ?**

 **\- Deux énormes v** **ous pouvez dire.** Je rougis très gênée.

 **\- Euh...**

 **\- Comment avez-vous réussis à rentrer dans une de mes robes avec eux ?!** Elle pointe mes seins.

 **\- Et bien... Pour certaine j'utilise des bandages pour limiter leur place...** Je suis hyper gênée maintenant.

 _*Soupire*_ **Ce n'est pas de votre faute de toute manière...** Elle se tourne pour ranger son matériel. **Nous en avons terminé avec les mesures maintenant...** Elle se retourne vers moi. **Vu que vous avez un avis étant** ** _vivante_** **, je souhaite savoir vos... _goûts_ et _préférences_ disons.**

 **\- Je vois...** Je descends doucement du tabouret, _je déteste vraiment être en hauteur._ Une fois au sol, je souffle doucement de soulagement.

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Non non...**

 **\- Alors que souhaitez-vous ? Et en toute franchise !**

 **\- Serait-ce possible un pantalon ?** Elle me regarde fixement.

 **\- Et un garçon manqué en plus ! Non, il est impossible que l'on voit une dame en pantalon.**

 **-** _*Souffle* Merde..._ **Mmm... Et s'il est caché ?** Elle hausse les sourcils. **En dessous d'une robe avec des moyens pour attacher des objets aux cuisses vous voyez ?** _Je ne voulais pas dire armes ou couteaux..._

 **\- Intéressant...** Elle se penche vers moi. **Êtes-vous aussi comme lui ?** _Elle parle d'Undertaker ?_

 **\- Euh... Oui et non.** _Surnaturel oui, Shinigami non._

 **\- Mmm... J'ai compris de ce dont vous avez besoin... Autres choses ?**

 **\- Oui, vous pouvez éviter les couleurs claires ?**

 **\- Pour la discrétion ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte...**

 **\- Pour cacher vos formes ?** _Elle est directe !_ Je rougis et secoue la tête positivement. **Pas de problème, je vais créer quelque chose qui soutiendra correctement vos engins.** _Elle est sérieuse comment elle les appelle ?!_

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Je reviendrais dans quelques jours.**

 **\- Aussi vite ?** Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

 **\- Évidemment, je suis Dressmaker voyons !**

Plus tard, Undertaker viens me voir.

 **\- Ca s'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Mmm... Ouais, elle est vraiment cool, même si au début je croyais avoir affaire à la belle-mère de Cendrillon...** Il me demande du regard. _*Soupire*_ _Je devrais oublier de faire des références, ici personne ne connait..._ Je lui éclaire sa lanterne : **une vieille chouette quoi.**

 **\- Hihihihi... Au fait... J'ai quelque chose pour vous.** Il me dirige vers la table où il y a un drap. Il tire le drap. **Tadaa !**

Je découvre des armes, de magnifiques lames. Deux grandes dagues avec une poignée très finement sculptée dotée d'une orbe rouge. A côté, pleins de petites lames fines comme des aiguilles.

 **\- Ouaah... Sensationnel !**

 **\- Hihihi... Je savais que ça te plairait, prend les comme une assurance.**

 **\- Le service est si dangereux que ça ?** Je lui demande avec humour.

 **\- Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Hihihi...**

* * *

Quelques jours ont suivi et Mme Dressmaker est revenue.

 **\- Bonjour Mm...**

 **\- Tenez ! Je veux vous voir dans 5 minutes, pressons !**

 **\- D'accord...** Je prends le paquet et me dirige à la salle de bain.

Je découvre une belle robe de couleur pourpre foncé avec des replis en noir, je trouve aussi un pantalon. Très contente, je me précipite à me déshabiller pour les essayer. Le bas est plus comme un short long noir, il s'arrête juste après mes genoux et me colle à la peau. Il y a des sangles adaptées pour mettre des armes, _tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait._ La robe cache le tout très facilement. Je me regarde dans le miroir, _bordel j'adore !_ Mes courbes sont délimitées, mais laisse place à l'imagination. _C'est sexy dans un sens..._ Ma poitrine est fermement soutenu et à l'aise. _Ce n'est pas la belle-mère, mais la Marraine de Cendrillon cette Dressmaker !_

Je reviens dans la salle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Alo...** Elle reste bouche bée en me regardant. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous êtes en réalité un vrai joyau.**

 _Joyau ? "Un joyau presque perdu... Un joyau qui m'appartient, qui n'est rien qu'à moi et... Je ne peux pas résister dès qu'elle brille..."._ Les mots de Sébastian me reviennent comme un envoutement, mon cœur s'accélère. Une sensation de chaleur me traverse quand je revois le visage de Sébastian. La sensation de plaisir quand il m'a fait jouir, mes sentiments envers lui se réveillent... _Merde... Je suis accroc._

 **\- Ouhouh ! Tu es splendide Evy !** Je sors de mes pensées et remarque Undertaker.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Tu fais toujours un travail parfait** ** _Dressy_** _Dressy ?!_

 **\- Douterais-tu un instant de moi** ** _Undy_** _Undy ?!_

 **\- Hihihihi... En aucune façon.**

 **\- Mon travail est donc terminé, tu me dois une faveur je te rappelle.**

 **\- Il en va de soi.**

 **\- Bien, alors bonne journée !** Elle quitte le magasin. Je me tourne vers Undertaker, je croise les bras et lui sourit.

 **\- Alors, _Undy_ ? Quelle faveur as-tu accordée à _Dressy_?**

 **\- Ahahah... Toujours curieuse hein** ** _Evelyne_** Il n'aime pas son surnom et me le fait bien comprendre en m'appelant par mon prénom, _il sait que je n'aime pas ça._

 **\- Je vais où du coup ?** _Je vais éviter le sujet de Dressy._ Il me fait son sourire du chat de Cheshire.

 **\- A Houndsworth.**

* * *

 _Un service il avait dit ? C'est une corvée oui !_ Je suis arrivée il y a peu à Houndsworth pour livrer des cercueils. _Il s'est foutu de ma gueule, c'est à lui de faire ça !_ Je m'adresse aux quelques personnes que je croise en leur demandant où était le maire. Mais chacun m'ont donnés des vents, jamais j'ai été aussi ignorée, _c'est quoi leur problème ?!_ Et cette ville, on dirait qu'il y a eu un massacre, le paysage et l'humeur des habitants...

 **\- Excusez-moi ?** Je me tourne vers la voix et trouve une belle jeune femme, elle a les cheveux blancs et une robe adaptée. **Êtes-vous Miss Evy ?** Apparemment Undertaker n'a pas donné mon nom entier, _heureusement..._

 **\- Oui c'est moi et vous êtes ?** Elle me sourit.

 **\- Angela Blanc.** _Sans blague ... ?_ **Je prends en charges les cercueils commandés.**

 **\- Ah euh... Très bien...** Elle me donne le paiement et vérifie les cercueils.

 **\- Que c'est-il passé ici ?** _Je suis trop curieuse._

 **\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de la malédiction ?**

 **\- Malédiction ? Non, Undertaker a omis de m'en informer.**

 **\- Cette malédiction reposait sur notre village, notre ancien maire se servait de cela pour dictée une loi sur les chiens et si on ne la respectait pas, la malédiction s'abattait sur nous.**

 **\- D'accord...** _C'est étrange..._ **Reposait ? Ce n'est plus le cas ?**

 **\- Non, un jeune Comte a été envoyé par la reine pour racheter ces terres. Il a annulé cette malédiction.**

 **\- Un jeune conte ?**

 **\- Oui le Comte Phantomhive.** Mon sang a fait un tour en une demi-seconde même pas, _Ciel est venu ici ? Undertaker tu es mort..._

 **\- Est-il encore là ?**

 **\- Non il est parti hier.** _Ouf..._

 **\- Pourriez-vous me racontez si cela ne vous dérange pas ?**

 **\- Oh bien sûr, venez à l'intérieur prendre une tasse de thé.** Elle me sourit encore, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... _Je le vois partout c'est pas possible !_

Assise j'écoutais l'histoire de Angela, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. _Ciel, Sébastian et les 4 autres sont venus ici et ont réglé le problème de la malédiction, en plus en trouvant une source chaude ?!_ J'ai un sentiment de regret d'être partie... Je sens de plus en plus une partie de moi avoir un mauvais pressentiment, _c'est Angela ?_ Je n'arrive pas à savoir... Elle a l'air douce et gentille, _peut-être un peu trop..._

 **\- Miss Evy ?**

 **\- Oui ? Oh désolé je crois m'être un peu trop détendu, j'ai du chemin à faire et mon patron est un peu trop exigeant.** _Faut que je sorte de là le plus vite je ne me sens pas bien..._

 **\- Ah... Eh bien c'est en grand plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.** Elle me sourit, _j'ai vraiment une impression bizarre..._

 **\- Moi de même, bonne journée.**

 **\- A vous aussi.**

J'arrive tranquillement en ville et repense à cette histoire. J'ai envie de retourner avec Ciel, le revoir et le serrer dans mes bras, _ce petit gamin insupportable me manque !_ _*Soupire* Mais il n'y a pas que lui..._ Les 4 mousquetaires et Sébastian... _Surtout lui_ , il me manque... Et ces derniers jours j'ai des envies coquines. _Si seulement ma libido pouvait se calmer, ça me ferait des vacances..._

J'entends un chant venir dans le vent, je m'arrête pour mieux entendre, _c'est quoi ?_ Je sens que l'air a changé, je regarde autour de moi et remarque une silhouette au loin, je descends du chariot et m'approche quand je distingue un peu mieux. _C'est... Ce n'est pas possible._

 **\- Ilona ?** Je souffle doucement. La silhouette se retourne pour partir. **Ilona ?** Je l'appelle plus fort. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Je commence à marcher dans sa direction, mais je la perds bientôt de vu. Je commence donc à courir dans sa direction. **ILONA !**

Je continus à courir et je remarque à peine que je suis entrée dans une forêt. Je m'arrête un peu essoufflée et tourne sur moi-même, _je l'ai perdue merde..._ Et en plus je me suis aussi perdue dans cette forêt. _Putain..._

* * *

 _POV NORMAL_

Undertaker est dans son magasin à ranger ses cercueils, il regarde l'heure.

 **\- 19 h 50 ? Evy devait arriver au plus tard à 18h... Huumm... Inquiétant.** Il se tourne vers son crâne. **Devrais-je lui préparer un cercueil ou avertir le jeune Comte hum ?**

* * *

 _POV EVY_

Je suis perdue, en retard et je commence à avoir froid. Un démon ne devrais pas sentir le froid, ni rien d'ailleurs... _La nature est si sexiste que seules les femmes ressentent des besoins..._ J'entends soudain une voix, la même que tout à l'heure.

 **\- Ilona ?** Pas de réponse seulement le bruit des feuillages. _Ok là je commence à flipper._ Je marche vers la silhouette et elle disparait. Je regarde où je suis et j'aperçois quelque chose de brillant par terre. Je m'accroupis pour le ramasser et j'écarquille les yeux. **C'est impossible... Ce collier...** _C'est le collier que mon ex-petit copain m'avait offert, bien qu'il ait insisté pour que je le garde même après notre rupture._ J'entends quelqu'un approcher et lève la tête pour découvrir une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

 **\- Bonsoir Evelyne.**

 **\- Matthieu**?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII**

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Je traverse le manoir pour vérifier les trois idiots, je m'arrête et regarde par la fenêtre. _Ce vent, ça ne me dit rien de bon..._ Je contemple le coin des roses, je repense à Evelyne et les moments passés ensemble. Sa présence me manque, jouer avec mon chaton me manque et me frustre vraiment... _Et puis ce chien démon..._ Je le vois jouer avec Finnian dans le jardin, quand Evelyne va revenir il sera très excité, _une excuse pour le mettre à bas. *Sourit*_ Je sors de mes pensées en remarquant la présence d'Undertaker devant l'entrée, je fronce les sourcils, _étrange..._

Je vais en direction de l'entrée et lui ouvre.

 **\- Undertaker quel surprise.**

 **\- Hihihi... Sébastian voyons ne fait pas le surpris, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas, voulez-vous une audience auprès du jeune Comte** ?

 **\- Tu continus... Evelyne est ici n'est-ce pas ?** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Non elle n'est pas ici à mon grand regret. Êtes-vous venu seulement pour ça ?**

 **\- Hmm... C'est inquiétant...**

 **\- Où est-elle Undertaker ?** Je sens ma colère montée.

 **\- Euh... Je ne sais pas...** Me souris t-il.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Je le saisis au col. **Je croyais que tu veillais sur elle ?!**

 **\- Oui ! Oui... Elle est allée à Houndsworth pour une livraison, mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je pensais qu'elle vous aurait trouvée sur le chemin et qu'elle serait avec vous...**

 **\- Tu as mal envisagé les choses, par où est-elle passée ?**

Après qu'Undertaker m'a rapidement expliqué son manège pour qu'Evelyne nous revoient, je fonce en direction de Ciel pour lui expliquer la situation. Et comme prévu, il s'affole et m'ordonne de la retrouver au plus vite. Je sors donc le carrosse et part à sa recherche accompagné de Ciel, tout aussi inquiet à son sujet.

* * *

 _POV EVY_

 **\- Bonsoir Evelyne.**

 **\- Matthieu ?**

 **\- Tu es surprise de me voir ?** Je suis restée en place, _je n'y crois pas..._

 **\- Que... Quoi... Comment... ?** _Je ne sais pas quoi dire._ Il s'approche et s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que moi.

 **\- Tu es magnifique dans ton véritable aspect...** Il glisse un doigt sur ma joue. Je reprends mes esprits et recule en me redressant rapidement.

 **\- Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Comment tu sais ? Et... Et...** J'étais à court de mot.

 **\- Doucement ma belle, reprends ton souffle, tu perds facilement ta respiration...** Il se redresse et affiche son sourire charmeur.

 **\- Je rêve ? Toute cette histoire est fausse... En fait, je suis dans le coma et je m'invente une histoire c'est ça ? Ce n'est qu'une hallucination hein ?** Je me sens complètement perdue, _je vais perdre la tête..._

 **\- Chuuut...** Il m'enlace doucement. **Calme toi je suis là maintenant...**

 **\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?** Je sens soudain la peur montée, _il ne serait pas..._ Je le repousse. **Comment ?!**

 **\- Tu te poses trop de questions comme toujours...**

 **\- Ne t'approche pas ! Réponds-moi !**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Toujours méfiante à tous, c'est dans ta nature... Tu ne devines pas ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas humain...**

 **\- Bingo.** Il s'approche doucement, je recule jusqu'à être bloquée par un arbre dans le dos, il en profite pour me coincer. Il se penche plus près de mon visage. **Et bien Evelyne, as-tu peur ?** Je lui lance un regard noir.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Evelyne...** Dis-je d'un ton glacial. **Je n'ai pas peur de toi !** Il se penche plus et je sens son souffle près de mon oreille.

 **\- Non ? Pourtant, tu restes plantée là... Mmmm...** Il sent mes cheveux, je rougis.

 **\- Dégage.**

 **\- Tu gardes cet aspect, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'un masque...** Il lèche derrière mon oreille et me fais frissonner, _il connait mes points faibles le connard_.

 **\- Putain dégage !** J'essaye de le pousser, mais il ne bouge pas. _Il est beaucoup plus fort, ce n'est pas bon..._

 **\- On dirait un chat sauvage... Je dois avouer quand même que c'est le cas, tu n'es pas encore liée à ce que je vois...**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?!**

 **\- Et ignorante... Dommage... Je n'aurais aucun plaisir quand je te tuerais...**

 **\- Quoi ?!** Je le pousse cette fois avec ma force surpuissante. **Me tuer ?!**

 **\- Tel est ma mission. A la base je ne devais que te surveiller, mais une incompétente n'a pas eu le cran de le faire, alors c'est à moi qui revient le privilège de te donner grâce...**

 **\- Tu es quoi bordel ?!** Il me sourit et je vois derrière lui deux ailes blanches. _Un ange !_ **Tu... Depuis le début tu...** J'étais encore une fois trompée par quelqu'un, _j'ai mal, mais pas de culpabilité cette fois c'est de la colère pure._

 **\- Oui, je t'ai approché dans le seul but de te surveiller... et te tuer. Tu as vraiment cru que notre relation était sérieuse ? Ahahah...** _Le connard._

 **\- Fils de pute !** _C'est rare que j'utilise ce juron, je n'aime pas parler mal des mères, mais là..._ J'attrape rapidement mes dagues et m'élance sur lui.

 **\- Ouh là, je vois que tu t'es entraînée... Mais trop faible pour me vaincre.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on va voir...**

Il sort alors une épée et fonce sur moi. Nos lames s'entrechoquent, je dois dire qu'il est rapide, _plus que moi et j'ai du mal..._ Je le vois sourire, _je vais le tuer !_ Je vais pour le poignarder qu'il esquive et me frappe dans le ventre. Je suis lancée fortement en arrière, _ça fait mal putain,_ je gémis faiblement de douleur. Je me redresse vite fait et lui lance mes petites lames. Je fonce sur lui et le feint pour lui mettre un coup poing au visage. Il recule par ma force et émet un grognement. Il me lance un regard noir et je lui réponds par un sourire hautain. Il brandit son épée et le combat recommence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, mais je commence à fatiguer... _J'aurais dû essayer de fuir au lieu de le combattre, mais non ma fierté à la con m'a fait rester..._ _Si je dois mourir, j'emmène ce connard avec moi en Enfer..._ Je vais pour lui assigner un coup, mais il attrape mes poignées et me bloque en m'enlaçant par derrière, j'essaye de me défaire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

 **\- Alors ma douce, un problème ?**

 _ **-** *Sourit*_ **Aucun.** Je bascule brutalement ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un coup de boule. Sa prise se relâche immédiatement et je l'entends gémir. Je me tourne et lui donne un coup de genou entre ses jambes. Je l'entends grogner de douleur. **Prends ça fumier !** Je lui ajoute un coup de poing de toute ma colère au visage et il se retrouve propulsé à 5 mètres derrière. J'halète et essaye de retrouver ma respiration.

 **-** _*Grogne*_ **Tu n'es qu'une sale pute, une salope !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Où sont passés « ma douce » et « ma belle » ?** Je lui demande en me moquant de lui. Il se redresse.

 **\- Tu es morte de toute façon.** Je fronce les sourcils. **EHeheh... Ahahah...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

 **\- Héhé... Juste l'ironie de la situation...** _Je ne comprends pas._

 **\- Pourquoi tu dois me tuer ? J'ai fait quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu es née.**

 **\- Tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il vit ? Vous les Anges, n'êtes-vous pas un peu des psychopathes ?!**

 **\- Tu sais que tu es un démon non ? Alors tu devrais savoir pourquoi...**

 **\- Encore des devinettes ! N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui puisse m'expliquer ce bordel ?!** _Mon dieu c'est trop cliché !_

 **\- ... Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Ta mémoire te fait défaut ?** _Mémoire ... C'est vrai que je devais avoir une mémoire déjà toute faite, mais rien ne m'est revenu..._

 **\- Il suffit de me le dire !**

 **\- Non... Pas vraiment envie...**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Putain...** Je sens soudain une présence...

 **\- Tiens, tiens... Tu es venu faire la part de ton travail finalement ?** Je me tourne pour découvrir encore quelqu'un.

 **\- Ilona ?** Je la regarde, _c'est elle !_ Je souris de bonheur. **Ilona !**

* * *

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Nous avons trouvé le chariot abandonné sur la route.

 **\- Mais où est-elle ?** Demande Ciel. Je regarde autour et distingue des traces.

 **\- Maître.** Je m'accroupis et contemple les traces. **C'est elle.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle laissé le chariot comme ça ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle a été attirée...** **Je redoute le pire, les scénarios peuvent varier. Si c'est un démon elle a peu de chance de mourir, mais surtout d'être violée ou pire encore...** Ma haine ne fait qu'augmenter. **Si c'est autre qu'un démon, alors sa vie est en grand danger...** **Nous devons nous dépêcher...** Nous suivons les traces de pas pour entrée dans une forêt, je fronce alors les sourcils. _Anges..._

* * *

 _POV EVY_

 **\- Ilona c'est toi ?** **Comme je suis si contente !** Je l'enlace fortement.

 **\- Evy...**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Je lui caresse le visage. **J'ai eu peur pour toi et aussi pour les autres, tout le monde va bien au XXI siècle ?**

 **\- Evy...**

 **\- Tu ne vas jamais le croire tout ce qui m'est arrivé !** Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui fait encore un gros câlin.

 **\- C'est répugnant...** Je me tourne vers Matthieu le regard plein de rage.

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Tu vas rester plantée là Ilona ? Si tu ne fais rien, je n'hésiterais pas...** Je me retourne vers Ilona.

 **\- Il ment n'est-ce pas ?**

Je vois dans son regard, de la haine, de la tristesse, mais surtout du désespoir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... ?**

 **\- Evy... Je dois te tuer. Je suis un Ange et toi un Démon... Tu dois mourir.** _Alors c'est vrai..._ Je ne bouge pas et la regarde. Son regard est vide, comme celui de Ciel quand il a découvert les actes de sa tante.

 **\- Pour toi je suis juste un Démon... ?** Je sens la tristesse me prendre. **Tout ce temps passé ensemble n'est rien de plus qu'une pièce de théâtre pour me tuer à la fin de la scène ?** Je recule un peu. **J'aurais préféré que tu me tues bien avant...** Elle ne bouge pas.

 **\- Ilona deuxième avertissement, à la troisième tu sais ce qu'il arrivera...** Je vois de la peur dans ses yeux une fraction de seconde, _elle n'a pas le choix ?_ Je lance mes armes à côté et me mets à genoux devant elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Elle me demande.

 **\- Comme tu l'as dit, tu es un Ange qui doit tuer le Démon que je suis.** Je mets ma dague dans sa main et la met à mon cou.

 **\- Evy pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?** _Oui pourquoi Evy ?!_

 **\- Toutes ces années passé ensemble, nous avons grandi ensemble... Je t'ai protégée, je t'ai appris certaines choses, nous avons tellement partagé qu'il est pour moi impossible de te détester ou te tuer.** Elle tremble légèrement, je sens qu'elle se retient de pleurer, _mais moi aussi je me retiens._

 **\- C'est une ruse Ilona ne l'écoute pas et tranche lui la gorge !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme les autres Démons ? Pourquoi dois-tu être Evelyne... ? Pourquoi tu te laisses mourir ?!** Je lui souris.

 **\- Parce que tu es mon amie, ma petite sœur, mon** ** _petit ange_** **... et je t'aime.** Je ferme les yeux et dirige sa main pour me suicider.

 **\- NON !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII**

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Au moment où Ciel et moi entrons dans la forêt, l'odeur de volatiles me prend, _saleté d'Anges... Evelyne est vraiment en danger._ Même si elle est coriace, elle ne rivalisera pas avec un ange si elle n'est pas éveillée... Tant qu'elle ne se liera pas, son véritable pouvoir ne pourra se manifester. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, _j'aurais peut-être dû laisser faire le processus... Hrgg... Non, le meilleur serait que ce soit elle qui l'active..._ Je souris. _Si c'est le cas mon influence ne sera que plus renforcée..._

Après quelques dizaines de minute, nous entendons un cri.

 **\- NON !**

 **\- Qui était-ce ?!**

 **\- Sûrement pas _Evelyne_...** _Ce n'est pas son cri, je le connais que trop bien..._

 **\- Vite Sébastian !**

Nous courons donc vers l'origine de la voix et j'écarquille les yeux en découvrant la scène. Evelyne est transpercée par une épée tenue par un Ange, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle en protège un autre. _Qu'est-ce qui passe... ?_ Je regarde la blessure, elle n'est pas mortelle, mais le sang coule de plus en plus comme ma haine qui augmente...

 _POV EVY_

 _Putain je douille !_ En regardant les films on croit que ce n'est rien de se prendre une épée dans le ventre... _Pure connerie !_ Au moment où j'ai voulue me trancher la gorge, Ilona a retirée la lame, mais Matthieu a directement foncé sur elle et par réflexe je me suis interposée... _Ça m'apprendra tient !_

Je sens un mouvement de l'épée et je gémis de douleur.

 **\- Hrrmm...**

 **\- Héhéhé... Tu n'es qu'une idiote Evelyne, tu vas mourir en protégeant une petite incapable, qui ne mérite même pas l'appellation d'Ange...**

 **\- Toi...** Je lui lance un regard plein de haine. **Le fait que tu m'aies trompé, insulté et transpercé... Je peux faire l'impasse, mais...** _*Halète*_ **Que tu insultes... Menace... Et tente de tuer mon** ** _Petit Ange_** **est impardonnable...**

J'avance rapidement vers lui, la lame s'enfonce jusqu'au pommeau de l'épée et j'essaye d'oublier la douleur en me concentrant sur ma haine. Je lui plante furtivement ma dague au niveau de son cœur et il hurle. Il recule en retirant son épée de moi, je pousse un bruit de douleur et appui sur la blessure. _Ma colère n'est pas redescendue..._ J'attrape ma seconde dague et m'élance sur lui pour lui replanter cette fois au même endroit que moi. Il continue de crier, _mais je veux plus... Je veux qu'il souffre plus..._ J'attrape son épée et la balance au loin, _je veux par mes propres mains..._ Je lui donne un coup de poing et un autre, puis des coups de pieds. Il se retrouve à terre et je m'assois sur sa blessure au ventre, je commence alors une série de coup de poings.

 **\- Espèce de salop !** _*poing*_ **Sale con !** _*poing*_ **Connard !** _*poing*_ **Bâtard !** _*poing*_ **Enfoiré !** _*poing*_ **Enculé !** _*poing*_ **Ne touche** _*poing*_ **pas à ma** _*poing*_ **Ilona et ne...** _*poing*_ **M'APPELLE PAS EVELYNE !** Je retire ma dague de son coeur et la passe derrière moi pour la planter dans son entre-jambe. Il pousse un grand hurlement de supplice. Je me sens presque incontrôlable, _je suis tellement furieuse..._ Je l'entends souffrir, _mais ça ne me suffit pas, encore..._ Je soulève son visage par les cheveux. **Je t'avais prévenue dès qu'on s'était mis ensemble... Tu me trompes de quelque façon, je te castre...** A cela je le regarde dans les yeux et lui tranche ses parties génitales. Jamais je n'ai entendu un tel cri et vu un tel visage de douleur... _C'est... amusant..._

 **\- Evy... !** M'interpelle Ilona, mais sa voix m'est lointaine. Je lève le bras pour assigner le coup de grâce... **EVY !** Je m'arrête.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._ J'écarquille les yeux. _J'ai... Je l'ai..._ Je me redresse et m'écarte de Matthieu, _putain..._ Je tremble légèrement, mais ce n'est pas de la peur ou du dégout... C'est de l' _excitation_... Je contemple tout le sang qui coule, soudain ma gorge devient sèche et ma respiration s'accélère... Non il ne faut pas ! _Meuf, tu as tabassée, poignardée et castrée un Ange... Et tu te dégoûtes de vouloir goûter du sang ?! Revois ton ordre d'atrocité..._

Je tourne enfin la tête pour voir Ilona, elle est terrifiée... _Pas étonnant !_ Je vais pour la rejoindre, mais je m'arrête en sentant cette soif de sang. Je peux sentir le cœur d'Ilona, ses pulsations, ses veines... _Ce n'est pas bon ! J'ai pourtant si soif..._

 **\- Evelyne...** Je me tourne pour voir Ciel et Sébastian. _Ils m'ont vue... ?_ J'halète plus fort quand je baisse les yeux sur Ciel... Je ne vois alors qu'une chose à faire : _fuir le plus loin d'eux._ Je me tourne brusquement et cours à toute vitesse.

 **\- Sébatian rattrape la !**

 **\- Tout de suite.**

* * *

 _POV SEBASTIAN_

Je la poursuis et repense à ce que j'ai vu. Les assauts d'Evelyne sur cet Ange étaient bestiaux et... _Terriblement excitant de la voir dans une telle fureur._ Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et ondulaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos... Sa peau tachée par le sang l'embellissaient... Et ses yeux pleins de haine, mais surtout du plaisir à faire souffrir... _Oh oui c'est bien elle_ , ses iris rougeoyaient de plus en plus... _Ma compagne se révélait doucement sous mes yeux_. Elle s'est reprise en main avant d'achever sa proie et au moment de sa fuite, j'ai pu voir l'excitation et la peur... _Peur de ce qu'elle peut faire_.

Je la rattrape très vite à cause de sa blessure qui la ralentit. Je l'arrête en apparaissant devant elle, elle se stoppe immédiatement. Je vois qu'elle respire très mal et elle est désorientée par sa soif...

 **\- Evelyne...** Je tends ma main.

 **\- Non !** Elle recule. **Ne... N'approche pas je...** _*Halète*_ **Je...** _*Halète*_

 **\- Je sais... Je veux juste t'aider...** Elle me regarde abattue. Elle est magnifique couverte de sang, _c'est alléchant..._ J'ai envie de l'embrasser furieusement, la prendre contre un arbre et la faire crier de plaisir, la faire jouir à l'infini...

 **\- Je... Je ne sais pas comment...** _*Snif*_ Elle ferme les yeux et une larme coule. **Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Ciel et Ilona...** Je réussis à m'approcher, je l'enlace et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là... Il faut que tu te laisses faire...** J'enlève mon gant avec mes dents et elle me regarde faire. J'approche mon poignet vers elle. **Bois.** Elle écarquille les yeux.

 **\- Non !** Elle tente de reculer, mais je la tiens fermement.

 **\- Tu dois assouvir ta soif sinon tu souffriras, c'est d'autant plus important avec ta blessure. C'est normal, tu es une femelle et tu as beaucoup plus de besoins à assouvir que d'autres...**

 **\- Je... Je ne veux pas...**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Cela devrait te faire changer d'avis...** Je lève mon poignet et me mords pour faire couler le sang. **Evelyne ne ment pas, tu es attirée par le sang et...** Je lui souris. **Le mien t'enivre, tu ne peux pas résister...** Je dis d'une voix grave et rauque. Ses iris sont rouges et ses pupilles se dilatent au maximum, _je retrouve mon chaton..._

 **-** _*Halète*_ **Non...** _*Halète*_ **Arrête...**

 **\- Je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix...** Je plaque Evelyne contre l'arbre le plus proche et aspire le sang de ma morsure. J'incline son visage vers moi.

 **-** _*Halète*_ **Sébas...** Je l'embrasse et glisse ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. **Hmm...** Je lui fais boire le sang dans ma bouche, mon autre main glisse jusqu'à ses hanches et je me colle à elle. Elle commence à vouloir me repousser.

 ** _« Laisse-toi faire Evelyne... Tu ne peux pas refouler tes sentiments... Je sais que ton cœur m'appelle... Ainsi que ton corps me désire... »._**

Elle se laisse nourrir. Je me retire alors doucement et la regarde dans les yeux, son regard est vitreux, la luxure et la fatigue peuvent se lire. Je caresse son visage, je descends doucement à son cou... _Elle est magnifique..._ Elle halète encore. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et rougies par mon sang, l'envie de la dévorer m'est plus difficile à retenir... _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Ce sentiment... Je veux... Je ne la veux rien qu'à moi... La garder dans une cage dorée pour garder sa beauté... son corps... son cœur... Pour moi seul..._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends maintenant compte qu'elle me caresse le visage. _Son touché..._ Je ferme les yeux par instinct et respire plus profondément. Elle passe ses doigts tendrement derrière mon cou et remonte dans mes cheveux, elle me masse mes tempes et la tête... _C'est tellement relaxant..._ Je sens qu'elle arrête, mais ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes. _C'est doux et délicat..._ Elle s'écarte lentement et je ré-ouvre les yeux. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, elle me sourit timidement et ses joues rosissent. Je lui souris, _c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de sourire de mon propre gré, sans intentions ou vices... Qui n'est rien que pour elle, comme elle n'est rien qu'à moi._

Elle baisse les yeux et entre-ouvre sa bouche et tente de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Elle prend alors hésitante mon poignet et je comprends tout de suite, les mots ne sont plus nécessaires. Je prends son menton et relève son visage, _j'ai compris que sa soif n'est pas encore assouvie._ Je passe mon pousse sur ses dents et insiste sur sa canine développée. Elle comprend et toute timide s'approche de mon cou, sa respiration s'accélère, _son envie reprend le dessus..._ Elle lèche ma clavicule et plante ses canines. Je souffle de plaisir, _la sentir se nourrir est tellement réjouissant..._

 **\- Non ne pleurs pas...** Je caresse doucement sa tête et sens ses larmes coulées. **Continus, ne te retiens pas...**

 **\- Hffmm...** _*Snif*_

 **\- Chut...** Elle continue un moment puis se retire. _Sa pression est retombée et sa fatigue reprend le dessus_. Elle m'enlace tendrement et tombe doucement dans l'inconscience.

 **\- Merci... _Malphas_... **

_... Co... Comment elle... ?... Impossible..._

* * *

 _POV NORMAL_

 **\- Sébastian ! Evy !** Ciel et Ilona rejoignent Sébastian, il tient Evy dans ses bras.

 **\- Evy !** Ilona accoure vers eux, mais l'aura maléfique de Sébastian l'arrête. **Qu'est-ce que... Laisse-moi voir ses blessures !** Demande Ilona.

 **\- Blessures hein... ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute qu'elle a reçu ses blessures ?!** Déclare sombrement Sébastian.

 **\- Je...** Ilona baisse la tête. **Je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Vous avez reçu l'ordre de la tuer n'est-ce pas ?** Demande Ciel en croisant ses bras. **Comment vous faire confiance dans ce cas... ?** Ilona se tourne vers Ciel.

 **\- J'ai... Je n'avais pas le choix, ils auraient tué Erika... Mais... Je n'aurais quand même pas pu me résoudre à tuer Evy...** _*Snif*_ **Je ne suis qu'une incapable...** _*Snif*_ **Maintenant Erika est en danger... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...** Elle se retourne vers Sébastian. **Aidez-moi s'il vous plait !**

 **\- Un Ange qui demande l'aide d'un Démon, on aura tout vu...** Dit Ciel. _*Soupire*_ **Il faut de toute façon soigner Evy et mettre les choses au clair, venez avec nous mais...** Ciel lance un regard sombre et froid. **Si vous tentez quoique ce soit, je ne vous préserverais pas de Sébastian...**

Tard dans la nuit, ils arrivent au manoir. Les trois domestiques veillent et servent Ciel ainsi qu'Ilona, pendant que Sébastian s'occupe d'Evelyne. Il ne veut que personne d'autre que lui la touche. Dans sa chambre, Sébastian la pose sur son lit et va préparer la salle de bain. L'eau coule dans la baignoire et Sébastian déshabille délicatement Evelyne. Il la soulève pour la déposer dans le bain, il commence alors à la nettoyer. Il enlève tout le sang et inspecte son corps. Les blessures mineurs ont disparu, il ne reste qu'une faible marque de la plaie par l'épée. Malgré qu'elle se soit nourri du sang de Démon, la blessure fût faite par une arme d'Ange, cela disparaîtra plus tard. Une fois propre et sèche, Sébastian enfile une nuisette à Evelyne et l'installe confortablement dans son lit. Il reste un moment près d'elle, il approche son visage pour sentir son odeur, l'embrasse et sors de la chambre en veillant à fermer la porte et les fenêtres. Pour lui, personne ne doit la toucher ni même l'approcher sans sa présence. Il se dirige vers Ciel très désireux de savoir qui est cette Ange, précieuse pour Evelyne et savoir qui en a après elle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX**

 _POV NORMAL_

Suite à une soirée mouvementée, Ciel, Sébastian et Ilona sont rassemblés dans le bureau, on peut sentir une tension palpable entre le Démon et l'Ange.

 **\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- ... Je suis Ilona De Luz.**

 **\- Et par rapport à Evelyne ?** S'enquit Sébastian sans retenu.

 **\- Une amie.**

 **\- Avec l'intention de la tuer ? Je n'appelle pas cela une amie...**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **C'est... Compliqué...**

 **\- Nous avons le temps.** Ciel lui désigne un siège. **Je suis très curieux...**

 **\- Il vaut mieux que...**

 **\- Que ?!** Sébastian tenait à peine en place. Ilona se tourne vers lui.

 **\- Eh ! T'arrête de m'agresser OK ?! Je ne vous ai rien fait et je ne me soucis guère de vous, tout ce qui m'importe c'est Evy.** Elle se tourne vers Ciel. **Je sais que vous tenez à elle et c'est pour cela que je vous ai suivi.** Elle se retourne vers Sébastian, son ton déjà enflammé se calme un peu. **Je voulais dire qu'il vaut mieux attendre Evy pour les explications... C'est d'elle dont il s'agit... Malheureusement...**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Alors, les explications attendront demain...** Ciel se masse les tempes. **Sébastian, comment est-elle ?**

 **\- Ses blessures ont guérie il ne reste plus que la plaie liée à l'épée, mais elle disparaîtra bientôt.**

 **\- Bien...**

 **\- Comment... Comment avez-vous rencontré Evy ?** Demanda Ilona.

 **\- Elle est apparue sur une route il y a environ deux mois.**

 **\- Et... Comment était-elle ?**

 **\- Tu veux savoir si sa transformation était bien avancée ? Tu aurais pu le savoir en arrivant plus tôt, j'aurais pu lui faire un beau manteau avec tes plumes nimbées de ton sang...** Dit Sébastian d'un ton très sombre et menaçant.

 **\- Tss... Tu crois que tu me fais peur !** Elle s'approche de Sébastian. **Franchement, tu es nettement moins impressionnant en vrai, même un chaton fait plus peur.** Lui souffle Ilona d'un même ton.

 **\- Dit celle qui a supplié mon aide en pleure et tremblante comme une feuille...** Lui sourit méchamment Sébastian quand il voit les yeux à Ilona se plisser de colère.

 **\- Si Evy avait été le monstre que sont les Démons, tout aurait été plus simple...**

 **\- Tu crois que les Anges sont meilleures ? Pleines de bontés ? Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne** **leur véritable aspect.** Il s'approche dangereusement de son visage. **Qui est le véritable monstre ici ? L'Ange qui veut la mort de son « amie », ou le Démon qui la protège ?**

 **\- ... Les deux...** Finit-elle en murmurant, son regard est vide de toute joie, _une vérité amère_. Elle s'écarte de lui pour s'asseoir. Ciel qui n'avait pas quitté son siège, se délecte de la scène. Quand Ilona se met face à lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Et vous ? Comment avez-vous rencontré Evy ? Dans le but de la nuire peut-être ?**

 **\- Vous ne savez rien, alors taisez-vous...** Ciel fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Alors expliquez au lieu de rester muette !**

 **\- Pas envie.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que les amies d'Evy seraient comme ça, je suis déçu...**

 **\- Rêvez pas, je suis là seulement pour elle.** Elle croise les jambes. **Je m'en contre fou de vous.**

 **\- Alors la discussion n'est plus nécessaire...** Il se lève pour quitter la pièce. **Sébastian, je souhaite me coucher.** Il s'arrête un instant avant. **J'imagine que vous ne dormez pas, alors pas besoin de chambre... Demain j'exigerais une explication Miss Ilona.** Et il sort suivi de Sébastian.

 **\- Pfff... Tu as trouvée les pires Evy...** Elle sourit. **Mais aussi les meilleurs...**

* * *

La nuit bien entamée, Ilona décide de retrouver Evy inquiète à son sujet. Elle suit son aura qui lui est propre pour se retrouver sans le savoir devant la chambre à Sébastian. Elle approche sa main vers la poignée, mais se fait éjectée et plaquée au mur opposé.

 **\- Ce n'était pas très intelligent ça...**

 **\- Tss... Je veux juste la voir.**

 **\- Et lui planter un couteau dans le cœur pour se rappeler votre bon vieux temps ?**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

 **\- Même langage. Les personnes du XXIème siècle ne respectent-ils plus rien ?**

 **\- Je t'emmerde.** Elle lui sourit. **Je veux la voir tu peux me surveiller Ô preux chevalier...**

 **\- Et le même sens de l'humour...**

 **\- C'était inclus dans le paquet « retour vers le futur ».** Il lui demande du regard. _*Soupire*_ **Laisse tomber... Bon s'il te plait...** Dit-elle d'une ironie profonde.

 **\- Si tu tentes quelque chose, même les Démons ne pourront te sauver...**

 **\- Merci.** Elle s'enlève de l'emprise sous une brume froide pour se retrouver à nouveau devant la porte.

Cette fois elle entre doucement et vérifie le lit. Elle aperçoit Evy sous les couvertures respirer profondément. Elle s'approche en silence et se penche vers son visage. Elle s'assoit sur lit en sachant qu'elle est très minutieusement surveillée par Sébastian. Elle caresse une mèche de cheveux et souffle un coup.

 **\- Tu n'imagines même pas dans quelle merde tu t'es mise...** Dit doucement Ilona à Evy. **Sébastian c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est le nom que m'a donné mon Maître.**

 **\- Ouais en gros pour l'instant c'est ça... Je peux m'allonger et rester près d'elle cette nuit ? Et avant de me sauter à la gorge, sache que je t'ai demandé la permission en toute politesse...** Elle se tourne vers lui avec un sourire. **Je sais que la possessivité est importante et forte pour vous les Démons...**

 **\- ... Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule...** Il rejoint l'autre côté d'Evy et s'installe.

 **\- Ca ne m'étonne pas... Bonne nuit...** Et Ilona s'autorise à s'assoupir pour cette nuit au moins.

* * *

 _POV EVY_

Je me réveille en sueur, pourtant ce n'est pas mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi il y a un volcan. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et inspecte. Je me retrouve dans les bras de Sébastian et d'Ilona. _WTF... !_ J'essaye de me redresser, mais les deux reposent à moitié sur moi. _J'ai trop chaud..._ Je mets plus de force et Ilona roule doucement à côté, mais la prise de Sébastian de baisse pas.

 **\- Sébastian...** Je gémis d'une voix endormie.

Cette fois sa prise est plus forte et je me sens rouler. Je me retrouve au bord et lui me serrant encore plus.

 _\- *Halète*_ **Sébastian... Laisse-moi j'ai trop trop chaud...** _Je brûle oui !_

 **\- Hhmm...** Il frotte son nez contre mon oreille. **A peine réveillée et tu te plains déjà ?**

 **\- Lâche-moi s'il te plait j'étouffe.** _*Halète*_ J'arrive à sortir de ses bras et tombe à genoux par terre. La chaleur du lit enlevée, je soupire de contentement. Je frisonne légèrement et remarque encore ma nuisette. **C'est une manie chez toi de me changer en petite tenue ?**

 **\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit...** Il s'assoit sur le lit et me rapproche contre lui. **C'est meilleur pour dormir que ta tenue de travail.** Il souffle contre ma nuque et m'envoie des frissons. Je ferme les yeux.

 **\- Putain que ça m'a manqué...** J'entends un petit rire venant de lui, il remonte pour mordiller mes oreilles je gémis faiblement et me mords la lèvre.

 **\- Moi aussi j'espère...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée...** Je me retourne et l'embrasse passionnément. Mais je m'arrête en remarquant Ilona éveillée avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Ouaw...** Dit-elle.

 **\- Ilona...** Je tente ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me sens rougir et elle me sourit.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier tu sais. En fait, je suis plutôt contente pour toi.**

 **\- Alors pas de problème si on continue hmm ?** Demande Sébastian en parcourant mon corps sans gênes.

 **\- Arrête Sébastian, pas devant quelqu'un...** Je suis hyper gêner.

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle peut regarder...** Il me sourit en attrapant une de mes fesses.

 **\- Sûrement pas !**

 **\- T'inquiète je vais vous laisser.** Elle se lève. **On a le temps, profitez de vos retrouvailles !** Et elle sort.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Sébastian. A peine la porte fermée qu'il me balance sur le lit et m'embrasse furieusement. Il enlève sa chemise et se retire pour enlever son bas. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il revient à la charge, il se colle contre mon intimité et je sens qu'il est déjà dur. _Je lui ai manqué aussi..._ Je parcours aussi mes mains contre son corps et retrouve son odeur, sa peau... Il pousse un soupire et descend à mon cou puis très vite arrive à ma poitrine. Il tire vers le bas ma bretelle et mordille mon téton. Je gémis plus fort et m'agrippe à ses épaules. Il continue de me torturer d'envie en jouant avec mes seins. J'essaye de le renverser, mais il bloque mes poignets et descend sa main vers le bas.

 **\- Trop pressé...** Me souffle-t-il.

Il insère direct un doigt en moi et commence les va et viens. Je respire plus fort. Il en met un autre et mon plaisir grandit. Je prends sa tête et l'embrasse à mon tour fougueusement en malaxant ses cheveux. Il continue quand il met le troisième doigt, je me cambre légèrement et gémit sans retenu.

 **\- Sébastian !**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **\- Non...** _*Halète*_ **Commence pas...** _*Halète*_ **Je te veux maintenant !**

Il me sourit et retire ses doigts. Il les suce en me lançant un regard de braise. Je gémis et gigote d'impatience. Il prend mes cuisses et se place devant mon entrée. Il rentre d'un coup et j'ai un hoquet de plaisir. Il commence à bouger et cette fois ne prend pas de temps avant d'accélérer. Je me cambre plus pour le sentir plus profond et n'arrête pas de soupirer fort. _Qu'il m'a manqué !_ Je lui demande d'aller plus vite et il s'exécute. _Je pense que comme moi il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, le sentir en moi est tellement agréable._ Il ralentit et me retourne, je n'ai même pas encore le temps de savoir pourquoi, qu'il se remet à battre en moi. Encore plus fort et profond. Je cris de surprise en le sentant taper contre un point sensible. _C'est donc ça le point G que tout le monde parle ? Pas mal du tout..._ Il continue encore plus vite et puissant, _je pensais qu'il était au max moi !_ Je gémis plus fort et attrape les draps. Il colle son torse contre mon dos et me force à rester contre le matelas dont ma poitrine est écrasée. Il mordille mon oreille, me la lèche et descend à mon cou, puis mon épaule. Je sens mes parois se contracter, _non pas maintenant !_ Je résiste pendant un certain temps, mais Sébastian approche sa main de mon clitoris.

 **\- Non** _*Halète*_ **Ne...** _*Halète*_ **Laisse... Encore...** _*Halète*._

 **\- C'est admirable** ** _ma Chérie_** _*Soupire*_ **De mieux en mieux, mais...** Il commence à titiller mon clitoris et je cris de plaisir.

 **\- Sébastian ! Ah...**

 **\- Tu as atteint ta limite...**

Je sens les contractions de mes muscles et je résiste encore, je serre plus fort les draps et une larme de pur plaisir coule sur ma joue. Je sens mon orgasme arriver, je commence à gémir le nom de Sébastian plus fort jusqu'à le hurler lors de ma libération.

Je continus de haleter un moment, Sébastian se retire et me prend dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés je le sens me lécher la nuque et ses crocs. _Crocs..._ Les flashs d'hier me reviennent. A peine ma respirations retrouvée qu'elle recommence à être saccadée.

 **\- Doucement _My Kitten_ , ton coeur risque de sortir de sa cage...**

 **\- Hier j'ai...** _*Halète*_ Je me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux. **Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? Pourquoi j'ai... Je pouvais plus me contrôler et... J'ai bu ton sang et...** Sébastain me coupe en m'embrassant.

 **\- Calme toi pour commencer... Je t'ai expliqué pour ta soif, quant à ton petit excès... Tes pulsions sont de plus en plus fortes...**

 **\- « Petits excès » ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait !**

 **\- Oui... C'était excitant de te voir couverte de sang dans une telle fureur...** Il m'embrasse le long de mon cou et me malaxe une fesse.

 **\- Tu es sérieux ?!**

 **\- Et toi comment te sentais-tu ?**

 **\- Je... Bien... Étonnement vivante...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, tu t'es simplement fait plaisir et apparemment il le méritait non ? D'ailleurs, qui était-ce ? Tu avais l'air de bien le connaître.**

 **-** _*Déglutit*_ **C'est un autre de mon temps... C'est euh...**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **\- Mon... Mon ex.**

 **\- Ton ex ?**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ici on n'emploie pas ce mot. C'était... Mon petit-ami...** Je sens qu'il se crispe, _mon cœur s'accélère et cette fois c'est de peur._ Il se redresse et coince mes poignets, son emprise se fait plus forte.

 **\- Tu étais avec lui...** _Sa voix me fait flipper._

 **\- Oui mais on n'a rien fait comme tu as pu le voir et...** Sa prise se renforce et je n'ose le regarder dans les yeux. **Je ne savais pas que c'était un ange, en plus il m'a approché que pour me surveiller et du coup me tuer... Mais te mets pas dans cet état, j'avais déjà rompu avec lui, je ne voulais plus être avec lui et... Et...** _Je sais plus quoi dire d'autre_.

 **\- Regarde moi Evelyne.** Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux sont rouges, _j'adore..._ **Evelyne tu es à moi, personne n'a le droit de poser ne serait-ce les yeux sur toi.** Sa voix devient plus suave. **Ton corps...** Il frôle mon intimité. **Ton coeur...** Il pose sa main sous mon sein gauche. **Et ton âme, sont tout à moi...** Il me lèche le centre de ma poitrine et un plaisir soudain me parcours. Je me cambre en gémissant, _ce n'est pas la première qu'il me fait ça... Et sa déclaration..._

 **-** _*Halète*_ **Tu dis que je suis à toi...** _*Halète*_ **Alors, tu es aussi à moi dans ce cas...**

 **\- Évidemment... Souhaites-tu le lier à moi ?** _Lier à lui ?_

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Les femelles Démons sont puissantes, mais leurs pouvoirs ne se révèlent que si elles sont liées à un Démon mâle. C'est ce qu'on appelle un compagnon et c'est pour l'éternité...**

Je le regarde encore hébétée, il me demande d'être avec pour la vie ? _Comme un mariage ?_ _(en théorie bien-sûr...)_. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il m'a pris de cours...

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Evy !** J'entends la voix d'Ilona. **C'est quoi ce chien en rut bordel ?!** _Elle a littéralement cassée le moment._

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard.** Il se rhabille. **Je vais m'occuper des autres, prend ton temps pour te remettre d'hier et de nos "retrouvailles".** Il m'embrasse et sors.

Encore sous le choque, je reste plantée sur le lit en me repassant sans cesse la scène. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX**

 _POV EVY_

Après nos "retrouvailles" et un bain relaxant, je sors de la chambre de Sébastian pour rejoindre les autres, mais surtout pour manger. _J'ai tellement faim que j'avalerais un éléphant !_ En direction de la cuisine j'entends des pas rapide, _qui est-ce qui court ?_ Je me retourne et vois Ilona foncer dans ma direction.

 **\- Tu vas me lâcher oui... ?!**

Elle me contourne et j'aperçois un homme la langue pendue courir à quatre pattes après elle. _Qu'est-ce que... ?!_ Il ralentit et commence à me renifler. Je peux voir ses pupilles se dilater et de la bave couler de plus en plus. _Sérieusement WTF !_ Il fonce dans ma direction et par instinct je lui colle une droite dans sa face sans jauger ma force. Il se retrouve éjecté à 6 mètres et s'encastre dans le mur. _Oups..._ J'accours pour voir s'il n'a rien.

 **\- Ça va... ?** Il retombe sur les fesses et commence à chouiner. **Désolé, j'oublie de me retenir...**

 **\- Tu l'as eu ?** Je me retourne et vois Ilona.

 **\- On peut dire ça...** Je me frotte la tête nerveusement. **Peut-être un peu trop.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il va s'en remettre.** Elle me tapote l'épaule avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Et c'est qui ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, il m'a reniflé et a commencé à me courir après. J'ai demandé c'est quoi son problème, mais Sébastian m'a seulement donné un sourire moqueur et m'a laissé avec lui. J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas humain.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Tu ne le sens pas ?** Je m'attarde sur le pauvre homme et remarque en effet une odeur démoniaque et... _de chien ?_

 **\- C'est un Chien Démon ?**

 **\- Ouais... Et en rut en plus !**

 **\- C'est pour ça...**

 **\- T'as pas changée, tu dégages toujours les mecs autour de toi. Enfin presque...** Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je rougis. Je tente de me reprendre.

 **\- Ouais en parlant de lui... Il est où ?**

 **\- Il s'occupe du Comte.**

 **\- Ok... Tu viens ?**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Cuisine...**

 **\- J'arrive !** Dit-elle joyeusement.

Dans la cuisine je remarque le déjeuner est prêt pour moi, mais rien pour Ilona. _Il y a de la tension à ce que je vois..._ Je donne ma part à Ilona et prépare un autre pour moi.

 **\- Alors, c'est bon ?**

 **\- Délicieux...** Elle me répond la bouche pleine, je rigole.

 **\- Sébastian est un vrai cordon bleu...** Je la vois en train de tousser et d'étouffer. J'éclate de rire.

 **-** _*Tousse*_ **Fallait que ce soit lui...**

 **-** _*Rire*_ **Tu pensais que c'était qui franchement ?!**

 **\- Bah un autre employé !**

 **\- Tu les as rencontrés ?**

 **\- Ouais vite fait.**

 **\- Alors, tu ne les connais pas... Finnian est le jardinier, mais saccage le jardin. Mey-Lin est la femme de ménage qui casse tout ce qu'elle touche. Et Bardroy est le cuisinier qui arrive à cramer des pâtes pire qu'Erika, pour te dire...**

 **\- Ah ah ah... Excellent... Oh le trio...**

 **\- Ouais...** Je rigole avec elle. **Mais ils sont gentils et ont bon cœur.** Je la rejoints à table et commence à manger. Après un moment, Ilona casse le silence.

 **\- Tu te plais ici ?** Je me stoppe et la regarde.

 **\- Je me sens mal à l'aise...** Je baisse les yeux. **Mais vous me manquez tous... Comment vont-ils ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Tu as été portée disparut et... La police à ouvert une enquête, mais aucune piste, ce n'est pas étonnant... Tes parents étaient effondrés et ton frère n'a plus dit un mot...** Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me raconte, mon cœur se serre. **Tes amis à l'université se sont investis dans les recherches, mais le désespoir les prenaient... La famille du côté à ton père sont venus chez tes parents un moment et le côté de ta mère ont appelé toutes les semaines...** En entendant ces nouvelles, mon appétit disparaît.

 **\- Et ta mère ?** Je remarque que son regard se remplit de tristesse et de colère. **Ilona... ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler...** Dit-elle froidement.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne veux jamais parler de tes problèmes, mais là j'ai besoin de savoir. Pour comprendre, mais aussi t'aider...** Je lui prends sa main. **Dis-moi...**

 **\- Elle... Elle est morte.** J'écarquille les yeux. _J'ai considérée sa mère comme une tante, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours appelée "tata"._ Je sens les larmes monter.

 **\- Comment... ? Et ton beau-père ?**

 **\- Pareil.** Dit-elle froidement, mais je peux voir que c'est un masque comme moi je fais.

 **\- Ton père ? Ta belle-mère ? Tes demi-frères ?!**

 **\- Non pas eux. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine...**

 **\- Et Erika... ?**

 **\- ... C'est justement pourquoi je suis là...** Elle me regarde déterminée. **Elle est en danger.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Et contre qui ?**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai été envoyée pour te tuer. Et bien c'était soit cela ou soit ils tuaient Erika. Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un me surveiller.**

 **\- Matthieu...**

 **\- Oui, il te surveillait déjà avant cet ordre.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **J'ai plein de questions à te poser que j'en ai mal au crâne...** Elle rigole un peu.

 **\- Comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Mais la première que j'ai oubliée jusqu'à maintenant c'est... Tu es un ANGE ?!** Elle éclate de rire.

 **\- Il n'y a que maintenant que ça te frappe.**

 **\- Bah... Oui ! Tu as des ailes non ?**

 **\- Tu veux les voir ?**

 **\- Ouais vas-y !** _Je suis vraiment qu'une gamine..._ Elle sort ses ailles et je suis bouche-bée. **Ouah...**

 **-** _*Rigole*_ **T'es vraiment un cas Evy !**

 **\- Je sais.** Je contemple ses ailes blanches. **Je peux les toucher ?**

 **\- Mmm tu peux.** Je caresse doucement les plumes.

 **\- C'est doux dis-donc. Ça te fait mal quand tu les sors ?**

 **\- Non je ne suis pas Wolverine.**

 **\- Oh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui fait une référence !**

 **\- Ça t'a manquée ?**

 **\- Oui, à chaque fois que j'en faisais une, personne ne comprenait...** Je fais la moue.

 **\- En même temps tes références ne sont pas encore créées, reviens vers le futur ahahah...**

 **\- Ahahah... Pas mal, mais trop facile...** Elle me fait les gros yeux, tire ses cheveux en l'air et me lance :

 **\- "Nom de Zeus !"** J'explose de rire.

On est parti dans un de ces fous rires en balançant des répliques de films, en allant de "Retour vers le Futur" à "Terminator". _Cela faisait un baille que je ne mettais pas autant marrer..._ On a passé le reste du petit-déjeuner à rire. Mais Ciel nous convoqua dans son bureau après. _Les choses doivent être éclaircies..._ Installés à côté d'elle, elle commence à s'expliquer.

 **\- A mes 16 ans j'ai découverts mes ailes, un ange est venu me dire qui je suis et m'envoya, comme ils disent, au "Central". Là-bas j'ai découvert qu'en fait j'ai été adoptée avec la mission de surveiller Evy. J'ai appris aussi la vraie nature d'Erika...**

 **\- Elle est aussi un Ange ?** Je demande.

 **\- Pas tout à fait... Elle est à moitié.**

 **\- Mais du coup c'est ta sœur non ?**

 **\- Nous venons de la même mère, une Ange. Mais son père est un Shinigami.**

 **\- Intéressant...** Je lance un regard interrogateur à Sébastian. **C'est rare qu'un demi-sang est accepté, même si c'est un moitié Ange de la Mort.**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est en danger. J'ai appris que depuis ses 16 ans, elle a travaillée seulement pour eux, ils l'ont laissé en vie pour le souvenir de notre mère... Mais ce sont des hypocrites, ils la détestent et ne veulent qu'une seule chose... Sa mort.**

 **\- Mais elle n'a rien fait !** Je m'exclame.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas, ils s'en foutent de ces actions, ils la détestent à cause de son sang. Pour eux, elle est impure.**

 **\- C'est révoltant ! C'est qui ces connards qui se croient tous permis... Faut les recadrer !** J'entends un petit rire venant de Ciel.

 **\- Ils m'ont lancé un ultimatum, soit je te tuais ou soit ils tuaient Erika. Comme je savais qu'il faudrait plus de temps pour te retrouver, je t'ai choisis.**

 **\- T'as bien fait, tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais tu sais où elle est ?**

 **\- Non, nous avons perdu contacte... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire...**

 **\- Bah, ce n'est pas compliqué !** Tous les trois me regardent. **On va à la "Centrale", on leur met une branlée et on demande où elle est. Et s'ils l'ont déjà capturés, on la libère.**

 **\- T'es sérieuse ?!** Me dit Ilona avec de grands yeux.

 **\- Bah oui !**

 **\- Je ne crois pas que tu saches ce qu'est la "Centrale"** _ **Evelyne**_ **.** Me dit Sébastian.

 **\- Qu'est-ce ?** Demande Ciel à Ilona.

 **\- Le repère des Anges, comme l'Enfer pour les Démons. Les plus grands Anges y siègent et ils sont dirigés par les Archanges. Tu t'en rends pas bien compte Evy, le fait d'y-aller est de la folie, surtout pour toi !**

 **\- No Problemo.** Je lui souris. Elle se tape le front.

 **\- Tu es dingue...**

 **\- Non, cinglée.** Je lui répond. **Et au et fait, pourquoi ils veulent ma mort ? Parce que je suis un Démon ?**

 **\- Ouais, mais je dois avouer qu'ils étaient vagues là-dessus...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas la seule, regarde...** Je pointe Sébastian. **Ils s'en foutent de lui, alors pourquoi me tuer ?**

 **\- J'imagine parce que tu es une fille...**

 **\- Alors, c'est du sexisme !** Je vois Ilona rire. **Tu es la seule fille chez les Anges ?**

 **\- Non. C'est plutôt équilibré, mais ce n'est pas comparable...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que nous, nous ne sommes pas capables de détruire un royaume, ou un continent entier.** Je reste figée.

 **\- Quoi... ?**

 **\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant, tu devrais grâce à ta mémoire.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Non, ma mémoire démoniaque ne s'est pas réveillée...**

 **\- Etrange... Et Sébastian ne t'a pas fait un cours "Histoire des Démons" ?** Je regarde Sébastian qui garde son visage passif.

 **\- Non... Pas vraiment...** Je lui lance mauvais un regard.

 **\- Il a dû oublier de t'en faire un, trop occupé à t'initier à autre chose...** Je rougis légèrement.

 **\- Et si te me faisais un cours de rattrapage hein ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Tu n'imagines pas comment ça été long leur discours quand ils nous ont racontés l'Histoire de la Création et de la Guerre... Putain que je me suis ennuyée, alors te faire un résumé m'est trop difficile...**

 **\- Tu n'as rien retenue c'est ça ?**

 **\- Si... Que trop bien... Et puis ce n'est pas trop important, tu n'as rien raté.**

 **\- Mais ça m'intéresse !**

 **\- Toujours fascinée par les histoires les plus glauques hein ?**

 **\- Tu me connais.** Je lui souris.

 **\- Donc,** intervient Ciel, **nous savons pourquoi ils veulent tuer Evy et Erika, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui venir en aide dans l'immédiat, vu que nous ne savons pas comment la trouver. Et aller à la fameuse "Centrale" relève du suicide. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire est donc d'attendre...**

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester...** Dit Ilona.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je lui demande.

 **\- Même si je suis déjà compromise, je ne peux pas rester avec 2 Démons, enfin 3 avec le chien...**

 **\- Ça te gène t'en que ça ?**

 **\- Non, mais les autres vont se poser des questions, depuis longtemps les 3 espèces ne doivent pas trop se côtoyer, même s'il y a des exceptions avec les Shinigamis...**

 **\- C'est en effet préférable.** Ajoute Sébastian.

 **\- Mais où tu vas aller ?**

 **\- Je verrais bien.**

 **\- Attends ! Je crois que j'ai une idée.** Je lui fais un grand sourire.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, nous sommes devant la fameuse boutique.

 **\- Ah ! Quel bon vent vous amène jeune Comte ? Oh Evy comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu n'es pas seule ! Hihihi...**

 **\- Bonjour Undertaker, comment vont tes "clients" ?**

 **\- En super forme !** Il s'approche d'Ilona. **Mais que vois-je ! Un Ange tombé du Ciel, qui est accompagné par ce dernier... Ahahah...** _Toujours le même humour..._ **Vous-êtes ma chère ?**

 **\- Ilona De Luz.**

 **\- Un plaisir Miss De Luz... Hiihii...**

 **\- Undertaker j'ai une faveur à te demander.** Je les coupe.

 **\- Ahh... Et qu'est-ce ? Tu sais que nous sommes quitte, tu me devras donc une faveur en retour...**

 **\- J'en suis consciente, peux-tu veiller sur Ilona ? Elle n'a nulle part où aller.**

 **\- Mmmhh garder encore une jolie demoiselle, ce sera avec plaisir... Appelez-moi Undertaker.**

 **\- Et bien appelez-moi Ilona.** Undertaker lui fait son sourire de Cheshire.

Après avoir laissé Ilona entre les mains d'Undertaker, Ciel, Sébastian et moi retournons au manoir, et j'imagine essayer de reprendre les vieilles habitudes, _putain de ménage..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XXI**

 _POV EVY_

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Rien à changer à ce que je vois...**

Hier j'ai laissée Ilona chez Undertaker, ce matin je trouve les escaliers ciré en noir, _ça me rappelle un rêve... Bref_. Le jardin sans gazon et les cuisines sous les assauts de dynamites. Je remarque Bardroy prendre une bouteille de vin pour tenter d'éteindre le feu. Une flamme jaillit devant lui et le renverse en arrière. Je me tape le front en l'entendant dire des jurons.

 **\- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...** Gémit Bardroy. _Tu crois !_

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...** Je me morfonds. Cette fois je le laisse dans sa merde et aide Mey qui n'a toujours pas vu qu'elle peignait en noir le sol au lieu de le lustrer.

 **\- Mey...** Dis-je en me contenant.

 **\- Oh Evy comment vas-tu ? Je suis en train de tout lustré comme tu peux le voir.** Elle me répond avec un grand sourire. _Je peux plus..._

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** Je donne un faux souris, je continus avec une voix plus sombre. **Tu repeins tout le sol Mey...**

 **\- Oh ! Non... Je me suis trompée encore...**

 **\- Encore ...?** Garder mon sourire devient difficile. _Je ne sais pas comment fait Sébastian._

 **\- Oui, Sébastian m'avait déjà prévenue... Oh que vais-je faire s'il voit ma bêtise...** Elle panique.

 **\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !** J'entends Finnian crier au loin.

 **\- Je crois qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter, on peut réparer cela avant qu'il n'arrive.**

 **\- Oh merci Evy !** Elle m'enlace étroitement.

 **\- Ouais et tu as fait jusqu'à où ?**

 **\- Tout le rez-de-chausser et j'allais finir le 1er étage.** _Au putain il y a du boulot !_

 **\- Pas de temps à perdre !**

En fait c'était rapide. En 20 minutes tout était réglé et je suis à peine essoufflée.

 **\- Tu es tellement rapide Evy!**

 **\- Ouais ! Peut-être un peu trop...** _Je ne suis pas aveugle, chaque jour je me sens plus forte, mais petit à petit._

 **\- Tu crois que Sébastian va le savoir... ?** Me demande Mey d'une petite voix.

 **\- Et bien...**

 **\- DÉSOLÉ !** J'entends cette fois Bardroy hurler.

 **\- Je cois qu'il a encore d'autres affaires à régler.**

 **\- Evy !** Je me retourne pour voir Finnian qui court dans ma direction. **Le jeune maître te demande.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?**

 **\- Du thé.**

 **\- C'est tout ?! Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas ?** _Ce gamin..._

 **\- Il veut que ce soit toi.** _Exigeant petit enfant arrogant... Mais je ne résiste pas._

Une fois le thé fait je l'apporte à Ciel dans son bureau.

 ** _Toc Toc_**

 **\- Entrez.** Dit-il.

 **\- Vous avez demandé à me voir Maître ?** _J'avais oubliée combien dire "Maître" me coûtait._

 **\- Oui je voudrais jouer contre toi aux échecs.** Je pose la tasse près de lui.

 **\- Ne serait-ce pas pour les gens de la noblesse Maître ? Si quelqu'un nous voyait, on nous trouverait étrange.** Je rajoute une pointe de sarcasme. Il me sourit.

 **\- Je pense que pour nous le stade "étrange" est déjà dépassé. Et puis, nous avons déjà jouer ensemble. Assis-toi.** Je m'installe en face de lui devant l'échiquier. **Tu te souviens des règles ?**

 **\- Évidemment !** Son sourire grandit. _Bizarre, ça ne me dit rien de bon._

 **\- Je te propose quelque chose alors...** Il dispose ses pions et je l'imite. **Le perdant devra quelque chose au gagnant.**

 **\- C'est un piège ?**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi cette règle ?**

 **\- J'aime les challenges.**

 **\- Vous me cachez quelque chose...**

 **\- Non rien...**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas simplement me dire ce que vous voulez ?** Il continue de me sourire. _Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il mijote..._ **J'accepte.**

Après quelque minute de jeu, je me rends compte que je suis dans une merde noire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait si... Tacticien ! _Pourtant tu l'as vu beaucoup à l'oeuvre Evy..._ Et la dernière fois je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchie à son jeu... Je sais comment jouer aux échecs, mais gagner c'est autre chose. Les stratégies, anticiper ses mouvements ainsi que celui des adversaires etc... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Au bout de dix minutes j'avais déjà mal au crâne. C'est mon tour et je sens Ciel se délecter de ma position. _Ce petit enfoiré... Je ne peux pas abandonner !_

30 minutes s'écoulèrent. La partie est bien avancée et... _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un piège à souris, où les murs se renferment sur moi._ Je soupire d'agacement.

 **\- Un problème Evy ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_

 **\- Tu te débrouilles, d'habitudes cela ne dure que quelque minute pour d'autres personnes.**

 **\- La ferme.** Je lui dis sans détour.

 **\- Et bien ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son Maitre...** Dit-il, mais dans l'humour. **Es-tu frustrée ?** Je soupire à nouveau en essayant de me concentrer. **Agacée ?** Il se penche. **Désespérée ?** Il me susurre . _J'explose._

 **\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème tu ne peux pas me laisser réfléchir 2 secondes ?!** J'entends les vitres éclatées et je vois des morceaux de verres éparpillés. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement dans la colère et la frustration. Ma tête me fait mal, je sens des vertiges et mes oreilles siffler. Je tente de me lever, mais me rétame par terre.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et la seconde d'après des bras me redressent sur une poitrine. _Cette odeur... Sébastian._ Encore en transe j'essaye de me calmer. J'entends vaguement les voix de Ciel et Sébastian.

 **\- Maître qu'est-il arrivé ?**

 **\- Je voulais voir simplement ce que voulait dire Ilona.**

 **\- C'est très dangereux pour _Evelyne_ et vous y compris.** Je sens Sébastian relever mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. En croisant son regard, je sens une bouffée de chaleur. Une envie irrésistible de l'avoir contre moi nu et... _Mais à quoi je pense !_ Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler que mes bras entoure Sébastian et j'inspire profondément dans le cou de Sébastian. _J'ai soif..._

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui arrive Sébastian ?** S'inquiète Ciel. Sébastian sourit malicieusement.

 **\- Il est l'heure de sa petite sucrerie.** Sébastian passe ses mains derrière mon dos et sous mes jambes. Soudain je ne sens plus le sol. **Si vous voulez bien nous excuser Maître.** Il me porte en dehors de la salle.

 **\- Sébastian...** Je sens ma gorge qui brûle doucement et ma respiration commence à être saccadée.

 **\- Patience _My Kitten_ , nous y sommes presque.**

Sébastian entre dans une pièce que je reconnais comme sa chambre, il me dépose sur le lit et va rapidement fermer la porte. Je mets sur les genoux quand il revient.

 **\- Je crois que...** *Halète* **Que j'ai envie de...**

 **\- Je sais.** Il me rejoint dans le lit et m'enlace. Il retire sa cravate et automatiquement je défais sa chemise. **Impatiente ?** Je ne lui réponds même pas que je le bascule pour me retrouver à cheval sur lui. Je l'embrasse passionnément puis trace avec ma langue son cou pour arriver à sa clavicule. _Je sens son sang pulser..._ Je plante mes crocs et bois langoureusement son sang. _C'est doux, ce n'est pas simplement le goût du fer..._

Pendant que je me désaltère, les mains de Sébastian parcours mon corps et me colle contre lui. Je sens qu'il est gonflé au niveau de son entrejambe, c'est si excitant de se faire sucer ? _Meilleure blague à double sens Evy !_ Je déplace donc une main pour le caresser et il émet un grognement. _C'est bestial dis donc !_

 **- _Evelyne_...** Il gémit. _J'adore, dire que je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle comme ça, mais lui... Putain je craque._

Je retire mes crocs et l'embrasse furieusement. Après une bataille de langue pour la domination, je me redresse en veillant à bien frotter mon intimité contre la sienne. Il grogne doucement. Je lui souris et retire lentement mes vêtements. Il me laisse faire et regarde tous mes gestes. Une fois qu'il ne me reste qu'une culotte, je le déshabille le tout sensuellement. Il tente de se redresser que je le repousse contre le lit en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. _C'est moi qui conduis._

Arriver à son sous-vêtement je l'enlève très très lentement pour enfin voir son érection. Je jette le tissu et souffle sur son gland, il soupire en grognant un peu plus. Je commence à le "masser" un moment et le prends dans ma bouche. Il continue de souffler plus fort en passant sa main derrière ma tête. Je continus et sens que je mouille très facilement, _trop facilement !_ J'ai encore une bouffée de chaleur et l'envie qu'il soit en moi. J'arrête ma gâterie et me remets à cheval, je frotte son membre contre mon clitoris et me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Sébastian tente encore de se redresser, mais je le plaque contre le lit. Je prends son membre et le place devant mon entrée. Sébastian ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais sans y faire attention je le glisse en moi. Je jette la tête en arrière en gémissant. _C'est si bon..._

Je commence à bouger instinctivement en me concentrant sur chaque poussée. L'envie augmente j'accélère mes mouvements, _plus rien ne compte je ne veux que lui..._ Dans ma transe je sens au dernier moment les mains de Sébastian sur ma poitrine et ma fesse qui malaxe divinement bien. Je gémis plus fort en le poussant plus profond. Je le chevauche un moment que je sens mes jambes fatiguer, mais j'en veux encore plus. Comme s'il m'a entendu, Sébastian se redresse cette fois sans que je l'arrête et met ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'embrasse avidement et je passe mes mains autour de lui. Soudain il rentre en moi brusquement avec force que je cris de plaisir en interrompant le baiser. Je ne cesse de gémir qu'il lèche et suce mes tétons en même temps de les malaxer.

 **\- Plus !** Je gémis fort sans retenue.

Il pousse plus profond qu'à chaque entrer, il frotte mon col en m'envoyant une petite douleur de plaisir. La chaleur au milieu de ma poitrine refait surface, _c'est tellement plus agréable que la douleur_. Ces mouvements se font plus saccadés, je sens que mes muscles se contractent de plus en plus. Nos deux corps en sueur, je le caresse autant que je le peux comme si ma vie en dépendait, il me répond aussi en tendresse avec ses mains et farouchement en rentrant en moi. Je gémis fort quand je sens ses crocs mâchouillant mes tétons, je sens ma libération bientôt arriver et commence à griffer le dos de Sébastian par nécessiter. Notre danse continu encore un moment, puis je jette ma tête en arrière quand l'orgasme me prend. J'entends Sébastian grogner de pur plaisir et se déverser en moi. Ma respiration saccadée, je reste encore la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés pour apprécier ce moment. Une fois la tension retombée, un coup de fatigue arrive. Je me colle contre Sébastian pour me reposer. _Pourquoi j'avais cette envie soudaine ?_ Je regarde Sébastian qui affiche un visage d'un homme... Non d'un démon pleinement rassasié. Nos regards se croise qu'une autre vague de chaleur traverse mon corps. _Je suis une chienne en chaleur ou quoi ?!_ Je me redresse difficilement.

 **-** _*Halète*_ **Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai envie de te faire l'amour à en crever ?** Il rit de bon cœur. **Arrête de rire s'il te plait.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ?** Je rougis.

 **\- Tu es encore en moi et ça...**

 **\- T'excite ?** Il me susurre.

 **\- Dis-moi pourquoi...**

 **\- Vu comment tu es partie, je te le dirais qu'après trois autres tours, au moins.** J'écarquille les yeux, mais mon excitation est revenue rien qu'en imaginant trois autres orgasme.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** Il bouche ses hanches et je sens qu'il est à nouveau dur.

 **\- Tu n'es jamais comblé ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours envie avec toi et...** Il caresse mon visage et m'embrasse doucement. **Je pourrais te dire la même chose...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !** Il rigole.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est de la mienne lorsque je suis dur pour toi ?  
**

 **\- Tu es censé être celui qui se contient le mieux.**

 **\- Jamais je me contiendrais avec toi.** Me dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il me renverse sur le dos pour se trouver au-dessus. **Maintenant à moi, tu n'as pas compris qui est-ce qui domine.**

 **\- Je me battrais pour cette place.**

 **\- On va voir.**

Du coup nous l'avons fait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner du soir. Ciel s'est plaint de notre absence et moi je n'ai pas encore eu d'explication, mais je crois avoir une petite idée qui n'est pas étranger à mes pulsions démoniaques...


	22. NOTE

Cher lecteur,

J'ai bien conscience que cela fait plusieurs mois depuis la dernière mise jour. Je tiens à m'en excuser pour ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, mais entre temps beaucoup d'idées me sont venus en tête. Que ce soit pour l'histoire ou le côté "lemon", seulement je n'ai pas réussi encore à les mettre en ordre et elles se confondent avec d'autres univers (mangas, jeux...).

Depuis j'ai laissée mon imagination divaguer dans ma tête, mais je ne pense pas être prêtre à continuer cette histoire pour l'instant. Plusieurs chemins qui varient entre "heureux, naïf" et "tragique, morbide". Je cherche encore le bon mélange.

J'ai tout de même réécrit quelque passage pour l'orthographe bien entendu, mais aussi le contexte dans lequel évolue le OC. La rapidité de son intégration me gênais, alors j'ai ajoutée quelques petites idées et petit "bonus".

Je remercie aussi les commentaires d'encouragements et m'excuse pour cette absence, ainsi que la pause de cette histoire. Ce fut (et reste) ma première histoire "écrite" qui provient de mon imagination (ou fantasme, aux choix).

Navré de cette pause, mais merci d'en prendre considération.

Votre Evy


End file.
